Utópicamente Desesperante
by fd-potter
Summary: Harry enamorado de otra chica,Ron y Hermione juntos,Sirius vuelve.Parece un cuento de hadas,pero¿q pasaría si Harry está inmerso en una utopía de la q no se siente capaz de salir hasta q se vuelve una pesadilla?antes HP Y LOS 4 HORROCRUXES RRs plis
1. Chapter 1: Cartas

Capitulo I: Cartas

Al levantarse, se descubrió en el espejo. Había estado recostado todo el día.

Un chico de pelo negro azabache y de ojos extremadamente verdes le devolvió la mirada. La cicatriz en su frente no le dolía, aunque lo prefería así. No extrañaba todos esos dolores de cabeza que sintió en quinto año, que parecía como si se le fuera a romper el cráneo.

Miró la jaula de Hedwig y se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía. Hacia mucho tiempo que había emprendido su viaje, por lo que deseaba verla…y también que le trajera las cartas de sus amigos, aunque dedujo que se las traería mañana, por el día de su cumpleaños.

Decidió acostarse mas temprano, para que el esperado día llegara más pronto.

-¡Harry¡-oyó gritar a tío Vernon en la mañana.

-mmmmm….-dijo Harry entre sueños

-¡HARRY, VEN AQUÍ AHORA MISMO

Se despertó sobresaltado y se vistió como pudo. Su tío estaba rojo de ira y Harry pudo ver como la vena de su sien palpitaba casi al máximo.

-¿Le hiciste algo a Dudley? Has hecho algo de la palabra con la letra m¿Algo anormal?

-A ver¿Qué le pasó ahora¿Le creció el pelo hasta las rodillas?-dijo Harry irónicamente.

-Pues si, eso es exactamente lo que paso… ¿Cómo lo sabes?

Harry quedo atónito.

-No lo sabía, yo sólo…adiviné.

- ¿como lo sabes?-le pregunto su tío gritando.

Un gemido de miedo desde el sillón le indicó que su tía y Dudley estaban allí sentados, asustadísimos y descubrió a su primo con una maraña de pelo rubio, que le llegaba hasta los hombros. Sin duda tío Vernon había exagerado al afirmar que le llegaba hasta las rodillas.

-Te lo he dicho. Lo adiviné.

-No te creo.

-Pero si sabes que no puedo hacer magia fuera del colegio.

-Tratas de engañarme...Eh?

-Pero que…

-¿Crees que no recuerdo lo que dijo ese viejo loco el año pasado?-sintió una punzada de dolor al escuchar a tío Vernon hablar así de Dumbledore-. Pues si lo recuerdo…los mag…tu gente cumple la mayoría de edad a los 17, por lo que hoy estarías en ocasión de hacer…eso.

Había olvidado eso completamente, no recordaba que a los 17 podía hacer magia sin vigilancia del Ministerio.

-Pero hoy no puedo hacer ma…eso.

En realidad, no estaba seguro de si podía o no hacer magia justo el día de su cumpleaños, pero lo había hecho para que no lo inculparan de algo que no había hecho.

-Pero entonces ¿quien lo hizo?

-No lo se- tal ves había alguien vigilándolo cerca de ahí o un mortífago que le había jugado una broma. Deseó que fuera lo primero.

Subió a su habitación y se dio cuenta de que Hedwig no había llegado en todavía con las esperadas cartas. Miró por la ventana a ver si aparecía Hedwig o Errol, pero descubrió otra lechuza, café, que volaba hacia su habitación. Llego y le ofreció agua mientras tomaba la carta. Era del Sr. Weasley.

_Querido Harry:_

_Sólo quería felicitarte por cumplir tus 17 años, y que cumplas la mayoria de edad. Aquí estamos todos muy felices._

_Molly te envía saludos, al igual que Fred, George, Fleur, Bill, Charlie, Ron y Ginny_

_También quiero decirte que muy pronto te irán a recoger a la casa de tus tíos. Disculpame por no ir yo, pero tengo algunos asuntos que aclarar del trabajo…_

_Iras a la madriguera, donde creo que recibirás toda la protección de Molly y mia que necesitas._

_Y, obviamente, la pasaras mejor allí que en casa de tus tíos. Quiero informarte, antes de que te la encuentres por sorpresa, que una prima de la familia se aloja en nuestra casa, ya que sus padres se encuentran en una misión para la Orden._

_Harry, también tienes que saber que no puedes hacer magia hasta mañana por la mañana._

_Atentamente, _

_Arthur Weasley_

Agradeció el gesto del Sr. Weasley, pero hubiera deseado que fuera una carta de Ron o Hermione. Lo que mas le alegró fue que por fin vería a sus amigos y a Ginny, por fin la vería. Llevaba todo un mes queriendo verla y por fin lo haría, todo un verano con ella y sus amigos, y la prima de los Weasley. Se preguntaba como seria, tal ves con pelo pelirrojo, se dijo un rato después sonriendo.

Se preguntaba quien lo iría a buscar, pues en la carta del Sr. Weasley no decía quien sería, pero imaginó que sería un grupo como de diez magos, obviamente de la Orden, como Lupin, Tonos, Ojoloco y todos los que lo habían ido a buscar en el verano de su quinto año.

Descubrió otra lechuza, con una carta de Hermione en su pata, que golpeaba la ventana con su pico, y no la había escuchado por estar absorto en sus pensamientos (en Ginny).

Le abrió la ventana y la lechuza entro. Abrió la jaula de Hedwig y la otra lechuza se fue volando hacia la ventana. La otra tomó su lugar y bebió un poco de agua y salió casi al instante.

No cerró la ventana, porque hacia mucho calor, y se sentó al lado de esta para que le llegara un poco de fresco viento, pero no le llego nada, solo el calor de la noche.

Abrió la carta con una velocidad increíble y encontró una pequeña carta, diferente a la que se esperaba:

_Querido Harry:_

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Ojalá que nos veamos pronto. He estado esperando cartas tuyas, pero no he recibido ninguna. Ron también está muy preocupado por ti. Creo que lo verás pronto. Si, muy pronto. Y yo también. Iré a la madriguera. Bueno, disculpa por la pequeña carta, pero Dumbledore me pidió que no diéramos mucha información en las cartas, porque podían caer de casualidad en manos equivocadas._

_Besos de Hermione_

_P.D.: Recuerda que no puedes hacer magia todavía, solo mañana, porque se supone que mañana tienes la mayoría de edad completa, porque depende a la hora que nació el mago, y como todas son diferentes, la vigencia comienza desde mañana._

Una sonrisa asomó en su boca, recordando lo inteligente que era su amiga.

Luego llegó una carta de Hagrid con un ¡FELICITACIONES¡ y una torta de chocolate,y otra de Dobby con

una tarjeta que cantaba feliz cumpleaños cada vez que se abría, junto a dos pares de calcetines, todos diferentes, y otra de Ginny….

_Queridísimo Harry:_

_¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! Que bueno que ya seas mayor de edad, porque podrás hacer toda la magia que quieras. Ron no ha querido hacer mucho por mí, así que confió en que tú lo hagas._

_Te hecho mucho de menos, no sabes cuanto. Quiero que llegues ya a mi casa. Ya se que ya no somos novios, pero igual somos y seremos amigo_s _siempre_ -Harry se desilusionó al leer esta parte-. _Ya recibirás tu regalo. Espero que te guste, cuando llegues a casa lo recibirás. Es una sorpresa. Creo que te va a encantar. Por lo menos a mi me encanta._

_Bueno saludos de todos acá. Todos estamos impacientes por que llegues._

_Te quiere _

_Ginny_

Harry se puso muy feliz con esta carta, ya que era la primera que recibía de Ginny. Se extraño de que no dijera nada de Ron, porque no le había mandado ni saludos. Inmediatamente redactó una respuesta para Ginny:

_Querida Ginny:_

_Te agradezco por las felicitaciones. Yo también deseo verte lo mas pronto posible, pero no se cuando los de la orden me vendrán a buscar, así que no puedo decirte cuando llegaré a tu casa. Espero que Ron este bien, porque no me ha mandado nada este verano. Tu padre tampoco me dijo cuando se casarían Fleur y Bill, espero que todavía no se haya celebrado._

_Además, tu padre me dijo que una prima suya estaría en tu casa. Espero que sea bonita y vaya en séptimo ja,ja,ja,ja. Es sólo una broma._

_Ginny, yo sólo quiero pedirte perdón por lo que paso en el funeral de Dumbledore, yo no quiero que tu sufras, al contrario, quiero que estés feliz. Me encantaría que estuviésemos juntos, pero tú sabes que yo sólo trato de protegerte y que no te pase nada, por que si te pasara algo, yo me muero._

_Te quiere,_

_Harry _

Lo que mas le gustó de esa carta fue poner: Te quiere, Harry.

Ginny era tan linda, aunque a su forma, claro. A Harry le gustaba su valentía y su cabello, rojo. Estaba siempre tan perfumado. Le gustaban hasta sus enojos, pero lo que más le gustaba era verla llorar, no de una forma mala, claro, si no porque sus ojos verdes se volvían tan frágiles, que irradiaban una ternura que le quemaba el corazón. Sólo quería estar con Ginny y volver a La Madriguera……

-¡Ay!-una piedra le cayó en el brazo izquierdo-¿quién esta ahí?


	2. Chapter 2: Las visitas

CAPITULO II

-¡Au..!-Se acercó a la ventana.

-¿Harry?-dijo una voz conocida desde el patio de sus tíos. De repente apareció Ron montado en una escoba.

-¿Ron? ¿Qué haces aquí?-se alegró mucho al ver a su amigo.

-Feliz cumpleaños. Perdón por no decirte nada, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa sólo le dije a Ginny y a Hermione. Vinimos a buscarte. Vamos, ve a buscar tus cosas- dijo casi en un susurro.

-¿Con quién estás?

-Con Ginny- a Harry le dio un vuelco el corazón-. Me amenazó, que si no la dejaba venir, me acusaría con Mamá.

-¿Con Ginny?-preguntó atónito-¿Cómo los dejaron venir?

-No pedimos permiso, es por eso que queremos irnos rápido. Ginny, ayuda a Harry a empacar. Vamos, ve con él.

De repente apareció Ginny sobre una escoba. Estaba feliz de verlo, tenía una sonrisa en su carita.

-Hola Harry- al bajarse de la escoba, fue corriendo hacia y le dio un gran abrazo. Se sintió tan bien. Lo mejor fue que le dio un largo beso, que Ginny correspondió. Mientras tanto, Ron miraba para otro lado-¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Harry!-le dijo Ginny al separarse.

-Vamos, apúrense. Que se darán cuenta-dijo Ron.

-Gracias, Ginny

-¿Por qué?

-Porque ahora me siento mucho mejor. Era lo que necesitaba- Ginny se sonrojó.

-Vamos, Harry, que o si no Ron se irá sin nosotros.

Ordenaron el baúl en poco rato (estaba todo desordenado por dentro). Sacó su escoba, miró la hora y se dio cuenta de que eran pasadas las doce, por lo que ya podía hacer magia y murmuró:

-Livianis baul –se volvió mucho más liviano y lo amarró a su escoba-.Vamos, estoy listo.

Se sintió bien el poder volar otra vez. Hace tiempo que no volaba, y así estaba en su elemento, por así decirlo. Se sintió tan bien ese día. Le había dado un beso a Ginny, vio a su mejor amigo y por fin iría a La Madriguera.

Sobrevolaron varias ciudades, donde se veían pequeñas luces por todos lados. Al llegar a La Madriguera, se sintió como en su casa. Los chicos trataron de hacer el menor ruido posible. Si los descubrían…pero afortunadamente eso no sucedió. Ginny se fue a su habitación y se despidió de Harry con un beso. Los chicos siguieron subiendo. Harry se preguntaba donde dormiría, hasta que llegó a la pieza de Ron, que ya tenía dos camas.

-Yo mismo la hice aparecer, por eso está un poco destartalada-Harry rió-. No te rías, la hice con mucho esfuerzo.

-Está bien-dijo Harry con una sonrisa en su cara-, por lo que supongo que tus padres no saben que estoy aquí.

-Mis padres no están aquí, es por eso que todos mis hermanos, menos Percy, vinieron a dormir aquí, para que nos cuidaran a mi y a Ginny. ¡Ah, también está una prima nuestra aquí, está durmiendo con Ginny!

-Si, ya lo sabía

-¿Ya lo sabías? ¿Quién te dijo? ¿Ginny?

-No, tu padre, me mandó una carta ayer.

-No lo sabía.

-De eso me di cuenta perfectamente-rieron con ganas.

-No hagamos tanto ruido, o mis hermanos se despertarán.

-OK

Se pusieron el pijama y se quedaron dormidos al instante.

A la mañana siguiente, lo despertó Ron, que también se acababa de despertar.

-Déjame dormir-dijo Harry-¿Qué pasa?

-Vamos, debemos ir a decirles a mis hermanos que estás aquí-Harry se levantó al instante, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho, pues se mareó.

-Está bien, pero déjame vestirme-Se empezó a vestir lento y Ron dijo:

-Yo estaré abajo por mientras.

-OK-en cuanto Ron salió de la habitación se comenzó a vestir más rápido.

Bajó las escaleras y tocó la puerta de la habitación de Ginny. Nadie contestó "Por favor, que no esté ya abajo". Tocó de nuevo y le contestó una voz desconocida:

-Voy, ¿Quién es?

-Soy Harry

-¿Qué Harry?-y justo en ese momento abrió la puerta-.Eres… ¿eres Harry Potter?- afortunadamente los ojos de la chica no se fueron a su cicatriz, y Harry se extrañó, pero se alegró al mismo tiempo- vaya….Ginny me ha hablado mucho de ti…- la chica tenía el pelo café claro y largo, con algunas ondulaciones y bien desordenado, era alta, como del porte de Harry, un poco más chica, y a Harry le pareció muy bonita.

-Si, ¿y tú eres…?

-Soy Fede

-Gusto en conocerte, Fede.

-Igualmente, Harry. ¿Puedo tutearte?

-Claro, todos las primas lindas de Ron pueden tutearme.

-Vaya…-se sonrojó-gracias.

–Tu eres la prima de Ron ¿cierto?-se estrecharon las manos.

-Exacto -dijo con una sonrisa.

-Ginny no me dijo de donde eras.

-Soy de acá de Inglaterra, sólo que ahora mis papás están una misión de la…-quedó sin palabras.

-de la orden, ya lo se.

-uff, menos mal, pensé que iba a meter la pata.

- No, no te preocupes. Emmm… ¿en que curso vas?

-Pasé a séptimo

-Que bien, yo igual. Ojalá que quedes en Gryffindor. Esa es la casa de todos nosotros. También falta una amiga mia que llegue, es Hermione, también de Gryffindor. En realidad, no sé si va a venir, ni siquiera le he mandado una carta este verano. Tendré que escribirle una para preguntarle.

-Lo sé. Me han contado de todo su colegio y de Hermione, en realidad, sólo Ron lo hizo-Harry rió-. Yo antes iba en uno más cerca de Gales, igual estaba escondido, pero ya ves que me voy a cambiar-dijo con un poco de pena-. Voy a extrañar a todos mis amigos-soltó un suspiro- y a….. Supe que estabas de cumpleaños ¡Felicidades¡-le dio un cálido abrazo y un beso en la mejilla y Harry se sonrojó. Pero bueno….¿Buscabas a Ginny?

-Sí, ¿está aquí?

- Sí, pero sólo si la logras despertar-rió.

-Gracias-y Fede salió de la habitación-.Ginny. Vamos, Ginny, despierta. No hay caso-le dejó la carta en su velador, esperando que la leyera después, al despertarse (era la carta que había escrita en Privet Drive, pero como no llego nunca Hedwig…).

Y bajó a tomar desayuno.

-Estaban todos sentados a la mesa, y nadie le prestó atención cuando llegó.

-Buenos días-dijo.

Todos se sobresaltaron, menos Ron y Fede.

-Buenos…-levantó la vista y vio a Harry- Vaya, Harry-dijo Charlie con ojos saltones

-Harry, ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Bill.

_-¡HAGY!-_Fleur corrió a abrazarlo-.Temí que no _llegagas paga nuestga _boda-le dio un beso en cada mejilla, y Harry se sonrojó.

-Harry, pero que gran sorpresa-dijo Fred.

-si, muy grande. Me pregunto como llegaste-dijo George.

-Pues……

-Fui yo-dijo Ron- estuvo solo todo el verano y no podía dejarlo solo justo el día de su cumpleaños. Lo siento. Por favor, no se lo digan a Mamá.

-No se lo diremos, pero como explicarás que Harry llegó aquí…-dijo Bill.

-Bueno, diré que yo solo llegue aquí. Se que su madre no me castigará por eso. Pero si decimos que fueron Ron y Ginny…-oops, se le salió.

-¿¿¿Y Ginny???- preguntó Charlie.

-Ron, ¿cómo pudiste llevar a Ginny?

-Yo no la llevé, sólo que ella me amenazó que me acusaría con Mamá y no me quedó más remedio que llevarla.

-Pero nos hubieras dicho…

-No podía, o si no me dirían que era muy peligroso y todo eso.

-Ron, por lo menos tendrías que habernos dicho a nosotros-dijo Fred.

- Sí, Ron, eres muy descuidado, le hubieras dicho a tus hermanos, los mejores en travesuras, que te acompañaran-dijo George.

-Si, hace tiempo que no hacemos una travesura, como desde…-Fred se puso a pensar.

-La semana pasada-concluyó George.

Hubo un pequeño silencio.

-Bueno, _pego_ eso ya no _impogta_, _pog que_ _Hagy _ya está aquí. _Hagy _¿_quieges tomag_ desayuno?

-Está bien. _Gon,_ ¿tu_ quieges_?

-Si, está bien.

-_Gabgielle, t'importerait-il de m'aider ?_ (1)

-Bon(2) -dijo la niña a regañadientes.

-Puis que cette petite fille, Ginny, ne se lève pas encore (3)

-Puisque alors, elle attend qu'elle se lève (4).-dijo la niña-. Elle voudra aussi prendre un petit déjeuner. (5)

-Qu'elle même le se prépare (6). Elle devrait m'aider maintenant, non ta ma petite soeur, pour ce que tu sois si fragile (7)

-Je ne suis pas fragile (8) -dijo la niña indignada-. J'aurais préféré rester avec maman et un papa jusqu'à ce que c'était ta noce avec cela roux (9)

-Ne parle pas ainsi de Bill(10) -dijo indignada, mirando a Bill de reojo. Se dio cuenta de que todos las miraban atónitos, porque habían empezado a gritar.

-_Pegdon,_ yo no _quegia_…aaaahh¡, _pog_ fin a_pagueces_, Ginny.

-Buenos días-dijo Ginny sin prestarle atención a Fleur. Estaba con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola-le respondieron.

Fede se acercó a Ginny y le dijo casiu en susurro:

-Ven-y la llevó a un lugar un poco solitario de la mesa-. Así que fue por esto que llegaste tarde anoche ¿eh? ¿Por qué no me lo contaste? Yo no se lo habría dicho a nadie.

-Lo siento, es que le prometí a Ron que no se lo contaría a nadie.

-Está bien, no te preocupes. Vaya, está muy guapo, ¿no?- al parecer Fede ignoraba que a Ginny le gustaba Harry y que habían pololeado, y tampoco se dio cuenta de la mirada asesina que le mandó Ginny-. No me lo imaginaba tan lindo-Fede la miró y se dio cuenta de cómo la miraba Ginny-. ¿Qué pasa?-preguntó extrañada.

-Lo que pasa, es que Harry y yo somos novios, o fuimos, o…pero bueno, Harry es mío, y no me lo quites.

-No lo sabía- se sonrojó-.Perdón, Ginny.

-Bueno, no importa, no lo sabías, así que…

-Gracias.

-Eh¡¡ Ginny, Fede. Vengan para acá. Allá están muy solas- les dijo Ron.

De casualidad, Fede estaba sentada al mismo lado de la mesa que Harry, por lo que se sentó al lado de él.

-Ginny ¿Puedes _ayudagme_?- dijo Fleur.

-¿Por que yo?- dijo Ginny enojada.

- Ginny, ayuda a fleur-dijo Bill, leyendo el profeta.

-_Gacias, amog._

Ginny se paró y fue a ayudar a Fleur de mala gana. Fede, Harry y Ron se pusieron a conversar.

-Supe que jugabas quidditch, Harry, junto con Ron-dijo Fede.

-Sí, de hecho soy el capitán del equipo.

-Vaya, si es que quedo en Gryffindor, me gustaría ser parte del equipo, capitán.

-¡¿Juegas quidditch?!-preguntaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, ¿no lo sabías, Ron?

-No, nunca nos lo dijiste.

-Ah! perdón, se me fue de la cabeza.

-Esta es una familia de puros jugadores de quidditch- dijo Harry-. Todos tus hermanos jugaron quidditch (menos Percy) y ahora tu prima lo juega. Cada vez me gusta mas tu familia, Ron- se pusieron a reír.

Ginny miraba de mal humor a los tres, que se reían a carcajadas y hablaban de quidditch.


	3. Chapter 3:Un encuentro inesperado y Recu

Perdón, pero se me olvidó poner los significados en francés…Aquí van:

(1)gabrielle, te importaría ayudarme ?

(2) está bien

(3) porque esta niña, Ginny, todavia no se levanta

(4) Pues espera a que se levante

(5) Ella también querrá tomar desayuno.

(6) Que ella misma se lo prepare

(7) Ella debería estar ayudándome ahora, no tu mi pequeñita hermana, que eres tan frágil.

(8) Yo no soy fragil

(9) Habría preferido quedarme con mamá y papá hasta que fuera tu boda con ese pelirrojo.

(10) No hables así de Bill

Alguien sabe el nombre del papa de Hermione? Parece que no sale en el libro...diganmelo por favor

Dejen reviews, por favor…Gracias a **Lia Du Black**¡¡¡por dejarme mi primer review! y a **Arylu**:D

Sigan leyendoooooooooooooooooooooo Bueno, espero que disfruten de este capitulo también :)

* * *

CAPÍTULO III 

-Oye, Ron¿cuando llega Hermione?-le pregunto Harry una semana después, viendo que su amiga todavía no se presentaba ni le había mandado una carta.

-Creo que mañana.

- Y ¿cómo vamos a dormir?-se preguntó Harry extrañado.

-Bueno, Bill y Charlie en su pieza, Fleur y Gabrielle en la pieza de Percy, Ginny y Hermione e la pieza de Ginny, yo con los gemelos y tu dormirás aquí con Fede.

-¿Yo con Fede¿Pero por que?-le preguntó extrañado.

-¿Qué acaso no te gustaría?

-Bueno, sí…pero ¿Y Ginny?

-¿Qué pasa con ella?

-¿Por qué mejor no duerme ella conmigo?-se percató de lo que había dicho-. Lo digo por que somos novios…

-No creo que Bill y Charlie accedan a que se queden juntos-viendo que Harry iba a protestar, añadió-, por mucho que confíen en ti, Harry.

-Bueno, no te preocupes. Encuentro a Fede muy simpática y linda, pero no pasará nada. Ahora estoy con Ginny. Bueno, no estoy, pero creo que estaré.

Hermione llegó al otro día. A la hora de la cena y les dio a Harry y a Ron un gran abrazo

-Hola chicos¿Cómo están?-No les dejó responder- estaba muy preocupada por ustedes, chicos-y les dio un beso a cada uno en la mejilla.

Ron se puso rojo, y se tocó donde Hermione le había dado el beso.

-¿Tan preocupada que no respondiste mi carta?-dijo Harry a modo de diversión, aunque un poco triste.

-Lo siento, pero sólo ayer recibí tu carta, y para que iba a enviar la respuesta, si llegaría hoy¿no?

-Sí, bueno. No puedo creer que Hedwig se hubiera demorado tanto. Todavía no llega.

-¡Ah! verdad, Harry. Se demoró por que estaba herida, pero la curé inmediatamente se quedó un rato en mi casa y luego emprendió el viaje. Debe haber ido a cazar.-dijo Hermione con una voz preocupada.

-OK ¿creen que la interceptaron?

-Sus amigos se quedaron callados- ojalá que no hayan leído mi carta.

-¿Por qué¿Tenía algo importante?

-No, pero me preocupa la seguridad tuya, Hermione.

-No te preocupes por mi, Harry. No me pasará nada.

De repente apareció Fede y le habló a Harry, sin percatarse de la presencia de Hermione

-Oye ¡Harry¡ Supe que vamos a dormir juntos-Oopss, se puso roja. Hermione arqueó las cejas mirando a Ron y él le dijo en un susurro que era su prima, Fede-, que me parece bien que durmamos en la misma pieza… ¡ahh!...sólo quiero decirte que me parece bien que durmamos en la misma habitación en camas separadas.

Se dio vuelta y vio a Hermione.

-¡Oh!-se había puesto roja de nuevo-perdón. Hola, me llamo Fede y tu debes ser Hermione ¿o me equivoco?-le dio un abrazo y un beso y Hermione se quedó extrañada.

-Pues…sí, soy yo.Veo que te han contado poco de mí- dijo irónicamente.

-Ja,ja,ja...Ron me contó todo sobre ti-Ron se puso rojo-, menos tu apellido ¿Cuál es?

-Granger

-Vaya, que coincidencia. Un primo de mi madre se llama Oliver Granger.

-¡Es mi padre!

-Mentira…No sabía que mi madre tuviera primos magos

-Bueno, es que él es muggle.

-Ah, mi madre también, pero orgullosa.

- …Somos primas de segundo grado.

-¿Qué es eso?

-Los hijos de dos primos serán primos de segundo grado- explicó Hermione.

-Que gran sorpresa…¿entonces eres Fede Weasley Granger?

-No, mi madre heredó el apellido por parte de su madre, así que ya se perdió el apellido, pero eso no importa.

-Eso me da mejores razones para ser amigos, los primos de mis amigos siempre serán mis amigos-dijo Harry.

-Que bien. Bueno, me voy a acostar, los veo luego- y les dio un beso en la mejilla a sus primos y a Harry le dijo-te veo al rato arriba.

-Está bien.

-Demórate un poco para ponerme el pijama.

-OK-tampoco pensaba ir tan tarde, pero quería hablar con su amiga.

Después de hablar como media hora, quiso subir a su habitación, dando por hecho que Fede ya se había puesto el pijama, y se despidió de sus amigos, que se quedaron conversando en la sala. En el camino se encontró a Ginny.

-Harry, por fin te encuentro-y le dio un gran beso a Harry.

-Aquí no, pueden vernos tus hermanos.

-Está bien, pasa-y pasó a su habitación.

Se quedaron harto rato así, acostados en la cama de Ginny, descansando, hasta que Ginny se quedó dormida. Harry la sacó de su pecho y salió de la habitación. Salió lo más callado que pudo. Al llegar a su habitación se encontró con que Fede estaba leyendo, arriba de las sábanas, con pijama, acostada boca abajo.

-Pensé que estarías durmiendo- dijo Harry.

-Sí, ya no más me voy a dormir, no te preocupes-dijo con una sonrisa.

Harry sacó su pijama de debajo de la almohada, y se disponía a salir de la pieza e ir a ponérselo al baño, pero Fede lo detuvo.

-Vamos, no irás a ponértelo al baño¿cierto? Yo me tapo los ojos-y cerró los ojos y se los tapó con las manos.

Harry se puso el pijama lo más rápido que pudo.

-Ya puedes abrirlos.

-Los tuve abiertos todo el rato.

Harry la miró con una cara de espanto.

-Era broma. Ja,ja,ja. Hubieras visto tu cara-y la imitó.

Se rieron por un largo rato. Estaban como embobados, como si todas las cosas que decían eran chistosa, pero eran tan tontas, que no tenían sentido.

-Hippie-dijo Fede.

Se miraron un momento y rieron a carcajadas y Harry preguntó:

-¿Qué es Hippie?-dijo entre risas. Ya les dolían los músculos del abdomen de tanto reírse.

-¿No sabes lo que es Hippie? Eran muggles de los años 70, que usaban ropa de varios colores a rayas, querían la paz y…

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y Ron dijo:

-¿Podrían hacer menos ruido? Tratamos de dormir.

-Está bien- dijeron los dos al unísono, pero en cuanto Ron cerró la puerta se rieron más.

Cuando ya se agotaron los efectos, cayeron rendidos los dos en la cama de Harry y no se acostaron bajo las sábanas.

Al despertarse, Harry descubrió que Fede todavía dormía, tenía la cabeza en su pecho y le pasaba un brazo al rededor de su estómago que le llegaba al otro lado. Harry se sintió bien y pensó en como le encantaba la forma de ser de Fede, pero de pronto pensó en Ginny. Si ella los descubriera así ¿Qué diría?

-Fede, oye, Fede. Vamos, despierta.

-No quiero, Paul, me encanta estar contigo-dijo entre sueños.

-No soy Paul, vamos, despierta.

Se despertó sobresaltada, pero al ver a Harry una sonrisa asomó en su cara.

-Hola, Harry-dijo después de un bostezo y estirarse. Se frotó los ojos-.¿Cómo estás?

-Bien y ¿tú?

-Bien igual.

-Pues no parecía que estuvieras bien. Nombraste a un tal Paul ¿Tenías pesadillas?

De pronto sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos y soltó una lágrima.

-¿Qué sucede¿Era muy fea la pesadilla¿Qué hice?

-No, no es tu culpa.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Es que…Paul.

-¿Quién es él?

-Es…quiero decir, fue mi pololo. Pero lo quise tanto. Tuvimos que terminar por que yo tenía que venir aquí-sollozó con más fuerza.

-Lo siento, yo no sabía…

-Lo sé, no es tu culpa… ¿Podrías….abrazarme?-Harry quedó atónito por aquella petición, pero le dio igual un abrazo. Estuvieron un largo rato abrasados, sin decir nada.

-Gracias.

-No te preocupes. Vamos, sécate esas lágrimas y vamos a tomar desayuno ¿está bien?-dedujo que ya no había nadie tomando desayuno, por que ya eran las 12 del día.

Y acertó. No había nadie. Pero era mejor así.

* * *

Disculpen, sé que hay personas que no les gusta que separe a Ginny de Harry, pero la pagina es para ficción…xD y mi me encanta Harry, y no duden de que también me encanta Ron (jijiji) los dos muy lindos preciosos, en las pelis (daniel y rupert la llevan )y en los libros….Chao,gracias por leer... No se pierdan el capítulo 4. 


	4. Chapter 4: MHB y Conociéndose

Hola¡¡ Gracias por los reviews, dejen mas, porfa ;)...jajaja..aunque son pocos, me conformo...

Si pueden, en sus reviews dejen de que país son, para saber de donde son mis lectores :-). Yo soy de Chilee

Diganme que les gusta y que no, y dejen ideas para saber si va bien o mal...

Y aqui el capitulo...Vean a Ron y Hermine (me encantan)

* * *

CAPÍTULO IV: MHB y Conociendose

Entró en la sala y encontró a Ron y Hermione besándose. De inmediato se separaron.

-¡Oh! Harry, lo siento. Déjame explicarte…-los dos estaban rojos como tomates

-Hermione, no tienen que explicarme nada-_"por fin estos dos habían decidido demostrar sus sentimientos"-_. Sólo venía a decirles que llegaron las cartas de Hogwarts y los gemelos me dijeron que mañana iremos al Callejón Diagon. Me voy. Ustedes pueden hacer lo que quieran-y se alejó con una sonrisa en la cara.

Harry entró en la habitación de Ginny y le dijo:

-Adivina lo que tengo aquí- le dijo mostrándole un sobre.

-Mis MHB-se levantó al instante-. Dámelas.

Harry las levanto para que Ginny no las cogiera.

-Tienes que darme un beso y te las doy.-le dio un beso rápido y trató de alcanzarlas-. Ese no cuenta.

-Vamos, Harry-.Y dándole un beso tan apasionado a Harry, que éste bajó el brazo y las agarró. Pero no querían acabar el beso, hasta que Fede entró en la pieza y los chicos se separaron.

-¡Ay perdón! Yo no sabía…sólo quería saber como te había ido en tus MHB, Ginny.

Ginny, de mal humor, abrió el sobre:

MATRÍCULAS DE HONOR EN BRUJERÍA

APROBADOS: Extraordinario (E)

Supera las expectativas (S)

Aceptable (A)

DESAPROBADOS: Insatisfactorio (I)

Desastroso (D)

Troglodita (T)

RESULTADOS DE GINEVRA WEASLEY

Astronomía: A

Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas: S

Encantamientos: S

Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras: S

Adivinación: I

Botánica: A

Historia de la Magia: I

Pociones: A

Transformaciones: S

-¡¡Guau! me fue muy bien. Tengo….- (contó con los dedos)- 7 MHB. Voy a contarles a todos.

Y Harry y Fede se quedaron solos.

-¿Qué pasó?-dijo Fede.

-Debe estar feliz con sus MHB-dijo encogiéndose de hombros-. ¿Tú cuántas MHB sacaste?

-Ocho y ¿tú?

-Siete, estamos por ahí no más. ¿Qué materia se te da mejor?

-Emm, no se... Creo que todas. Sabes, no me han contado cómo es su colegio ¿es lindo?

-Sí, pero lo mejor es el estadio de quidditch.

Y salieron de la habitación hablando de cómo era el colegio y de quidditch.

Al día siguiente fueron al callejón Diagon apareciéndose. Primero pasaron por Sortilegios Weasley, donde compraron una cantidad de cosas. Fede no la conocía, por que el anterior año sus padres no querían que pasara riesgos y se tuvieron que ir lo más rápido posible. A ellos les pasó algo parecido, y este año seguro que igual. Luego fueron a comprar todos los útiles y las túnicas y los jóvenes junto con Lupin Y Tonks, que hoy tenía el pelo rosa chillón y una nariz pequeñita y respingada, que ya estaban de novios, aunque Lupin no estaba muy convencido, después fueron a tomar algo a El Caldero Chorreante, y Tonks dijo, después de haber conocido a Fede, y ella conocerlos a Lupin y a ella:

-Chicos, queremos anunciarles algo….

-No, por favor Nymph, no…

-No me digas Nymph, me gusta Tonks…Vamos, Lupin, igual se enterarán después. Me muero de las ganas de contarles-le dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza hacia el lado izquierdo. Cerró durante un momento y sus ojos pasaron a ser llorosos, y su cara de una niña muy tierna y pequeña.

-Está bien- se pasó la mano por la cara y se resignó a mirar a Tonks.

-Bueno, chicos, queremos decirles que…estoy embarazada-un murmullo de alegría se extendió por los chicos.

-Que bien- dijo Ginny-, los felicito- les dio un abrazo a cada uno, y le preguntó a Tonks, mientras Harry saludaba a Lupin- Se te nota un poco. ¿Cuántos meses tienes?

-Tres meses.

-Se lo tenían bien guardado.

-Sí, es que Lupin no quería- y le dio un beso, sonriendo. Lupin se encogió de hombros.

-Es que pensé que sería como un insulto a la memoria de tu padrino, tan sólo ha pasado un año…

Harry miró para otro lado y se sentó a la mesa. No quería hablar de Sirius. Aun se sentía fatal por la muerte de su padrino y casi ni siquiera había hablado con sus amigos de eso, y menos lo haría con ellos. Todos callaron, por que vieron el gesto de Harry.

-Lo siento- dijo Lupin.

-No, no te preocupes, no es tu culpa-dijo Fede antes incluso de que Harry asimilara las palabras.

Todos miraron a Fede._"¿Cómo lo sabe ella¿Como sabe de que estamos hablando? No creo que sepa que Sirius es mi padrino ¿o sí?"_- pensó Harry.

- ¿Sabes quien es mi padrino?-preguntó.

- Por supuesto, como no habría de saberlo.

-Pero ¿Quién te dijo?

-Ron me contó- y se encogió de hombros, y todos miraron a Ron, que también se encogió de hombros-. Sobre la sala de las profecías y el velo, que, según mi opinión, es una especie de portal hacia un mundo de personas mortales, pero que han ido a parar allí por maleficios, mejor dicho, por solo el maleficio que les haya dado la muerte, y no quieren irse de la tierra por abandonar algo querido, o por atravesar el velo…-se calló. Todos la miraban-. Lo siento.

-¿Cómo sabes todo eso?-preguntó Hermione, incrédula.

-No lo sé. Es sólo una hipótesis.

-Es muy buena. Yo no…eres muy inteligente- dijo con un poco de celos.

-Pues debe estar en nuestros genes- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Sí, a lo mejor.

-¿Por qué?- preguntó Tonks.

-Es que somos primas.

-No es cierto-dijo Lupin.

-Si lo es.

-Pues, que bien.

-Si, gracias.

* * *

Me encanta que Lupin y Tonks(me gusta mas decirle Nymphadora, pero es mas creible decirle Tonks), y mas si van a tener un hijo...o hija...y Herm y Ron, son la mejor pareja, despues de Fede y Harry, me encantan.

Bueno, que la pasen bien y muchos saludos¡¡¡Dejen reviews, aunque no les guste, para saber su opinion...CHAOO¡¡


	5. Chapter 5: La boda I

Hola a todos¡¡

Nada que decir…solo dejen reviews

Disfruten este capítulo…

CAPITULO V: La boda I

La semana próxima llegaron el Sr. Y la Sra. Weasley, por que pronto se celebraría la boda de Bill y Fleur. También llegaron los padres de Fleur (que aparentemente tenía un hermano que apenas el año pasado había salido del colegio, y, atrajo la mirada de Ginny) que le trajeron a Fleur su vestido de novia hecho a la medida.

La ceremonia se celebraría en el jardín de los Weasley, por lo que mandaron a todos los jóvenes a desgnomizar, a cortar el pasto, sacar la maleza, barrer, poner mesas, limpiarlas, etc.

Al día siguiente Bill hizo aparecer un altar precioso, según las instrucciones de Fleur, lleno de flores blancas y amarillas y varias hileras de sillas de madera.

Todos tenían que usar túnica de gala, por que era formal. Harry quería usar su túnica que usó en cuarto, pero la Sra. Weasley le dijo que no podían usar túnicas por que estarían al aire libre, por lo que le pidió al señor Weasley si le podía aparecer un traje.

-Sr. Weasley ¿Podría hacerme un traje? Es que ni Ron ni yo sabemos hacerlas aparecer…

-Está bien ¿De que color quieres, Harry?

-Emm… ¿azul marino?

Hizo un movimiento con la varita y apareció un traje de la contextura de Harry.

-Gracias, señor Weasley.

-No hay de que, Harry. Toma, llévale este a Ron- Hizo aparecer uno negro para Ron, con el mismo movimiento de la varita.

-Está bien.

Fue a la habitación de los gemelos, y vio que no estaba, por lo que fue a su pieza, por si estuviera buscando algo. Cuando entró en la pieza, se encontró con que Fede se estaba vistiendo.

-¡Harry! ¡No mires!

-Lo, lo…siento- dándose cuenta de que estaba mirando más de la cuenta.

-Yo sólo estaba buscando a Ron ¿no lo has visto?-estaba muy rojo, por la vergüenza-.Perdón, no sabía que estabas vistiéndote…Yo no quise…de verdad….

-Está bien, Harry-su voz no sonaba enojada, si no que un poco divertida, al ver que había hecho sonrojar al chico-. Ron no está aquí, creo que está en la pieza de Ginny…con Hermione.

-¡Aahh! OK, gracias. Vuelvo en un rato a ponerme mi traje, eso sí, recuérdame tocar las puertas antes de entrar. Nos vemos después.

-No, Harry, yo ya terminé, pasa tu a vestirte por mientras y yo te espero.

-Está bien, pero si ves a Ron que pasa por aquí le avisas que yo tengo su traje- dijo entrando en la habitación, y vio lo linda que se veía, pero justo ella iba saliendo de la habitación y no se lo alcanzó a decir. Se vistió y se miró al espejo. Se veía bien. El genero era del color de su cabello, pero la camisa era de un celeste clarito y la corbata celeste igual.

- Yo también voy a la pieza de Ginny, es que las chicas me van a peinar y a maquillar.

El vestido de Fede era precioso. Era de color esmeralda. Le llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y era muy ajustado. Se notaba su figura esbelta, y la mitad de su espalda quedaba al aire. Su cuello iba descubierto y llevaba un collar sencillo.

-Vaya, te ves muy linda- dijo Harry, al mirarla de arriba de abajo.

-Gracias, tu igual, y eso que todavía no me has visto con maquillaje y peinado.

-Prefiero sin maquillaje…

-A mi me gusta sólo recalcar mis ojos. Como son verdes, tenemos que aprovecharlos. Conozco a mucha gente que le encantaría tener los ojos verdes o azules. A mí me encantan mis ojos. Es lo más lindo que tengo.

-Sí, es verdad, son muy lindos tus ojos.

-Ja, ja, ja…nuestros ojos son iguales.

-Lo sé, es sólo que es más lindo verlos en otra persona que en el espejo…Sé que suena extraño, pero es verdad.

-Tienes razón, es más lindo ver tus ojos. Son como profundos-y sonrieron.

Llegaron a la puerta de la habitación de Ginny y tocaron.

-¿Quién es?- dijo Ginny.

-Somos Harry y Fede- dijo Harry.

-Ah, pasen, está abierto.

Ginny miró a Harry y se le iluminaron los ojos.

-Harry, te ves muy guapo en esa ropa muggle.

-Mírate a ti, estás preciosa- y le dio un beso en los labios-.Qué suerte tengo, de estar contigo.

-Sí, eres muy suertudo. Ja, ja, ja.

En ese momento Fede miró para otro lado. Sintió algo en su estómago, y al parecer, fueron celos.

-Hola. Hermione, Ron-estaban como embobados -Holaaa- su voz denotaba un poco de enojo.

-¿Qué te pasa? Es el primer día que noto que estás enojada…Tú no eres así. A ver cuéntame que te sucede- dijo Ron.

-No, no es nada, no te preocupes, Ron. Vamos, chicas, a maquillarnos… que quiero estar lista para cuando empiece.

-OK-dijeron las otras dos, separándose de sus amados.

-Chicos…-y los dos se fueron, malhumorados.

-Primero a ti, Fede, que ya estás vestida.

-Está bien.

Al rato las tres estaban maquilladas y peinadas, Fede con el pelo muy liso, y las otras dos chicas con rulos. El vestido de Hermione era de color crema, un poco debajo de las rodillas y el de Ginny era color dorado, por que debía ser paje.

-Fede, ¿no te vas a poner tacos?- dijo Ginny

-No, es que no me gusta verme tan alta.

-A mi al contrario. Como Ron es tan alto, me gusta verme tan alto como él.- dijo Hermione.

-A mi igual, aunque Harry no es tan alto.

-Yo usaré unas sandalias cafés que me trajo mi madre de Italia- dijo Fede-. Pero igual tienen un poco de taco.

Bajaron y Fleur las arribó, que estaba con un vestido bellísimo, y no lo pudieron negar

-Fleur, te ves muy linda

-_Gacias_ chicas… ¿Quién de ustedes no tiene _pagueja_?

Fede levantó la mano, un poco tímida.

-Bien, tu _igas_ con mi _hegmano_. Él es _Piegge_, ella es Fede.

Pierre era rubio y de ojos verdes, aunque a Fede le pareció que los de Harry eran más lindos, pero seguía siendo guapísimo

Pierre tomó su mano y la besó.

-_Piegge,_ no sueltes tus encantos con ella.

-No, no te preocupes, por mí, ningún problema-dijo Fede.

Las chicas se quedaron mirando a Pierre con la boca abierta.

-Chicas, cierren la boca- dijo Fede, riendo. Las chicas se precipitaron

Pierre y Fede se tomaron de gancho y se fueron caminando al patio, pues ya casi empezaría la ceremonia.

-Bueno, dime, ¿tienes novia?

-Vaya, egues diguecta, eso me gusta. No, en estos momentos no. Así que estoy disponible.

-Ja, ja, ja…yo también. Y ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Dieciocho ¿y tú?

Fede no contestó por que justo cuando estaban saliendo al patio, Harry iba a entrar y se quedaron parados en frente.

-Hola, Harry.

-Ah, hola, Fede- dijo un poco apenado y enojado al ver que estaba con otro chico.

-Andamos con ánimos…-dijo sarcásticamente.

-Pues sí- dijo enojado- ahora, si no te importa voy a buscar a Ginny.

Fede lo quedó mirando, y Harry lo sabía, así es que cuando llegó al lado de Ginny, le dio un apasionado beso, y Fede se puso celosa.

Pierre le dijo:

-¿Vamos?

-Eh sí, sí, claro-saliendo de su ensimismamiento-. ¿De que hablábamos?

-De tu edad.

-Ah, verdad. Bueno, tengo diecisiete, y todavía voy en el colegio……

Harry dejó de escuchar sus voces.

-Bueno, Ginny, vamos afuera, que ya está a punto de empezar.

Durante toda la ceremonia se quedó mirando como Fede y Pierre susurraban cosas en el oído del otro, y eso le hizo sentir celos. _"¿Pero por que siento celos de ella?"_

Al terminar la boda, después de saludar a los novios, Ginny fue al lado de Harry y conversaron un rato. Ginny le dijo:

-Sabes, has mirado a Fede todo el rato ¿Por qué la miras tanto?- dijo con una voz que denotaba que estaba celosa.

-No es nada. Te ves muy linda- y siguió mirando como Fede y Pierre conversaban. Ginny le dijo molesta:

-No me gusta nada que la estés mirando. Quiero que dejes de ser su amigo. Ya no tienes tiempo para mí.

- ¿Que me pides, Ginny? ¿Quieres que deje de verla? Pues no será posible, por que yo no quiero dejar de verla.

-Pero Harry, te pido esto como tu "polola".

-Lo siento, Ginny. Ya no puedes alejarme de ella. Ya la quiero como una amiga.

-Pues parece que sintieras algo más por ella-y salió corriendo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ginny- fue detrás de ella. Ginny se detuvo y le dijo:

-Déjame, Harry. Quiero estar sola. Quiero terminar contigo, pues parece que la miraras a ella como si fuera tu polola.

-Ginny…-pero ella ya se había ido. Fue a su habitación, y estaba llorando.

No se pierdan el próximo capítulo, está muy bueno… ¿Onda entre Fede y Harry? ¿Qué pasa con Ginny?


	6. Chapter 6: La boda II

HOLA! Espero que sigan leyendo mis historias XD y les gusten. Perdón por no subir hace tanto tiempo. Oye. Alguien me puede decir como se pueden dejar reviews?(soy nueva aquí por si acaso). Y yo no hablo así con palabras raras como aquí, pero así se sabe que soy culta (yyyiiii)

* * *

CAPITULO VI: La boda II 

Tocó la puerta.

-Vete Harry. Quiero estar sola.

-Vamos, Ginny- y con un movimiento de la varita, abrió la puerta.

-Harry, perdón, pero no quiero verte ahora. Si quieres después hablamos.

-No, Ginny, hablemos ahora. Sólo dime lo que te molesta.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste todo lo que dije allá abajo?- dijo enojada.

-Sí, pero…no entiendo porqué estás enojada ¿estás celosa?

-No, para nada- dijo sarcásticamente.

- Ginny, yo estoy contigo. Sabes que no te dejaría por Fede.

-¿Cómo sabes que no?

- Por que ella sólo es mi amiga- aunque Harry, en su interior, no lo sabía muy bien, estaba confundido.

-No te creo- y se cruzó de brazos. Harry la trató de abrazar, pero ella lo alejó. Harry forcejeó, hasta que logró abrazarla, y ella se echó a llorar en sus hombros.

-Te quiero tanto, Harry.

-Yo también te quiero, Ginny. ¿Cómo pudiste pensar que me gustaba Fede?

-No lo sé. Es que no quiero perderte.

-Yo tampoco, y no me vas a perder.

-Lo sé, Es que me puse un poco celosa por que sólo tenías ojos para Fede.

-Es que no quería que ese Pierre le hiciera algo.

-Pues, para eso está Ron, para vigilar a los hombres de su hermana y su prima.

-Es que Ron estaba absorto en Hermione- le dio un beso en los labios y en el cuello, que le dieron cosquillas a Ginny- . ¿Te contó Hermione?

-¿Qué cosa?

-De Ron y ella.

-Ah, sí, por fin están juntos, para que Ron no me vigile a mi, por que tu ya estás para eso.

-Sí. Yo no dejaría que te tocaran un pelo, exceptuándome, claro. ¿Bajemos?

-No, me quedo un rato aquí. Ya voy.

-Está bien, te espero- le dio un beso y salió.

Bajó a donde se celebraba la fiesta y se adentro en la pista de baile.

Rato después se encontró con Fede, sola, sentada a una mesa. Estaba un poco triste.

-¿Qué sucede?- le preguntó Harry. De pronto se olvidó de que estaba enojado. Ya era de noche-¿Por qué estás sola?-.Se sacó su chaqueta y se desamarró la corbata.

-Es que Pierre fue a bailar con Fleur, y, pues, no tenía con quien estar. Que bueno que llegaste. -dio un suspiro-. Ay, Harry-y soltó unas lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Harry preocupado.

-Es que- dijo entre lágrimas-…me siento un poco…no sé. Sólo necesito desahogarme. Extraño…

-Ven- y la llevó a un lugar más oscuro y apartado de la fiesta y se quedaron solos. Le puso su chaqueta en los hombros.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que extraño a Paul.

La llevó a su hombro, lloró durante un largo rato y luego se separó del hombro de Harry y se enjugó las lágrimas:

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí, gracias- levantó la cabeza y Harry vio sus ojos, que estaban rojos por el llanto. Eran preciosos, y al verlos, sintió algo en su estómago y dio un suspiro.

-¿Qué sucedió con Ginny?- Harry se sorprendió con la pregunta.

-Pensé que estabas absorta con_ Piegge._

-Pues no tanto. Ya ves que yo también te vigilaba.

-Yo no te vigilaba…

-Harry, te miraba mientras tu no mirabas. Lo supe todo el rato.

-Pues era para que Pierre no te hiciera nada.

-Sí claro-dijo en un susurro, para que Harry no la escuchara

- Pero, dime ¿Qué pasó con Ginny?

-Ah, peleamos.

-¿Por qué?

-Por ti.

-¿Por mí? Pero¿por que por mí?- Harry se pasó una mano por la nuca y miró al suelo.

-Por que se dio cuenta que yo te miraba todo el rato.

-Ja. Lo admites, me mirabas.

-Sí.

-¿Quieres bailar?

-Pues, no se bailar.

-¿No sabes bailar?-preguntó incrédula- Estás igual que Ron.

-Lo sé.

-Vamos y yo te enseño- pero no le dio tiempo de responder y lo tomó de la mano.

Harry sintió algo en el estómago. "Sólo es…sólo es…miedo. Sí, miedo, de que Ron me vea bailando con ella sabiendo que estoy con Ginny" y se sintió peor. Bailaron durante arto rato, hasta que Ginny llegó y se llevó a Harry. Ginny iba mirando hacia donde quería ir, y Harry se dio vuelta, y encontró la mirada de Fede, y le sonrió, y le devolvió la sonrisa. Fede se fue a conversar con Hermione y Ron y luego bailó con su padre, con Bill, con Charlie, con Pierre y con Fred. George bailó toda la noche con Angelina.

Subió a su habitación y no encontró a Harry allí. No tenía sueño, sólo había subido por que la fiesta estaba acabando. Al rato llegó Harry, y Fede le entregó su chaqueta, por que ya no tenía frío, por haber bailado todo el rato.

-Gracias- Harry miró al suelo-. Perdón por haberme ido así, pero Ginny quería bailar y yo no podía decirle que no.

-No te preocupes. ¿Sabes? Ginny ha estado muy rara conmigo estos días ¿Crees que esté celosa?

-Sí, pero es sólo porque eres su prima.

-Sí, debe ser eso- dijo resoplando.

Se quedaron en silencio un momento.

-Te quiero mostrar algo- dijo Fede.

-¿Qué cosa?

Fede se metió las manos atrás del cuello y desabrochó el collar que llevaba puesto.

-Este era el collar de mi mamá.

-¿Por qué te lo dio?

-En realidad, no me lo dio, me lo dio mi padre cuando ella murió…

-¿Murió?

-Sí, pero yo era muy pequeña. Tenía tres años. En realidad, Elizabeth no es mi madre, es mi madrastra, pero igual le digo mamá.

-Lo siento.

-No pasa nada. Acércate- y se apoyó sobre los codos y lo abrió, y había dos fotos.

-Ella es mi madre.

-Se parece demasiado a Hermione y sale con…- dijo Harry, sorprendido.

-con tu madre. Lo sé, es por eso que te la quería mostrar. Todos mis tíos y tías decían que eran muy amigas. Se conocieron en el colegio cuando pequeñas y nunca dejaron de ser amigas.

-En realidad se parecen, tiene tus ojos-dijo Harry.

-¿Como sabes como era tu madre?

-La vi en el espejo de Oesed, junto a mi padre.

-Me encantaría conocer ese espejo. Dicen que es tan lindo- dijo con aire soñador.

-Si quieres te lo puedo mostrar, si es que sigue donde lo vi por ultima vez.

-Está bien-dijo enseñando una sonrisa.

-¿Quien es la de la otra foto?

-Soy yo cuando pequeña.

-Has cambiado mucho.

-Lo sé, tú también-. Viendo que Harry iba a preguntar-. Vi una foto de mi madre y la tuya, con nosotros en sus brazos, cuando muy pequeños. ¿Si quieres verla…?

-Por supuesto.

Fue hacia su baúl y sacó una foto muy vieja, con movimiento. Se la mostró a Harry. En ella salían dos mujeres sonriendo, con dos bebes en sus brazos. Harry se acercó y vio que en su frente no había ninguna cicatriz.

-Te gustaría hacerla desaparecer¿verdad?

-Sí, pero no puedo. Sabes, a veces pienso como habría sido mi vida si mis padres no hubieran muerto.

-Yo pienso lo mismo, pero por lo menos me queda mi padre.

- A mi no me queda nadie.

- Sabes que siempre me tendrás a mi, Harry.

-Gracias.

Se acostaron.

* * *

Bueno, chao. Eso ha sido el capítulo. Quiero decirle al que esta en frente del compu, asi con los ojos rojos, que se meta a (hay muchos tests y weas)Despues yo pongo todos mis resultados... que esten bien, y no se pierdan el capi 7, que pasa mas entre Harry y Fede. ) 


	7. Chapter 7:Viaje a Hogwarts

Hola!!!! No me han dejado reviews :(...dejen...reviewssssssss :S

Perdon por demorarme, pero he estado super cansadaa...ahora me acuesto como hasta las 1 de la mañana entre estudio, fanfic, tele y chateo...en realidad, ni estudio por estar en el compu :)...bueno... que la pasen bakan en Halloween (a lo mejor no subo historia hasta despues de Halloween)...yo con mis amigos vamos a ir a pedir dulces...q cabros chicos!!! vayan a fiestas y pasenlo la raja y lean HP... :P

Los Kiero Mucho :)

* * *

CAPITULO VII: Viaje a Hogwarts

Fede despertó a Harry.

-¿Qué sucede? Son las…-miró su reloj-seis de la mañana. No he dormido ni diez minutos.

-Lo sé, es que quiero que veas el amanecer conmigo. Es sólo para agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-OK, mañana te voy a despertar temprano para que veas como es que te despierten cuando te duele la cabeza.

-Está bien ¿Tomaste mucho whysky de fuego?

-Tomé poco, pero la verdad, es la primera vez que lo pruebo.

-También fue mi primera vez. Ven- le tomó la mano y se desapareció. Lo llevó al techo de la casa, que desde allí se podía ver que unas luces venían por detrás de los cerros.

Harry se echó para atrás, y Fede apoyó su cabeza sobre su pecho, y miraron como el sol comenzaba a salir, hasta que se quedaron dormidos. Fede despertó y dio un gran bostezo, miró a Harry, que tenía los lentes torcidos, y se los sacó. Harry se despertó al instante, y se sentó, miró la hora. Eran las doce del día. El sol brillaba más que nunca.

-Nos quedamos dormidos- dijo Harry.

-Lo sé- dijo sarcásticamente.

- Vamos, o si no se preocuparan por nosotros.

- No creo que haya alguien despierto.

A la semana próxima, partieron hacia la plataforma ¾. Se aparecieron los cuatro jóvenes de séptimo, y Ginny tuvo que irse con su madre y otros miembros de la orden en el metro.

Al llegar, la locomotora de Hogwarts tiraba humo. Se apresuraron a subir, dejaron Fede y Harry sus maletas en un compartimiento, Ron y Hermione debían ir al vagón de los prefectos, y luego bajaron del tren y se encontraron con la Sra. Weasley y Ginny, ella subió al tren y dejó sus maletas.

- Harry, quiero que te cuides mucho, y no hagas tonterías, ni salgas del colegio- Harry asintió. Ahora se dirigió a Fede- y tu también, hija. Tu padre no pudo venir, porque estaba en una misión, y Elizabeth tampoco.

-No se preocupe, tía Molly, después les mandaré una carta diciéndoles que estoy bien.

-Muy, bien, Fede-le dio un gran beso-. Ay, mi Ronnie-los gemelos miraron a Ron y casi se sacaban la garganta por tratar de no reír en frente de su madre-, que no te alejes y no salgas a los jardines de noche por ningún motivo.

-Está bien, mamá-y le plantó un beso en la frente, que le quedo marcado con lápiz labial.

-Y Ginny, mi niña, cuídate mucho, te quiero …

-Mamá ya va a partir el tren- dijo Ginny.

-Lo sé- y le dio un beso más a cada uno- Adiós chicos.

Subieron todos al tren. Harry, Fede y Ginny se dirigieron a su vagón. Fede estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía si la elegiría el sombrero seleccionador o la mandarían a una casa cualquiera.

Ella prefería a Gryffindor, no porque estuvieran sus primos y amigos, si no por que era la casa con la que más se identificaba.

Harry y Ginny se sentaron los dos en un asiento y Fede al frente de ellos.

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Harry. Ginny lo estaba abrazando.

-Es que estoy un poco nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, no va a pasar nada. Me pregunto quién será el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Y si Slughorn seguirá de profesor de Pociones.

-No lo sé, yo creo que sí- dijo Ginny.

Al rato, unas amigas de Ginny, fueron a su vagón y se la llevaron. Fede se paró, y se sentó al lado de Harry.

-Harry¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-Sí, claro.

-Emm… ¿Qué le sucede a Ginny? Está un poco…pesada conmigo.

-No lo sé, nunca la había visto así, pero enojada, uff, miles de veces.

Ja, ja, ja. Lo sé. La vieras cuando pequeña. Ella quería todo solo para ella. Cuando íbamos a la madriguera, se alegraba, pero cuando jugaba junto con Ron…

-Sí, veo que a Ginny no le gusta mucho Ron, me he dado cuenta.

-Son polos opuestos. Oye, Harry¿Te gustaría volar conmigo al llegar?

-¿De noche?

-Sí¿nunca has volado de noche?

-Sí¿pero no hace mucho frío?

-No veo que estés tiritando.

-En realidad, tengo un poco de frío.

-Pues, yo te abrigo- y le dio un abrazo por debajo de su chaqueta muggle, muy apretado. Se separó, y Harry le pasó un brazo por los hombros, y Fede se acurrucó allí.

-Está bien, pero que Ginny no se entere. ¿Tienes escoba?

-Sí.

-Hubieras volado con nosotros en la madriguera.

-Es que no vuelo muy bien.

-Apuesto a que vuelas mejor que Hermione. Ja, ja, ja.

Justo en ese momento llegaron Ron y Hermione, exhaustos.

-Ejem-dijo Ron. Fede se dejó de acurrucar

-¿Hablaban de mi?

Harry y Fede se miraron, y se rieron.

-¿Qué es tan gracioso?

-Nada, es sólo que…no importa- dijo Fede.

Hermione los miró ceñuda.

-Los niños de primero cada vez llegan más chicos-dijo Ron. Se sentó entre Harry y Fede

-Lo que pasa es que tu has crecido-dijo Hermione, y lo tiró del brazo para que saliera de ahí y se sentara junto a ella, en el asiento de al frente, y no le soltó su mano, y Ron estaba muerto de la vergüenza, rojo. Hermione le dio un beso a Ron, que se puso más rojo.

-No hagas eso acá- le dijo en un susurro.

Fede y Harry no se pudieron aguantar la risa.

-Que eres malhumorado, Ron- y cambiando su tono de voz, dijo:-. No saben lo que vimos.

-¿Qué cosa?- dijeron Harry y Fede al unísono, y se acercaron a ellos.

-El nuevo prefecto de Slytherin es Zabini.

-¿¿Qué??- dijo Harry, perplejo.

-Sí, nosotros tampoco lo creímos cuando lo vimos.

-¿Quién es él?- preguntó Fede, ansiosa.

-Ven, te lo muestro- dijo Harry. Y la tomó de la mano y la llevó fuera del vagón. Lo unico que quería era que sus amigos estuvieran para que hicieran lo que quisieran. En el verano no habían estado ni un momento a solas.

Caminaron por el pasillo, y disimuladamente, Harry apuntó hacia el vagón de Slytherin en donde entraba un chico negro.

-Da miedo. Es como muy grandote, e imitó como a una persona gorda e hincho los cachetes.

-Sí. Es alto.

-Muy alto.

-Cuando veas a Hagrid, dirás que Zabini es chico.

-¿Quién es Hagrid?

-Es el guardabosque de Hogwarts.

-¡Ah!- y se derrumbó al suelo, pero justo Harry la atrapó. Varios asomaron su cabeza por la puerta de sus vagones.

-¿Qué sucedió?

-No lo sé, un hechizo me llegó en la espalda y…- algo salió de su nariz.

-Ginny- susurró Harry, enojado.

-¿Qué me sucede?

-Es el mocomurciélago.

-¿Quién lo conjuró?- preguntó asustada.

-Creo saber quién fue.- Le echó el contrahechizo-. Espera aquí.

-Pero Harry, espera…

-Ve al vagón, yo ya iré, y no le digas nada a Ron y Hermione.

-¿Por qué?

-Después te lo diré.

* * *

¿Les gustó? a mi siii jajajaj bueno chao!! 


	8. Chapter 8: Problemas

Holaaaaaaaa!!! estoy super happy:-) no se porque, pero igual. El mino que me gusta ni me pesca, pero...no importa (es Harry ajajajaja no)

Bueno, saluos pa la raula q lee mis hostoriass ((ann: eri la unica que lee mis historiasssssssss :-( nimportaaaa igual te kieroo))

* * *

CAPITULO VIII: Problemas

Harry observó a Fede hasta que entró en el vagón y luego fue hasta el compartimiento de Ginny. Todas las chicas estaban riendo, pero cuando Harry entró, callaron.  
-Ginny¿puedo hablar contigo, a solas?  
-Sí, claro- y salieron al pasillo-.¿Qué sucede?  
-No te hagas la tonta conmigo, Ginny. Sé que le hiciste eso a Fede.  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-El mocomurciélago.  
-Claro que no.  
-Tú lo sabes, Ginny, y yo también. Nadie hace el mocomurciélago tan potente como tú.  
-Y¿para que me vienes a inculpar a mí? Que venga ella y me lo diga a la cara.  
-Ella no sabe que fuiste tú. No se lo quise decir.  
-Díselo, ya no me interesa.  
-Ginny, es tu prima.  
-Lo hice por que andabas tomado de la mano con ella.  
-¿Qué? Sólo la llevaba para que supiera quien era Zabini. Nunca pensé que podías caer tan bajo, Ginny.

Se dio cuenta de su error.  
-¿Eso hacías? Yo pensé…  
-Pensaste mal. Para la otra, pregunta antes de atacar- y se dio vuelta y no redijo nada más.  
-Harry…

Al llegar al vagón, Ron y Hermione estaban abrazados -¿Qué te sucedió?  
- Nada ¿Por qué?  
-Escuchamos algo en el pasillo, y, además, tienes toda la boca con algo verde.  
-¿Qué cosa?- se tocó y tenía algo pegajoso.  
-No lo sé.  
-Yo tampoco- y se encogió de hombros.  
-¿Cómo no lo sabes?-dijo Hermione.  
-Al salir de aquí, no lo tenías- dijo Ron.  
-¡Ah¡ Hablan de lo que tengo en la nariz.  
-Sí.  
-Es que…estábamos en el pasillo y de repente…-llegó Harry-.Harry, que buenos que llegas, estaba explicándoles a Ron y Hermione lo que pasó-dijo aliviada.  
-No fue nada. Es que Fede se resbaló y había algo en el suelo.  
-Pero tú también estás manchado.  
-Sí, es que al tratar de agarrarla a ella, me caí yo también- se encogió de hombros.

Se sentó al lado de Fede, y está le susurró al tiro en el oido -¿Qué pasó¿Quién fue?  
-Te lo digo después, ni que ellos pueden escuchar.

Pero Ron y Hermione no los escucharían ni aunque estuvieran gritándoles, por que estaban inmersos en una conversación coqueta, y reían a cada momento.  
-No creo que puedan escucharnos- dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Harry se quedó absorto en sus pensamientos, pensando en Ginny.

Un rato después llegaron Luna, que se sentó al lado de Ron, y Neville al lado de Harry.  
-Hola chicos- dijo Neville-. Hola, Soy Neville y ¿tú?-dirigiéndose a Fede.  
-Soy Fede, Hola, la prima de Ron.- le estiró la mano, y luego se la dio a Luna, que no dijo nada, por lo que Harry respondió.  
-Ella es Luna Lovegood, va en el curso de Ginny, pero en Ravenclaw.  
-Ah, hola- Luna llevaba sus aros extravagantes, pero esta vez, de zanahorias. Tenía dos revistas El Quisquilloso, y Fede le pidió una.  
-Hola¿Me prestas una revista?  
-¿Estás con Harry?  
-¿Cómo¿Si pololeo con Harry?- lo dijo con una cara de incredulidad.  
-Sí¿estás con él?  
-No, por supuesto que no. Sólo somos amigos.  
-¡AH! Aquí está la revista- y se la pasó.  
-Gracias- miró a Harry, que se encogió de hombros. -Neville, supe que tus padres estaban mejor ¿es cierto?- preguntó Ron.  
-¿¿Qué??- dijo Harry-. No lo sabía.  
-Sí, es verdad. Fui durante casi todo el verano a San Mungo, y los sanadores dijeron que mi presencia les hacia bien, así que…  
-Que bien.  
-Lo sé, es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. El sanador dijo que ahora entendían casi todo lo que se les decía, y ¡¡¡también me hablaron!  
-¿Verdad?  
-Sí, fue lo mejor de todo por que…

Harry pensó como se sentiría Neville que sus padres le hablaran después de tantos años de ausencia. Se imaginó como se sentiría el mismo. Sería lo mejor de toda su vida.

* * *

Ajajajajaj como estuvo el capitulo de hoy dia? corto, pero igual bueno. Ahora la Ginny es malaaaa (muajajajaj) y Neville? me encanta pobresito. Lo que el mas quiere es estar con sus papas y ¡por fin lo logro!

Kiero mucho a todoslos ue leen mis historias, y a los que no nimporta...agreguenme en su mail...me gusta conversar sobre Harry Potter

Chaoooooo que esten bien. Los kiero mucho


	9. Chapter 9:Hogwarts, profecía y peleas

Capitulo IXI: Hogwarts ,¡¿Una nueva profecía?! y Peleas.

Al llegar a la estación, todos fueron hacia Hagrid, que llamaba a los de primero.

-Hola-dijo Fede, alzando la cabeza- supongo que tú eres Hagrid ¿no?

-Sí, gusto en conocerte, tú eres…

-Fede Weasley, mucho gusto- y le dio la mano.

-¿Eres la prima de Ron?

-Exacto.

-No se parecen.

-Lo sé- dijo con una sonrisa.

-Tienes que venir conmigo.

-¿Adónde?

-Los de primero van por el lago.

-Pero yo voy a septimo…

-Pero no tienes casa…

-Está bien. Adiós chicos.

-Chao. Espero verte en la mesa de Gryffindor-dijo Harry.

-Lo mismo digo- dijo gritando.

Al llegar al vestíbulo…

-¿Quién creen que será el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

-No lo sé. ¿Seguirá Slughorn?

-Yo creo que sí- Harry se desanimó-. No sé por qué a ti no te gustan sus fiestas, hay veces que son divertidas.

-¿Divertidas? No lo creo- dijo Neville-. Sólo habla de lo famosos que son unas decenas de sus alumnos, pero de los otros, no dice nada.

Hermione le tomó la mano a Ron para que Lavender viera que Ron estaba con ella, y todas las demás chicas, pero este se puso rojo, y lo único que hacía era ocultar su mano con la de Hermione en su espalda.

-Ron, ¿Qué haces? No quiero tocar tú…

Harry trataba de hablar con Luna, pero seguía escuchando las voces de sus amigos.

-¡Shh! No quiero que todos sepan que estamos juntos.

-Pues cuando estabas con Lavender no hacías lo mismo- dijo Hermione, enojada.

-Pues ella sólo era un juego…

-¿A mi no me consideras un juego?- dijo Hermione, de repente, enternecida.

-Claro que no, tu eres mejor que ella.

-Ay Ron, que lindo eres.

-Lo sé-le dieron ganas de besarla, pero se iba a poner rojo-. No aguanto más- y le dio un beso muy tierno a Hermione.

-¿Me diste un beso en público? No lo creo- le dio otro beso, y Lavender los miraba con odio-. Ahora si.

Ron dejó de ocultar su mano en la espalda, y dejó que todos la vieran.

-Por fin lo enfrentas.

Se sentaron a la mesa, y vieron llegar a Fede con los niños de primero. Fue una de las últimas. Al poner se el sombrero, una voz resonó en su cabeza.

-Mmmm…tienes una buena mente y gran valor. Ya estás un poco grande para esto ¿no? Sin embargo veo que tienes buen corazón, y ¿Qué veo? Un poco del viejo Slytherin también, pero en realidad no perteneces a ella. Sólo una parte de ti se encuentra en Slytherin, y es la parte de la profecía de Tom Ryddle. Mmm...Regulus Arcturus Black...

-¿Qué profecía?¿Quién es él? ¿Por que me lo dices?-pensó Fede.

-Bien, te mandaré a…Gryffindor

-¿Qué profecía?-pensó de nuevo, pero la profesora Mcgonagall le quitó el sombrero.

Fede se fue caminando a la mesa de Gryffindor, llegó y se sentó al lado de Harry. En la mesa todos aplaudían.

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Por qué?- lo miró perpleja.

-¿Estás asustada?

-No, es sólo que…el sombrero me dijo algo…aterrador.

- A mi igual. Cuando me lo probé, me quería mandar a Slytherin ¿quería hacerte lo mismo?

-No, dijo que sólo una parte de mí pertenecía a Slytherin, y era la de la profecía de Tom Ryddle.

-¿Qué profecía?

-Eso mismo me gustaría saber. Y también saber quién es Tom Ryddle.

-¿No sabes quién es Tom Ryddle?- dijo Harry perplejo.

-No ¿quién es?

-Es Voldemort

-¿Voldemort?- dijo Fede, aterrada-¿me estas bromeando? No es cierto.

-No te mentiría con algo así- Ron y Hermione, al frente de ellos, no escuchaban nada de lo que decían.

-No puedo creerlo- respiraba entrecortadamente. No puedo creerlo, no puedo creerlo…

-No te alteres.

-¿Cómo quieres que no me altere?- dijo casi gritando. Ron miró, y los dos lo miraron. Tenían caras asustadas, por lo que Ron se volvió serio de repente.

-¿Qué les pasa? Están pálidos.- Hermione miró y corroboró lo que había dicho Ron.

-Y alterados.

-Nada-dijo Harry.

-Vamos ¿qué les pasó?

-Nada, lo siento, vamos a un lugar más tranquilo-dijo dirigiéndose a Harry-tenemos que irnos.-dijo Fede.

-Nos vemos en la sala común-gritó Ron. Harry levantó una mano como asintiendo.

Fueron hacia la sala común, en donde no había nadie.

-¿Estás segura de lo que dices?

-Por supuesto, aunque desearía lo contrario.

-Yo también.

-Harry, eres muy tierno y me ayudas en todo,y te lo agradezco, pero ¿no crees que eso moleste a Ginny?

-Ginny ya está enojada. Ella fue la que te echó el mocomurciélago.

-¿¿Ginny??¿Cómo pudo ser Ginny?

-No lo sé.

-Pero ella es mi prima…

-Lo sé, lo hizo por que estaba celosa por que nos vio tomados de las manos cuando te iba a mostrar a Zabini.

-No lo creo.

-Para mi es mucho más difícil, imagínate, ya no sé quién es…Creo que voy a terminar con ella.

-No, Harry, no lo hagas. No quiero que termines con ella por mi culpa, por favor…

-No es por tu culpa, ella fue la que lanzó el mocomurcielago.

-Pero está un poco sentida por que me la pasé mucho contigo, eso es todo.

-Querrás decir que está celosa. Pero fue ella quien se lo buscó. Como va a estar celosa de ti, tu solo eres mi amiga ¿no es cierto?

-Pues…sí- "aunque desearía que fuera algo más". Alejó ese pensamiento de su cabeza.

-Es lo que haré, pero luego de ir a volar.

-¿Qué?Hoy día no creo que alcancemos a volar, así que ¿vamos el próximo sábado?

-Está bien.

Empezaron a llegar alumnos a la sala común, y los quedaron mirando.

-Sabes, no te felicité por haber quedado en Gryffindor.

-Hasta a mi se me olvidó- dijo sinceramente. Empezó a ver a su alrededor-. Es muy lindo aquí, se parece a mi colegio…-dijo con un poco de nostalgia.

En ese momento entró Ginny, que miró para otro lado, pero Fede fue a enfrentarla.

-Oye, Ginny ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Veo que le contaste- le dijo a Harry-. ¿Te acuerdas de la advertencia que te di en el verano? Pues, no la has seguido, él es mío. Y tú me estás haciendo perderlo…

-Yo no soy de nadie, Ginny.

-¿Sabes que lo estás perdiendo más por ti misma que por mi culpa? Con tus escenas de celos no sacas nada.

-Pues, si lo encuentras guapo, ve y díselo- Fede se puso roja-. Sabes, Harry, Fede me dijo en el verano que te encontraba muy lindo y que le encantaría ser amiga de alguien famoso…

-¿Qué?

-Eso es mentira, Harry, no le creas. Yo no quiero ser tu amiga sólo por que seas famoso, te lo juro.

-¿Ah, si? Pues lo que dijiste en el verano…

-Yo no dije eso…

-Ahora dices que soy mentirosa, además me quitas mi novio y a mis amigos.

-Ginny, deja de hacer eso-estaba al borde del llanto-. Yo no dije que quería ser tu amiga solo por ser famoso, Harry-se volvió, y miró a Harry, que tenía la cara desencajada, y se volvió a Ginny-. Ahora se que no debí haberte dicho como encontraba a Harry- y salió corriendo.

-Para la otra dile tus secretos a tus amigas- poniendo énfasis en la última palabra.

-Aquí no tengo amigas- gritó desde la puerta de su dormitorio, y cerró de un portazo.

-¿Ves lo que provocas, Ginny? Eres una malhumorada- dijo Ron, que estaba junto a la puerta con Hermione, y luego se fue al dormitorio de los chicos.

Todos habían escuchado la pelea de Fede y Ginny, y estaban todos petrificados junto a la entrada de la sala común.

-Perdón, Ginny, pero no creo que Fede haya dicho eso- dijo Hermione-. Ella es muy buena.

-Esta vez te pasaste- dijo Harry, enojado.

-¿Ahora todos están en contra mía? ¿Hasta mi propio novio?

-Ya no tienes novio-dijo Harry, enojadísimo.

Hermione fue hacia la puerta del dormitorio de las chicas, entró, y cerró la puerta. Se encontró con Fede sentada, llorando, en las escaleras.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Es que no sé cual es mi dormitorio…

-Ven, te lo muestro- y le pasó una mano por el hombro.

-Perdón por lo que dijo Ginny.

-Tú no tienes que pedirme perdón…

-Emmm… ¿En realidad no me consideras tu amiga?

Se había olvidado de que tenía a Hermione, y eso la contentó un poco.

-Me olvidé, perdón, es que como nunca antes habías ido a la casa de Ron…-dijo sollozando.

-Ah, no te preocupes- se alegró.

-Pero más que una amiga, eres mi prima…así somos más cercanas.

-Tú igual.

-Gracias por todo, Hermione.

-No te preocupes, ahora vete a la cama.


	10. Chapter 10: Enfermería

Hola a todos!!! (mejor te digo a ti no ma, Ann) )perdon por haberme demorado tanto, pero estaba llena de pruebas, pero ya termno mi año escolar D...estoy super happy ...pasenlo super bien en el verano, los qestan en el hemisferio sur, y los del norte, disfruten la nieve y todo eso

Saludos a Lolo q va a estar de cumple el 13 (te quiero amiga)

* * *

CAPITULO X: Enfermería

En la sala común, Harry estaba sentado con Ron, todo malhumorado. Ron parecía estar en las mismas, cada uno absorto en sus pensamientos.

Ginny llegó, se agachó, y puso una mano en una rodilla de cada chico. Les miró a la cara, primero uno, y luego al otro.

-Yo…lo siento.

-No es a nosotros a quién debes pedirle perdón- dijo Harry.

-Y eso lo sabes muy bien.

-¿Por qué lo sientes?

-Por haber insultado a Fede y todo eso.

Harry se paró, y se fue a su dormitorio, echando chispas y se acostó al tiro. Ron llegó unos cinco minutos después.

-¿Crees que sea verdad lo que dijo Ginny sobre Fede?

-Tú has conocido mejor a Fede en un verano que yo en 17 años.

-No es cierto.

-Bueno, en 13, la conocí a los 4 años.

Se durmieron inmediatamente. Estaban muy cansados.

Al día siguiente, se juntaron con Hermione, por que Fede ya se había ido a tomar desayuno. Al llegar al Gran Salón, vieron a Fede sentada en una orilla de la mesa, sola, y se dirigieron hacia allá. Fede estaba con la mirada perdida, y al llegar los chicos, se sobresaltó. Harry se iba a sentar a su lado, y la chica se paró.

-Espera- .La tomó del brazo. Fede no quiso mirar a la cara a Harry. Pensaba que este apoyaría a su novia.

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo con cara triste, aun sin mirarle a los ojos. Pensaba que la iba a tratar como a una enemiga.

-¿Por qué te vas?

-¿Cómo?- se sobrasaltó, miró al chico, pero inmediatamente desvió su mirada al suelo-.¿No estás enojado conmigo?

-¿Por que lo estaría?

-Yo tampoco estoy enojado contigo- dijo Ron, pero Hermione lo hizo callar.

-Por lo que dijo Ginny, y todo eso.

-No creo que tú hayas dicho eso. O sino, no me habrías contado todo eso anoche¿no?

-¿Qué cosa…?-dijo Ron, pero no terminó la frase, por que Hermione le tapó la boca dándole un beso. Ron quedó como atontado.

-Ay, Harry, no sabes cuanto me alegro- y le dio un abrazo. Harry igual la abrazó.

-Quédate con nosotros, aunque ya tomaste desayuno.

-En realidad, no he comido nada, por que estaba nerviosa, pero no tengo hambre.

Pasó la profesora Mcgonagall con los horarios.

-Pociones…- dijo Harry desanimado- a la primera hora.

-Me gustan las pociones- dijo Fede.

-Pero no cuando veas al profesor.

-¿Qué tiene de malo Slughorn?- Harry estaba pensando en Snape. Se le había borrado de la mente el año anterior.

-¿Quién es el nuevo profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras?

-¿No lo viste ayer?- dijo Hermione.

-No, es que con todo lo que…- miró a Fede-. Se me olvidó.

Miró hacia la mesa de profesores. El puesto que ocupaba Dumbledore el año pasado, ahora lo ocupaba la profesora Mcgonagall, y el puesto de al lado de ella, lo ocupaba un señor un tanto gordo, pero alto. No era viejo, pero se le habían pasado un poco los años.

-¿Cómo se llama?- preguntó Harry.

-Neil no se que más.

-OK.

- ¿Vamos a clase? Es que empieza como en 2 minutos.

-Sí, vamos.

Llegaron a la sala de Slughorn, que les dio una charla sobre los EXTASIS. Todos los profesores hicieron lo mismo. Y al final del día, ya no querían volver a escuchar esa palabra, pero Hermione seguía insistiendo.

-Este año va a estar parecido a quinto. Lleno de tareas, por que no creo que los EXT…

-Hermione, por favor, cállate- dijo Ron-. Falta mucho para eso- Estaban Harry, Fede y Ron, sentados, casi acostados en el sillón grande, y Hermione sentada en uno chico al lado de ellos.

-Eso es lo que no me gusta de ti, Ron, que siempre dejas las cosas para después- y se paró y se fue.

La persiguió, pero ella ya había empezado a subir la escalera.

-Sí no quieres que la escalera se transforme en un resbalín, te conviene bajar-le gritó, pero no le hizo caso, así que el chico subió, y ocurrió. Hermione bajo boca abajo, y derrumbó a Ron, que ya se había parado. Hermione todavía seguía enojada, pero una sonrisa asomaba su cara.

-Vamos, ayúdame a pararme- dijo Hermione.

Ron la ayudó, y en cuanto se paró, la acercó hacia si. Hermione dio un suspiro. Hermione le dio un abrazo, y lo que Ron quería era un beso.

-Sabes, si tú no quieres besar en público, lo acepto.

-Pero, yo si quería…-dijo Ron apenado.

-¿Querías?

-Quiero…

-En ese caso…- lo atrajo y le dio un gran beso. En ese momento paso Lavender a su lado y la empujó "sin querer", por lo que se cortó el beso.

-Hey-dijo Ron. Se había enojado por que quería seguir así con Hermione.

-Oh, lo siento- dijo Lavender tratando de parecer apenada, pero no lo logró.

-¿Qué te pasa?-dijo Ron más alto.

-Ron, déjalo-dijo Hermione.

-No¿Por qué hiciste eso?

-Fue de casualidad.

-Sí, claro. Eres una…- Hermione le dio un beso para que se callara. Para cuando se separaron, Lavender y Parvati ya se habían ido.

-Menos mal que se fue, porque…

-Si hubieras estado conmigo el año pasado¿habrías hecho lo mismo?

-Contigo es diferente, ella no es nada para mí, pero tú…lo eres todo.

-Ay, que lindo, Ron, te quiero- y le dio un corto beso, y Ron quedó como pucherito (nota de autora….pucherito como cuando los niños chicos se dan un beso, y no saben, con los labios bien apretados y los ojos bien cerrados)-. Ven, vamos hay tarea.

-¿Tú no ibas a tu habitación?

-Ya no estoy enojada…- y fueron donde estaban Harry y Fede, que se estaban quedando dormidos, y Fede tenía apoyada su cabeza en el hombro de Harry.

-Eh, chicos, despierten, a hacer tarea.

-Estamos cansados.

-Yo también, pero no querrán acostarse mañana tan tarde ¿o sí?

-Sí.

-Vamos. Ron, tu pesca a Harry, que yo saco a Fede-pero no pudieron-. Tengo una idea. Aquame…

-Ya estamos despiertos. Bueno, yo por lo menos. Oye, Fede. Fede- la tocó en el hombro-. Fede. ¿Qué le pasa?

-Debe estar durmiendo-. Hermione verificó su pulso- .Está muy bajo su pulso.

-¿Qué le pasa?

-No lo sé. Enervate- no pasó nada-, Mejor llevémosla a la enfermería.

-Yo la llevo- se ofreció Harry, y la tomó en brazos.

Ya no quedaba casi nadie en la sala común, pero los que estaban, mañana iban a contarles a todos en el colegio. Se dirigieron a la enfermería.

-¡Sra. Promfey!- gritó al llegar a la enfermería.

-¡No grites en la enfermería¡-pero no la escuchó. Harry puso a Fede en una camilla, y esperó a que la enfermera llegara.

-¿Qué le pasó?

-No lo sé- la examinó.

-Esta señorita, es nueva ¿no?-Harry asintió-. Nunca la había visto por acá.

-¿Qué le pasa?-preguntó Harry, asustado.

-Sólo es un desmayo. Hoy día no comió nada¿no?

-No, dijo que no tenía hambre.

-Hay que despertarla- fue a su despacho a buscar una botellita pequeña, azul. Le vertió el líquido en la boca, pero ella no despertó.

-Creo que está muy cansada. Debe quedarse acá, y ver si mañana despierta.

-Está bien. Yo me quedo con ella.

-No…

-Por favor, es nueva y cuando se despierte, se va a desesperar, a menos que vea una cara conocida.

-Mmm…Está bien. Tu toma la cama de al lado de ella.

-Gracias- y la enfermera se fue a su despacho.


	11. Chapter 11:Enfermería y Duelo

Hola

hace tiempo que no subía capitulo, pero aqui estoy de nuevo...escribiendo...pasenla bien en la navidad (ya faltan 5 días!!) y tambien en las vacaciones, que no creo que esten en sus casas como para leer esta historia, pero...igual traten de leer )

Espero que hayan terminado el año con buenas notas, por que yo mas o menos D

los quiero...besos

Fede

* * *

CAPITULO XI: Enfermería y Duelo

Se acercó a ella. Le acarició el pelo, y luego apoyó los brazos en la cama, y se quedó dormido.

-Harry-sintió en su oído-. Harry, despierta.

-Mmm…

-Despierta- le hizo cosquillas y se despertó sobresaltado.

-¿Qué sucede? Despertaste

-Sí

-Hola- dijo Harry, aliviado.

-Hola- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿adonde estamos?

-En la enfermería- dijo.

-Tienes una cara…

-Por quedarme a cuidarte me pasó.

-Gracias.

-No hay de que. ¿Que te pasó anoche?

-No lo sé, sólo me acuerdo que me desvanecí al llegar al sillón y…- movió la cabeza hacia un lado, con los ojos cerrados y la lengua afuera.

-Estaba muy preocupado. Te tuve que traer en brazos.

-Parece que ya no puedes dormir separado de mí. Hasta en Hogwarts.

-Parece…-rieron-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Son las 11.

-¿¡Qué?!

-Sí, por eso trataba de despertarte. Yo ya tomé desayuno. Pero recuerda que esta hora la tenemos libre, bueno, yo no, por que tengo Runas, pero tu sí.

-Verdad. ¿Te dijo la enfermera cuando te podías ir?

-Sí, dijo que en un rato más, así que mejor me visto…-Harry la quedó mirando-…mientras tu estás afuera.

-Ah, sí- Harry salió del biombo-. ¿Ya te sientes bien?

-Sí, aunque tengo hambre.

-Pero si acabas de tomar desayuno.

-Pero igual tengo hambre.

-Yo también. Después vamos a las cocinas y buscamos algo.

-OK-salió de ahí, estaba un poco desordenada, pero igual se veía bien-. Espérame, que voy a buscar la medicina.

-Está bien.

Trajo consigo un tarro de…

-¿Miel?

-Sí, me encanta.

-¿Esa es la medicina?

-En realidad, no, pero la pócima está acá dentro. Para que sea más dulce, la tomo con miel.

-¡Ah! Y ¿Por qué tienes que seguir tomando medicina?

-Para… No sé, pero eso me dijo.

-Estás informada. ¿Todavía tienes hambre?

Pasaron a las cocinas, y los elfos les ofreciones dulces, pasteles, tortas y jugos.

_-Locus amoenus_-era la nueva contraseña.

Al llegar, Ron la abrazó.

-¿Cómo estás¿Qué te pasó¿Qué te hicieron¿Te mejoraste?

-Estoy bien. Curada. y ¿Tu como estás?

-Bien. ¿Qué te pasó?

-Fue por que no había comido nada, y me desmayé.

-Estábamos preocupados con Hermione. Ayer, te fuiste inmediatamente, Harry.

-Es que temía por ella- la miró y le sonrió.

-Bueno, ahora debemos ir a clase.

-¿Qué nos toca?-preguntó Harry.

-Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras.

-Ron, espéranos, que vamos a buscar nuestras cosas.

-Está bien-subieron corriendo.

-Ya, vamos- dijo Fede al llegar, un poco después de Harry.

Bajaron muy apurados, por que la clase había empezado hace 5 minutos. Tocaron la puerta.

-Pasen.

-Buenos días, profesor.

-Buenos días. Los estábamos esperando. Tomen les decía, mi nombre es Neil Warner. Bueno, ahora vamos a practicar unos simples hechizos, para ver como van. Todos de pie-todos se pararon.- De parejas.

Harry y Fede se agruparon, y Hermione con Ron.

-¿Qué debemos hacer?- preguntó Fede.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Fede Weasley.

-Otro Weasley.

-Sí.

-¿Cómo sabe que hay más Weasleys acá?-preguntó Harry.

-Eso se distingue- y miró a Ron.

-Bueno, traten de desarmar a su compañero.

-Está bien-dijeron todos.

-Tal vez tú no deberías…

-No te preocupes, Harry.

-Pero…

-Sólo no me dejes ganar.

-Está bien-dijo, no muy convencido.

Fede se puso en posición de ataque, como los esgrimistas, y Harry se rió, y ella también.

-No te rías- dijo aun riendo.

-Es que…no pareces ser muy competitiva.

-¡¿Qué?!

Harry mostró una sonrisa.

-Ahora verás…No me has visto nunca atacando, que yo sepa…

-¿Vale cuando atacaste a Ron en el verano?

-No, esa no.

Volvió a su posición, y Harry hizo lo mismo.

-1, 2, 3…

-Expelliarmus!-Fede lo esquivó muy ágilmente.

-No lo lograrás- dijo, pícara.

-Eres ágil-dijo, mirándola con la cabeza un poco gacha.

-Lo sé. Rictusempra.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja…no…puedo…soportarlo…-Harry cayó al suelo-. Tarantallegra.

-Oh no-le respondió bailando una danza muy rápido, y sus pies se movían frenéticamente-. Levicorpus.

-¡Ahh! Bájame-gritó Harry.

Fede movió la cabeza a ambos lados, negando.

-Entonces…Confundus- Harry aprovechó para bajarse con:- .Liberacorpus.

Toda la clase estaba pendiente de ellos.

-¿Cómo te sienta eso?- dijo Harry, lo miró con cara de enojo-. Desmaius.

-Protego- gritó rápidamente-. Petrificus totalus- y Harry cayó al piso-¿Cómo te sienta eso, Harry?-dijo levantando una ceja.

Todos rieron. Fede se dio vuelta, y justo en ese momento Harry se levantó.

-No muy bien, pero…-se encogió de hombros-. Eres muy buena.

-Gracias, tu igual. Aunque…yo gané.

-Sí, eres muy ágil.

-Y ¿tu? con los hechizos eres sorprendente-dijo maravillada.

-Gracias.

-Bien chicos, ahora, la tarea. Para mañana, una lista de hechizos para desmemorizar, y como usarlo…-sonó la campana-. Nos vemos.

-Harry, eres muy bueno…

-Sí, ya sabemos que los dos son muy buenos…pero no lo digan más-dijo Ron, ya un poco irritado.

* * *

que tal? quedo bueno igual...esperen el proximo capitulo

chaoo


	12. Chapter 12:Quidditch

Holaa...gracias por leer mi historia...y quiero decirles que vayan a ...es mi fotolog y es de HP, de quien mas po...jajajaja...bueno disfruten de este capitulo, que esta muuuuuuyy buenoo...vean que pasa entre Harry y Fede y despues cachen lo que pasa con Ginny, por que en el proximo capitulo se viene algo por eso :P y los dejo con la duda...muajajajaaj

que esten bn y hayan pasado una buena navidad y pasen un año nuevo super weno...y no se queen en la casa, salgan a carretear...)

* * *

CAPITULO XII: Quidditch

Había aparecido un nuevo anuncio en la sala común.

"Todas las personas que se quieran presentar para cazador del equipo de quidditch de la casa el día sábado a las 11, en el estadio de quidditch. No olviden llevar escoba."

Ya no quedaba ningún integrante del equipo que Harry había tendido en su primer año. Katie ya se había ido.

A la prueba se presentaron 25 personas. Fede estaba entre ellos, junto con Seamus y Dean, que también querían ser cazadores.

-Que vuelen los de primero-gritó Harry. Supuso que no lo harían muy bien, y acertó.

-Por favor, vayan a las bancas. El que no tenga escoba o no sepa volar, fue inútil que viniera-unas 9 personas salieron del campo. Así quedaron Fede, Seamus, Dean y otros chicos de sexto.

-La única mujer- le dijo Harry al pasar a su lado, y esta sonrió-. Equipo-gritó-, vengan-acudieron al instante-. Quiero que los ataquen, a todos.

-Está bien- dijeron todos.

-Coote, Peakes, máximo rendimiento, como al estar en un partido- los dos asintieron-, lo mismo para todos, vayan. En equipos de a tres-les dijo a los que se presentaron para las pruebas.

Fede se agrupó con Seamus y Dean.

-Primero ustedes- dijo Harry, apuntando a los de sexto. Los chicos se pusieron en diferentes posiciones.

Volaban muy bien, pero sólo lograron hacer dos tantos, y a uno de ellos una bludger le pegó en la cabeza. Sus amigos lo llevaron a la enfermería.

-Bueno, ahora ustedes. Fede, ven- se acercó a él.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó extrañada.

-Suerte.

-Gracias-dijo aliviada, con una sonrisa, y se fue volando hacia donde estaba Hermione, para ver desde ahí lo que hacían, por que no había ninguna snitch que atrapar. Pero primero fue a tirar la quaffle y las bludgers para que jugaran.

Fede era muy buena. Volaba como un rayo en su nimbus 2000. Logró anotar cuatro tantos, Dean uno y Seamus ninguno. Al bajar todos, dijo:

-No me cabe duda. Fede, bienvenida al equipo.

-Ay, gracias, Harry- y lo abrazó, con la cara radiante, y le dijo al oído para que nadie mas le escuchara-. Sabes, todavía me debes ese vuelo desde el primer día, y ya ha pasado un mes.

-Mañana a las 7, aquí mismo- Fede le guiñó un ojo al separarse.

-Gracias a los que se presentaron…Bueno, equipo-les dijo sonriendo-, estoy muy feliz…

Al otro día, Harry no podía esperar por volar con Fede, y ella estaba igual, por lo que al llegar las 7 tan de repente, le dio un escalofrío. Se fue al estadio de quidditch con la escoba en el hombro, y al llegar, Fede todavía no estaba, pero unos cinco minutos después llegó.

-Hola Harry.

-Hola ¿Vamos?

-Sí, por supuesto-subieron a sus escobas, y Fede subió bien alto, Harry la miró y se quedó ahí parado.

A que no me alcanzas.

-¿Me estás retando?

-Sólo si tú lo tomas como eso-dijo con una sonrisa.

-Bien, pues, estás perdida- pegó una patada al piso, y se elevó muy alto, y Fede escapó al instante y miró para atrás y Harry ya venía casi en sus talones. Aceleró el pasó, y al estar como a un metro del suelo, saltó de la escoba, que fue a parar limpiamente en el pasto, y corrió un poco, luego se dio vuelta y Harry ya venía corriendo atrás de ella.

-No me vas a agarrar-le gritó justo en el momento en que Harry le atrapó la cintura y la botó al piso.

-¿No te iba a agarrar? No es lo que yo veo-Fede hizo ademán de pararse, pero Harry le agarró el brazo, y se acostó en el pasto-. Me cansé-dijo con cachetes colorados

-Yo igual- dijo Fede, acostándose también, y apoyó la cabeza en el estómago de Harry.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-dijo Harry después de un rato.

-¿Qué cosa?-le dijo extrañada.

-Cuando saltaste de la escoba.

-Ah, eso, lo inventé.

-¿Podrías enseñarme?

-¿Ahora?-pregunto con cara de cansancio.

-No, otro día.

-Está bien-Harry le acarició el pelo, y se estremeció al sentir su contacto-.Está empezando a llover…

-Pero quedémonos un poco más-dijo con cara de pena-, por favor.

-Pero nos vamos a mojar…-se pararon.

-¿Qué importa¿No te encanta la lluvia?

-La lluvia sí.

-¿Qué? No te escucho por la lluvia.

-La lluvia sí- dijo gritándole-, pero las tormentas no.

-Si tan sólo son unas gotas-dijo restandole importancia-. Yo amo la lluvia, me encanta mojarme, aunque, ya estoy mojada-.Levantó la cabeza y los brazos y sintió las gotas golpeandole en su cara.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo Harry- ya llueve muy fuerte y nos vamos a enfermar, y no puedo enfermarme.

-¿Por qué?

-Por el quidditch.

-Eres un aguafiestas.

-¿Ah, sí?- le agarró por la cintura y le dio vueltas.

-No, Harry, no-dijo riendo-¿Qué haces?

-¿Así que soy un aguafiestas?

-Ya no pienso así…-dijo Fede, tratando de que lo soltara. Cayeron al barro y rieron-. Eres un tonto-le tiró un poco de barro en el pelo.

-Está bien, pero…-también le hechó barro en el pelo-ahora vamos a los camarines para cambiarnos de ropa.

-Bueno.

-Harry se paró, y la ayudó a pararse a ella. Al estar ya en pie, Fede miró a Harry a los ojos, y este ya la estaba mirando. Harry había cerrado los ojos para besarla. Fede, a pesar de que se mería de ganas de besarlo, movio la cabeza hacia un lado, en contra de su voluntad.

-Harry…Ginny...no podemos-dijo, mirando al suelo.

-¿Es lo que quieres?

-Bueno...-pensaba decir no, pero para mantener alejado a Harry dijo-:si.

-Está bien-dijo Harry, enojado, y se dirigio a los camarines.

Fede se quedó mirandolo, parada, allí sin más que la lluvia en su cara y en su ropa, muerta de frío. Por que si se querían tanto tenían que estar separados. Su corazón le decía besa a Harry, es tu oportunidad, tal vez despúes se arrepienta, pero su mente la traicionaba y le decía que no, por que quería mucho a Ginny, a pesar de estar peleadas, y pensó en Ron. -Se volverá loco-dijo en un susurro-, pero...lo siento...Ron...Ginny- Quería a ese niño, o a ese hombre más que a nada en el mundo, lo amaba, pero no podía traicionar a su familia. Era un engaño. Y sabía que Harry tampoco querría traicionar ni a Ginny ni a su mejor amigo, pero se trataba sólo de un impulso, algo que los llevaba a hacer su corazón. No podía dejar de mirarlo a través de la lluvia, aunque su imagen se hacía menos nitida con cada paso que el chico daba. Sabía que tendría cargo de conciencia como por unos cien años, pero...

- Harry-, pero éste no escuchó-¡HARRY!-gritó con toda su fuerza, cuando el ya casi llegaba a los camarines. Harry se dio vuelta, y la miró. Fede fue corriendo hacia él, le agarró la nuca y lo abrazó y le dio un gran beso, Harry la abrazó y correspondió el beso.

Ya no sentían la lluvia en sus rostros, ni el frio, solo que estaban en algun lugar del mundo, pero no les importaba donde.

Ginny se acercó por el pasillo hacia Harry.

-Hola, Harry. Puedo hablar contigo?

-Emm...-Harry dudó ¿Que mal podría hacerle?-Está bien.

-Se que te has hecho muy amigo de Fede...

-Sí, hasta me contó lo de su madre-dijo como impresionado.

-¿Qué era una bruja muy buena?

-No- dijo Harry, cortante.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que había muerto.

-Su madre no ha muerto. Pero si la he visto ultimamente.

-¿Como? Pero si me dijo...-dijo Harry extrañado.

-Ella te mintió.-dijo Ginny en tono de "pobre chico", con la boca torcida hacia un lado, y negando con la cabeza.

¿Por qué Fede habría de mentirle sobre algo tan importante como la muerte de su madre¿Para decir que eran parecidos¿Para que fuera huérfana también?Pero eso era lo peor que podía haber hecho, por que si diciéndole eso lo quería, entonces no quería ser su enemigo.


	13. Chapter 13: Peleas, muchas peleas

CAPITULO XIII:Peleas, muchas peleas.

Ron le pasó un brazo por la espalda a Fede.

-Deberías buscarte un novio- Fede quedó perpleja y miró a Harry-. Todos nosotros tenemos y…

-No todos-dijo Hermione en un susurro.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó Ron, que había escuchado lo que Hermione dijo.

-Por que…-dijo Hermione, sabiendo que acababa de meter la pata.

-Por que yo terminé con Ginny.

-¡¿Qué?!-las dos chicas tomaron a Ron por la túnica, por si acaso-¿Por qué?-llegaron a la sala común.

-Por que...ha estado muy rara ¿no creen?-se apresuró a decir.

-Sí, es verdad, anda muy rara conmigo-dijo Fede, para validar lo que Harry había dicho.

-Creo que es especialmente por ti, Fede-dijo Harry.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Fede, extrañada y enojada-. Harry, no creo que Ginny esté así…

-Fede no mata ni a una mosca-dijo Ron.

-No te metas- dijeron Fede y Harry a la vez, enojados.

-Nos vamos- dijo Hermione.

-Sí- y se fueron sin que los vieran, ni los escucharan.

-¿Escuchaste lo que dijo Ron?

-Ron, que yo sepa, nunca sabe cuando decir algo oportuno.

-Pues ahora lo dijo. Soy inocente.

-No he dicho que lo hayas hecho intencional…

-Pues entonces, ¿por qué parece que lo hicieras?- estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero no lloró-. Estoy aquí sola, me siento terrible, yo hecho a perder tu relación con Ginny y supuestamente te va mal por mi culpa en las clases. Ahora lo que falta es que Ginny te heche un hechizo y digas que fui yo-dijo enojadísima-. Fíjate que vine a Hogwarts sólo para embarrarle la vida a Potter-sólo le llamaba Potter cuando estaban enojados-. No tengo ningún otro propósito en la vida. ¿Quien sabe lo que ha hecho Potter ultimamente?-gritó, preguntandole a nadie en especial, finjiendo emoción-¿A quien le dio un beso?¿A quien le ha roto el corazón? A mí-gritó hecha una furia.

-Tú no has hecho nada de eso, me entendiste mal…

-Te entendí perfectamente. No quiero que hayas terminado con Ginny por mi culpa, si quieres, vuelve con ella, aunque es lo que más me duele en el alma- se miraron por un momento.

-Ah, sí, pues eso es lo que voy a hacer ahora-dijo ya enojado.

-Dale saludos de mi parte a Ginny-ya se gritaban. Harry desde la puerta de su dormitorio y Fede cerca de la puerta del retrato, y toda la sala común estaba en silencio.

-Lo haré. Y le diré que la enojona y celosa de su prima-había tocado fondo-besó a su ex-novio.

-¿Qué?-dijo indignada-. Tú también me besaste. Correspondiste mi beso. No digas que no te gustó, porque tú quisiste besarme antes, pero yo te rechazé por que por lo menos no miento a mis familiares.

-Pero a tus amigos sí les mientes entonces.

-Yo no he mentido a ningún amigo-dijo deduciendo que Harry la estaba inculpando.

-A mí me mentiste.

-No sé de que hablas, pero, de todos modos, ya no eres mi amigo- se dio vuelta y se preparaba para salir por el retrato, pero la voz de Harry la detuvo.

-A mí me mentiste. Me dijiste que tu madre había muerto...-dijo Harry con un tono grosero.

-Mi madre si murió. Y no hables de ella como si fuera una cualquiera. Te conté que Elizabeth no era mi madre ¿Tan mala memoria tienes, Potter?-cruzó los brazos.

-No me llames Potter-dijo Harry como distraido.

-¿Quién te contó esa mentira?

-Fue...Ginny.

-Ah, claro, por que no se me ocurrió antes. ¿Cuando te vas a dar cuenta que es Ginny la que hace todas las cosas malas?Todo lo que yo hize, Harry, fue quererte. Ahora, Potter,-fingió tranquilidad-dejame tranquila,que tengo que investigar sobre tus salidas nocturnas para decirle a la profesora Mcgonagall, para que así tu vida sea un asco-se dirigió al retrato y lo abrió, pero justo en ese momento Harry dijo:

-Mi vida no es un asco, por que tú estás en ella-lo dijo con una voz de pena y arrepentimiento que derretiría a cualquiera, pero ella no se ablando, se dio vuelta y lo miró a los ojos, y una lágrima caía por su mejilla. Fede se obligó a mirar al suelo, mientras reprimía las lágrimas, que esperaban por salir de sus verdes ojos. Respiró profundamente

-Pues prefiero salir de ella, para que por fin sea un asco y aprendas a valorar a las personas a tu alrededor. Déjame vivir mi vida, Potter. Déjame olvidarte...Déjame tranquila-lloró con rabia.

-Pero es que yo no te quiero dejar-ahora Harry se había acercado a ella y la iba a abrazar, pero ella lo empujó.

-Te dije que me dejaras tranquila-caminó hacia atrás y salió por el retrato, luego se dio vuelta y corrió.

La sala común quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Se habría oído hasta una hormiga caminando. Harry puso sus manos en la cara.

Harry se dio cuenta que todos en la sala común lo miraban-. ¿Qué miran?- dijo enojado, y salió por el retrato. No la encontró.

A los siguientes días, Harry trataba de pedirle perdón, pero ella se iba antes de que terminara la frase. Estaba triste, al igual que Fede. Ya no se sentaba con ellos en la mesa ni en las clases, si no con Seamus y Dean, y no los miraba.

-Fede, adonde te metiste-se pasó una mano por la nuca. "¿Adonde puede haber ido? No conoce muchos lugares en el castillo." –iba pasando por la torre de astronomía, después de una semana y escuchó un ruido que lo hizo detenerse. Era alguien hablando. Fue hacia donde se escuchaba, y encontró a Fede mirando el cielo. Ya estaba oscuro. Se había pasado toda la tarde buscándola.

-Hola-dijo Harry, despacio.

Fede lo miró enojada e hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Harry le agarró el brazo.

-Suéltame-dijo lentamente, pero él no la soltó. Le dio una cachetada-. Suéltame, Potter-dijo como advertencia.

-Tienes que dejarme explicarte.- esperó a que se calmara, se sentó al lado de ella, en el suelo.

-Habla rápido. Tengo que ir a averiguar si le diste un beso a Ginny...tal vez eso puede hechar a perder tu fama. Ahí si que voy a estar feliz.

-No sigas con eso...

-Tú eres el que me persigue, el que me sigue buscando, no yo.

-Yo sólo quería hablarte.

-Vuelve con Ginny, para mi…para mi no hay problema.

-Yo no…

-Si es lo que quieres, los dejaré tranquilos- lo miró.

-No, no hagas eso.

-Es lo que debo…Me alejaré de ustedes.

-¿Es lo que quieres?

-Sí.

-¿Segura?

-Sí.

-No te creo-suspiró-. Pero por lo menos ¿lo apruebas?

-Mi opinión no debe importarte, Potter.

-Pero eres mi amiga.

-Mejor déjame tranquila...-dijo Fede, más como una sugerencia que otra cosa.

-Otra vez con lo mismo-dijo Harry lateado.

-No, es verdad. Vuelve con Ginny-y una sonrisa mas falsa que Hermione con un cero asomó su cara.

Harry volvió con Ginny, pero, a pesar de eso, sentía que tenía que estar con Fede. Y cada vez que Fede pasaba delante de ellos sentía unas ganas de que sintiera celos, y empezaba a besar a Ginny, pero ella los ignoraba,aunque sabía que estaban besándose, pero ponía cara de no saber, y como sabía que eso fastidiaba a Harry, seguía haciéndolo, y Harry se indignaba. Una vez, Harry vio pasar a Fede, agarró a Ginny bruscamente por el mentón, y le dio un largo beso, muy apasionado. Pero como Harry sólo tenía ojos para Fede, no había visto que Ron venía por el otro extremo de la sala común. Ron llegó hecho una furia y los separó,

-¿Qué haces?-preguntó Ron, muy enojado, para el gusto de Harry-. ¿No se suponía que estabas con Fede?

-Ron, no te metas en nuestros asuntos-le advirtió Ginny-. ¿Cómo es eso que estabas con Fede?

-"Estaba" con Fede-dijo la oración bien fuerte, para que Fede le escuchara, pero esta miró para otro lado.

Lo había logrado, había hecho fastidiar a Fede, pero sólo dio un suspiro mirando a Harry. Pensando en el beso que se habían dado. "No pienses en eso. Te hace mal. Olvidalo de una vez por todas. Ese Potter es un creído. No, no es un creído, es muy tierno. No es tierno, es...es...perfecto..."pero se vio interrumpida de sus pensamientos, y dejó de mirar a Harry y se concentró en la tarea de Historia de la Magia.

-¿Weasley? ¿Estudiando?

-No seas pesado, Finnigan.

-Sólo era una broma-se encogio de hombros-. Era para que no te fijaras tanto en Harry-dijo picaramente, y luego se alejó.

Pero justo cuando Fede hbía vuelto la vista a su trabajo, le llamaron.

-¿Fede?

-Ah, ¿Qué Neville?

-¿Me ayudas con el trabajo de pociones? Es que no sé cuales son los ingredientes para una poción crece-pelo.

-Ah, mira...es muy fácil, sólo cópialos de mi trabajo. Está- Fede buscó en la mesa, entre muchos pergeminos desordenados y se lo pasó-aquí. - su trabajo era un poco más largo de lo que debía, pero el de Hermione era un pergamino más, con su letra diminuta, como siempre decía Ron.

Ultimamente, como ni Harry ni Ron la pescaban, pasaba más tiempo con Hermione, que estaba enojada con Ron.

Aquí explico: Harry estaba enojado con Fede. Fede estaba enojado con Harry. Ron estaba enojado con Harry(por usar a Ginny), con Ginny(por dejar ser usada por Harry), con Fede(por haber dejado a Harry y hacer que este fuera donde Ginny) y con Hermione(por que Ron le había gritado, y el dijo que no había gritado y comenzó la pelea). Hermione sólo estaba enojada con Ron, pero como se juntaba con Fede, y ella estaba enojada con Harry, no se juntaba con él. Ron se juntaba con Dean, Seamus y Neville.


	14. Chapter 14: Reconciliación y PROFECIAAAA

holaaa bueno no se si le he dicho antes (parece q no) pero les digo q todo lo q reconocen aqui no es mio, si no de Joanne Kathleen Rowling, pero todo lo demás es mio P

* * *

CAPITULO XIV: Reconciliación y PROFECÍAAAAA

Fede le llevaba la contraria a todo lo que decía Harry. Él decía no, ella sí. Un día tuvieron que juntarse para hacer un trabajo en grupo (el trabajo se lo habían mandado antes de estar enojados). Estaban en la pieza de Harry y Ron. Nadie hablaba. Parecía como si no se conocieran. Estaban sentados en el suelo. Harry y Fede sólo le hablaban a Hermione, y Ron, que ya estaba arrepentido, trataba de acercarse a Hermione, pero ella se corría.

-Creo que deberíamos hacer un duelo o algo así.-el trabajo era para defensa contra las artes oscuras.

-No, yo creo que no, Potter. Deberíamos hacer una demostración de algunas maldiciones y hechizos.

-Cállense-gritó Hermione, alterada, antes de que empezaran a pelear-. Tenemos que hacer un trabajo. ¿Ron, quieres decirme algo?-dijo, ya harta de que Ron se le acercara.

-Sí-contestó Ron, feliz de que Hermione le dejara contarle.

-Vamos afuera. Y ustedes-les dijo enojada-, no se les ocurra pelear. Que cuando llegue los sacaré de la habitación.

-Pero es mi habitación-protestó Harry.

-No me interesa- la cara que puso Hermione, sirvió para que ni siquiera dijeran una palabra.

Hermione y Ron salieron de la habitación, y se la habitación quedó en silencio. Luego de un largo momento (n/a: muy muy largo momento) Harry dijo:

-Sabes, creo que lo nuestro no habría funcionado.

-Habría funcionado de lo más bien si tú no lo hubieras embarrado.

-¿Yo lo embarré?-dijo Harry indignado-.Tú eres la que dice que quiere embarrarme la vida con tus cosas de "quién sabe sobre potter y que ha hecho ultimamente"-dijo imitando su voz. Sus gritos se escucharían hasta la sala común, pero ya no les importaba lo que dijera Hermione.

-Pero lo hize por que tú dijiste que yo te había embarrado la vida.

-Yo no dije eso- sus narices ya se tocaban. Estaban muy, pero muy enojados.

-Pero dijiste que yo te había separado de Ginny-dijo Fede gritándole lo más fuerte que podía.

Se quedaron un momento así, sus caras tan juntas que las narices se tocaban y se miraron a los ojos. Harry movió la cabeza hacia un lado y le robó un beso pequeño. Se separó, y ahora Fede le agarró la nuca y lo besó. Ya no podían esperar más. Estaban sentados en el suelo. Justo en es momento entró Hermione, para retarlos, y abrió la puerta muy violentamente, pero no dejaron de besarse, y al entrar ya iba a soltar la perorata, pero se encontró con aquello, y cerró la puerta lo más silenciosamente que pudo. Ron estaba detrás de ella, y ni siquiera se les pasó por la mente a Ginny.

Fede se echaba hacía atrás, por que Harry poco menos quería comerle la boca, y se tuvo que apoyar las manos en el suelo atrás de su espalda para no caerse. Al final se hechó para atrás y se recostó en el suelo. Harry no la soltaba. De repente escucharon que alguien subía por la escalera, pero se imaginaron que eran Ron y Hermione, hasta que...

-Harry ¿estás ahí?-Era Ginny. Gritó sin abrir la puerta.

-Ginny-susurraron los dos.

-Finge estar enojada-le susurró Harry, y dejo a Fede en el piso y él se fue a recostar en su cama. Fede se sentó y se pasó la manga por los labios-. Sí, estoy aquí. Pasa.

-Ah, que bien por que...-se paró al ver a Fede-. ¿Qué hace esa aquí?- dijo enojada.

-¿Ahora soy "esa"?- dijo Fede levantando una ceja.

-Estamos haciendo un trabajo para defensa contra las artes oscuras-la cortó Harry.

-Fíjate que Ron y Hermione allá abajo también están haciendo un trabajo de defensa contra las artes oscuras, pero no han avanzado mucho.

-Ah, pues, yo pensé que habían ido a la biblioteca-dijo fingiendo inocencia.

-No. Están de lo mejor besándose en un sillón.

-Sabes, Ginny de verdad lo siento, pero tenemos que hacer este trabajo. Es muy importante. Es para los EXTASIS.

-Si fuera tan importante¿no crees que Hermione estaría haciéndolo?

-Es que...está ocupada con Ron.

-Te estaré vigilando, Fede.

-No te preocupes, Ginny, no le he hecho nada a "tú" Potter...-justo en ese momento, Ginny cerró la puerta tras de sí-...el fue el que me besó primero.-se acercó a la cama de Harry, y se acostó de guata en ella.

-¿Qué haremos? No sé si tú, pero yo quiero estar contigo.

-Mejor voy a terminar con Ginny ahora-se paró. Eso respondió a lo que Fede había dicho.

-No, como se te ocurre. Va a saber que pasó algo.

-Me da cargo de conciencia.

-A mi igual. Espera como una semana y terminas con ella.

-No puedo esperar tanto-dijo saltando-. A lo más, mañana termino con ella.

-Está bien, Potter.

-No me llames Potter-dijo riendo y se tiró a ella para hacerle cosquillas.

-Está bien...Potter.

-Que no-dijo haciéndola reir más.

-Es...que...me gusta...llamarte...así...-riendo y haciendo un gran esfuerzo para hablar.

-¡No puedo creerlo!-dijo Hermione cuando Fede le contó todo.

-Fue tan mágico-dijo Fede con un suspiro.

-Que romántico es Harry. En cambio, Ron...

-¿Que tiene?

-No sabe nada del amor...-justo en ese momento llegó Ron, y escuchó todo lo que las chicas decían, y le dio un beso tan grande a Hermione, que esta llego a dar un suspiro.

-¿Decías?-dijo Ron.

-No coman delante de los pobres- dijo Fede.

-Pero y ¿Ha...?

-Dean-gritó Fede, antes de que Hermione la delatara- ¿Cómo estás?

-Hola, bien y ¿tú, Weasley?-dijo Dean , un poco perplejo.

-Bien, pero un poco cansada-se fue junto a él, y Hermione se quedó con Ron, en el sillón de la sala común.

Entró Harry corriendo a la sala común, y fue hacia donde estaban Ron y Hermione.

-Fede ¿donde está Fede?-dijo alterado.

-Aquí estoy, Harry-dijo ella, levantandose de donde estaba sentada con Dean. Harry, por lo visto se enojó.

-¿Que hacias con Dean?

-Nada que te importe.

-¿Que dices?- dijo Harry, perplejo.

Fede lo agarró del brazo a un rincón apartado.

-¿No lo recuerdas? Debemos fingir frente a todos para que Ginny no se entere y eso. Tu fuiste el que lo quiso. Por mi, ya todos sabrían.

-Otra vez lo mismo...

-No empecemos con el tema. ¿Para que me buscabas?-dijo un tanto enojada.

-Si estás enojada, mejor no te lo digo.

-Vamos, dime- dijo, ansiosa.

-Tengo que mostrarte algo. Me acabo de acordar...Ven conmigo- le tomó una mano y la llevó a la escalera de los chicos. Al cerrar la puerta tras ellos, le dio un beso.

-Por fin puedo besarte- dijo Harry. Fede sonrió.

-¿Para esto no más me querías?-dijo Fede como decepcionada.

-No, tan apurona que eres. Ven-subió corriendo las escaleras, abrió la puerta de golpe de su dormitorio, fue corriendo a su baul, aun agarrado a Fede de la mano. Dio vuelta su baúl, buscandolo.

-¿Que quieres mostrarme?-dijo impaciente.

-Esto- dijo, sacando de dentro del baul un pequeño relicario, al parecer, de oro.

-¿Que es eso?- se tocó el cuello, pero aun sostenía el relicario de su madre en el cuello.

-No es el tuyo. Este es de...creo que es de Voldemort.

-¿Voldemort?

-No lo se, pero pertenece a un tal RAB.

-Regulus Arcturus Black-dijo Fede, mirando al vacío.

-¿Que dices?

-Regulus...

-¿El hermano de Sirius?

-¿Es hermano de Sirius?

-Sí¿que sucede con el?

-Sus iniciales. Su nombre es Regulus Arcturus Black.

-RAB. El es RAB. Regulus...era un mortifago-abrio el relicario y saco la inscripcion de adentro-, por eso llama a Voldemort Señor de las Tinieblas.

-¿Puedo ver eso?-dijo Fede, preguntando por la inscripcion que Harry tenia en la mano. Se la pasó.

Leyó:

_Para el Señor de las Tinieblas  
Ya sé que moriré mucho antes de que lea esto,  
pero quiero que sepa que fui yo quien descubrió su secreto.  
He robado el Horrocrux auténtico y lo destruiré en cuanto pueda.  
Afrontaré la muerte con la esperanza de que,  
cuando encuentre la horma de su zapato  
volverá a ser mortal.  
R.A.B._

-La horma de su zapato...su igual. ¿Crees que tu eres la "horma de su zapato"?

-No lo se.

-¿Que es un horrocrux?- preguntó Fede. Harry quedó atonito.

-Es un objeto tenebroso. Un mago lo hace para guardar una parte de su alma, para no morir. Voldemort hizo 7 horrocruxes. Bueno, 6, por que el septimo es el mismo-Fede estaba con la mirada perdida y con la respiracion un poco agitada.

-¿Como se forma un horrocrux?

-¿Para que quieres saberlo?

-No lo se...¿desconfias de mi¿crees que seria capaz de hacer un horrocrux solo para no morir?

-No, bueno...es sólo que me preocupas. No debería haberte contado todo eso.

-Hiciste bien en contarmelo.Dime ¿como se hace un horrocrux?

Harry resopló.

-Matando. Eso desgarra una parte de tu alma, y así puedes encerrar una parte de ella en cualquier objeto.

-No puedo creerlo.

-Fede, es Voldemort, el mago mas malvado ¿como no puedes creerlo?-dijo Harry, diciendo que era lo mas obvio.

-No puedo creer que vaya tan alla para ser inmortal. Es algo...inaudito.

-Parece decir aqui que su igual será el que lo volverá a ver como un mortal, eso quiere decir que destruirá sus horrocruxes...Pareciera ser que Regulus sabía un poco mas que nosotros. ¿Queda alguien de su familia?

-Malfoy, Narcisa, Bellatrix, Tonks...-enumeró Harry con los dedos.

-¿Tonks?

-Sí. Preguntemosle a ella.

-¿Crees que sepa algo?-preguntó Fede, dudando.

-Su madre, Andrómeda, era la prima favorita de Sirius, a lo mejor él le contó sobre cosas raras en su casa. En realidad, todo en su casa parece ser raro y tenebroso.

-En navidad será.

-Por lo que dice aquí, parece ser que Regulus ya destruyó el relicario. Lo que mas quería era destruirlo.

-Pero en casa de Sirius habia un relicario que no se podía abrir. Debe ser el horrocrux, pero si no lo lograron abrir...

-Tengo que ir allá. Me tienes que acompañar. Me has hecho entender mucho-Fede sonrió-. Cuando vayamos a Hogsmeade, nos apareceremos en Grimmauld Place...Ah, se me olvidó. No puedes ir- dijo Harry, de repente-. El guardian de los secretos era Dumbledore, y el murió, asi que, el secreto murió con él. Yo no puedo decirte donde debes aparecerte.

-Ah, no importa.

-Perdón.

-No es tu culpa- le dio un beso.

* * *

ooo wea imbecil se me borro too lo q tenia escrito (snif) y taba re inspira P...bueno, de lo q me acuerdo...

ooooo..este capitulo esta re bueno...me encanta la reconciliación...y la profeciiiiiaa...bueno les voi a contar algo de los proximos capis: mis cabros (e+pq es mi historia P) juegan al quidditch y despues Harry y Fede deciden ir al bosque pero para q? ahi van a tener q ver ustedes pus (muajajajaaj soy malaaaaaa...pero por lo menos les dije algo)

y despues van a ver mas custiones sobre la profeciaaa

q esten bien y no se olviden de los REVIEWS... Y pases por el flog q es mio P y dejen mensajes ...jiji

chaoo

Fd


	15. Chapter 15: Quidditch y Viaje

Por si acaso que sepan que todo lo que reconozcan de aqui no es mio, si no de JK Rowling, pero todo lo demas es mio...)

* * *

CAPITULO XV:Quidditch y Viaje

-Harry- le decía Fede. El fue hacia ella y le dio un beso, pero de repente, ya no era Fede, si no Ginny. Harry se alejó de ella.

-¡Ginny¿que pasó? Fede estaba hace un momento aquí...

-Aqui estoy, Harry-decia Fede, enojada-. Me traicionaste.

-Yo no...tu estabas aqui, junto a mi, y luego eras Ginny y ...

-Mentiroso-decia Ron, y comenzaba a correr detras de Harry para pescarlo. Fede lloraba.

Harry despertó, luego de este extraño sueño.

-¿que te sucede?- dijo Ron, con una voz que denotaba sueño.

-Estaba soñando...algo muy extraño.

Ron no podia enterarse de su sueño, o si no, lo mataría.

-Ah-siguió durmiendo.

Hoy dia se jugaba el primer partido de la temporada, contra Slytherin. Hoy dia vería la eficiencia de su equipo. Estaba feliz de ellos, sobre todo en las ultimas semanas, ya que habían volado de maravilla. Aunque en el ultimo entrenamiento, Ron estaba pálido, igual confiaba en su amigo...

-El partido-dijo Ron, saltando de la cama, luego de haberse despertado hace cinco minutos.

-Tranquilo, no pasa nada-dijo Harry para alentarlo, al llegar al comedor. Como siempre, los de Slytherin los abuchearon, pero los de Gryffindor, los que estaban tomando desayuno a esa hora, entre ellos Hermione y los del equipo, les aplaudieron.

Fede había llegado con Hermione, según supuso Harry. Se miraron por un momento, pero luego, durante el desayuno, trataron de esquivar sus miradas, por que se ponían rojos al instante, o querían besarse allí mismo. Pero era porque la noche anterior, habían tenido una "sesion de besos", si asi puede llamarsele. Escondidos en una sala en deshuso estuvieron conversando y ,obviamente, besandose, durante casi una hora. No querían irse, pero tuvieron que hacerlo por que, ademas de ser muy tarde, sus amigos se preocuparían por ellos.

-¿Vamos?-dijo Harry, despues de que hace un largo rato, habian estado diciendo que se irian.

-No-dijo Fede, dandole otro beso-. No podremos estar juntos hasta mañana. Toda la mañana en el partido, despues almuerzo y luego estudiar en la tarde.

-Pero tenemos que levantarnos para el partido, y descansar bien. No puedes amanecer cansada.

-Pero es que, si nos besamos, duermo mejor-dijo Fede, haciendo una cara tierna.

-No me mires con esa cara-dijo Harry, tratando de parecer enojado, aunque no le salía.

-Yo...no...quiero...irme...todavía-dijo, dandole un beso entre cada palabra.

-Yo tampoco-la abrazó-. Pero debemos.

-Bueno, vamos, pero si el mejor beso es para el final.

-Obvio-dijo Harry picaro. Largo rato estuvieron asi, y luego salieron de la habitacion, de la mano. Por suerte, no se encontraron a nadie en el camino, porque ya había pasado el tiempo de queda para los de septimo.

Estaban en los vestidores, y Ginny los miraba ceñuda, primero a uno y luego al otro. Parecía que ya le habían contado del romance de Harry y Fede, pero en realidad no lo sabía, aunque sospechaba.

-Bueno equipo, haganlo lo mejor que puedan. No, quiero que den todo-corroboró-, para ganar contra Slytherin. Aunque algunos estan enojados-miró a Ginny-, jueguen bien. Ron, no te pongas nervioso- dijo, viendo que Ron estaba pálido, pero luego se puso rojo-. Vamos.-salió por la puerta de los camarines y su equipo lo siguió. Madame Hooch los recibió en la mitad de la cancha.

-Ya saben las reglas. Capitanes, dense las manos-. El capitan de Slytherin era de sexto, un tanto macizo y alto. Era cazador.

Se dieron las manos, y casi se las sacaron de las muñecas.

-A sus escobas-soltó las pelotas-. Y empezó el partido.

Quince escobas se elevaron en el aire. Harry comenzó a buscar la snitch inmediatamente, pero de vez en cuando trataba de mirar a Fede, que volaba de un lado de la cancha al otro en su nimbus.Vió como le metían un tanto a Ron y luego su equipo metía dos tantos y Ron atrapaba la quaffle. Estaba muy desconcentrado, por lo que se obligó a buscar la snitch.

-¿Que haces ahí parado, Harry? Por tu culpa vamos a perder.

-Preocupate de tus asuntos-le gritó, pero no creyó que lo hubiera escuchado, por que Ginny ya iba rápidamente hacia los aros. Harry comenzó a buscar y ,aunque no quería, agradeció que Ginny lo hubiera sacado de su ensimismamiento. La snitch no estaba por ningún rincón del estadio. El otro buscador tampoco la veía. Fede y Ginny parecía que estuvieran compitiendo por quien metía mas tantos, pero eso era mejor¿no?

Harry las miró, y estaban peleando por la quaffle tirándose de las mechas y casi cayendo de sus escobas, fue hacia allá, y justo en ese momento, vio la snitch detrás de Fede y salió disparado hacia ella. El buscador de Slytherin lo vio y salio inmediatamente hacia donde se dirigía Harry. Siguió la snitch por entre las gradas, seguido por el otro buscador. De repente la voz de Luna (que era la anunciadora) habló de algo importante y que pasaba en el partido: que Harry Potter había visto la snitch, y que el gordinflon, parece que se llama Linusach o Lisach, de Slytherin no había visto nada por que había estado mirando a Fede. Esta se puso roja. Todos se echaron a reir.

Harry atrapó la snitch con furia, mirando al buscador de Slytherin, por que había estado mirando a Fede.

Iban 60-40, hasta que Harry atrapó la snitch. Bajó de su escoba y todos se tiraron sobre él (menos los de Slytherin) y vio que a su equipo lo tenían igual.

-Felicitaciones, capitán-dijo Fede al llegar a su lado.

-Nada de capitán acá-y le dio un gran abrazo-. Puede ser compañero, amigo o...novio.

-¿Cómo?¿Me estás pidiendo ser tu novia, delante de todos?

-Sí.

-Pero yo no quiero-Harry quedó perplejo.

-¿Porqué?

-Es broma, obvio que quiero, tonto-se dieron un beso-. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado.

-A mi igual. Pero que no se entere Ginny.

-Creo que ya nos vio, por que salió corriendo hacia el vestíbulo-dijo Fede, mirando hacia donde había desaparecido Ginny-¿A donde vas?-dijo al ver que Harry la dejaba de abrazar.

-Espérame-le respondió, ya corriendo.

-Pero...

-Vuelvo enseguida.

-Está bien-, ya abatida.

Harry corrio escaleras arriba en busca de Ginny, hasta que la alcanzó en el tercer piso. Estaba llorando. Harry se paró en seco antes de llegar a ella.

-Emm...¿Cómo estás?

-No quiero que vengas por pena acá, Harry.

-No vengo por eso. Yo sólo quería disculparme por..tu sabes.

-No tienes que disculparte- dijo mirando al suelo-. Yo fui la que te dejó ir y...odio a Fede. La odio por que la quieras más, estés con ella, juegue quidditch. Odio todo lo que tiene ver con ella, la detesto-ahora le salían lágrimas de rabia.

-Es a mi a quién debes odiar.

Lo miró y se dirigió a los baños.

-¿A donde vas?

-Deberías estar celebrando con todos-dijo, sin volverse.

-Tú igual.

-Yo no estoy feliz por haber ganado un partido. Estaré feliz cuando estés conmigo.

-Estoy con Fede.

-Lo sé. Los vi allá abajo.

-Ah...bueno, entonces...nos vemos.

-Sí, claro-dijo Ginny casi para sus adentros, sarcasticamente.

Harry se fue hacia la sala común donde pensó estarían celebrando el triunfo y Ginny, a los baños. Acertó. Al entrar en la sala común, se causó tal revuelo, que casi pierde el equilibrio. Todos le gritaban cosas, pero él no escuchaba, ya que buscaba a Fede con la mirada. Estaba con Ron, que parecía ceñudo, y con Hermione.

-¿Qué te pasa?-le preguntó a Ron y le dio un pequeño beso a Fede y se sentó junto a ella.

-Me metieron muchos tantos.

-Claro que no.

-Me gustaría que fueras sincero, sólo por esta vez.

-Pero...

-No me interesa. Buenas noches-dijo Ron, ya caminando hacia la escalera.

-Hermione ¿puedes creer...?-justo en ese instante Hermione se levantó de su asiento.

-Pobre Ron, Harry ¿que acaso no es tu amigo?-Hermione también estaba enojada.

-¿Que dices? Por supuesto que es mi amigo...-pero Hermione no supo si era o no su amigo, por que ya había llegado a las escaleras.

-Si hubiera sabido que estaban así hoy, mejor me hubiera quedado con Ginny.

Fede escuchó el comentario y se paró y se dirigió hacia las escaleras del dormitorio de las chicas, a paso rápido. Harry se paró detrás de ella antes de que alcansara la escalera.

-Perdón-dijo al llegar a su lado.

-¿Qué hacías con ella?-sonaba enojada.

-Es que pensé que estaría triste y todo eso...

-Pues debiste haberte quedado allá abajo celebrando con todos. Te vas de donde la pasamos bien a consolarla.¿Que acaso no te acuerdas de todo lo que me hizo?

-Sí, pero...

-Yo también la quiero y todo eso. Es mi prima, pero tú parece que no la has olvidado. Si quieres, terminamos-dijo mirando al suelo.

-No ¿cómo puedes decir eso? La dejé por ti. Siempre me amenazas con -imitó su voz- "si quieres te vas con ella y terminamos". Lo dices como si no te quisiera.

Una sonrisa asomó su cara y dijo:

-Si se que me quieres-dijo tirándole un beso con la boca-, pero es que siempre te vas con ella cuando no estás conmigo. Lo siento.

-Te perdono sólo si...-Fede le dio un gran beso, que lo dejó sin aliento-. Perdonada.

-Tú tambien deberías pedirme perdón por haberme dejado botada recién.

-Ah, verdad-y le dio un beso-. Te puedo pedir más perdón, anque no haya hecho nada.

-Está bien- Harry le estaba dando besos en el cuello, y le producía cosquillas-. Sabes, Harry, nunca te he contado de mi familia. Deberías conocerlos.

-Cuando quieras.

-Si fuera así, te llevaría ahora mismo-Harry se separó de su cuello y la miró.

-Pues, llévame ahora.

-¿Ahora? Pero no se puede salir del colegio-le dedicó una espectacular sonrisa. A Harry le recordaba a alguien, pero no sabía a quién.

-Con polvos flu.

-Aquí-miraron a la chimenea-no hay.

-Tenemos que salir de los terrenos del colegio y luego desaparecernos.

-¿Estás loco? Si nos encuentran, nos expulsarán...-dijo divertida.Luego lo penso un momento...

-Corramos el riesgo-digieron al mismo tiempo.

Harry le sonrió. Fue una sonrisa muy dulce.

-Bueno, pero despúes tú...-dijo Fede.

-¿Yo qué?

-No importa.

-Claro que importa.

-Tú...me llevas a donde vivías.

-No querrás conocer a los Dursley-dijo Harry intrigado por que quisiera conocer a los Dursley.

-No. No los quiero conocer-dijo echándose para atrás, como ofendida-. Quiero decir, con tus padres.

-Ah, pues, ni yo conozco a donde vivía con ellos. Sólo se que es en el valle de Godric.

-¿Cómo?-dijo Fede, abriendo mucho los ojos, y muy perpleja-. Tenemos que ir ahora.

-Pero si íbamos a conocer a tu familia...

-Pero primero yo quiero que conozcas un poco más a la tuya.

-Está bien. Voy a buscar el mapa del merodeador y vuelvo...

-No. Quiero ir contigo para ver a Ron y Hermione ¿Les contamos?

-Despúes.

-Está bien-subieron las escaleras al dormitorio de los chicos.

-¿Cómo están?-dijo Harry al llegar. Nadie le respondió-. Sólo venía a buscar el mapa del merodeador para...-sacó el mapa de su baúl.

-¿A donde van?-dijo Hermione, que no quería estar enojada con Harry.

-A la cabaña de Hagrid.

-Ay, pues, hace tiempo que no vemos a Hagrid...-dijo Hermione, mirando a Ron, casi como invitándolo.

-No quiero ir-dijo Ron malhumorado.

-Ah, pues yo sí-dijo Hermione altanera.

-Pero tienes que quedarte con Ron-dijo Harry, como lamentándolo.

-¿Por qué no quieren que vaya?-dijo Hermione en un susurró, alejándose de Ron para que no le escuchara.

-Bueno, no queríamos decirte por que estaba Ron, pero en realidad, vamos a besarnos a la orilla del lago y, no querrás estar ahí con nosotros-le respondió en un susurro Fede y le tomó la mano y le dio un beso a Harry cerca de la comisura de la boca.

-Ejem-se escuchó del rincón en donde estaba Ron, y se soltaron las manos inmediatamente.

-Luego iremos donde Hagrid-añadió Harry en voz mas alta de lo normal para que Ron le escuchara.

-Ah, mejor me quedo con Ron-y añadio en otro susurro-, pero cuando vayan donde Hagrid, me avisan.

-Lo haremos-dijo Fede guiñandole-. Bueno, nos vamos. Que la pasen bien aquí. Mejórate Ron...

-No estoy enfermo.

-...de tu malhumor-le dijo bajito a Harry, y rieron.

Fede lo tomó de la mano y lo dirigió hacia la abertura del retrato, para ir al bosque prohibido.

Al llegar allí, vieron a la señora Norris por el pasillo, pero, por suerte, no los vio. Salieron al pasillo y corrieron lo mas rápido que pudieron para llegar a la puerta, y si alguien les preguntaba, irían a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Corrieron por los pasillos, hasta que escucharon unos ruidos por el pasillo perpendicular al que ellos iban. Era Filch, pero no tenían por que esconderse, no estaban rompiendo ninguna regla.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? Deambulando por los pasillos a esta hora.

-Son las tres de la tarde-dijo mirando su reloj Harry, y levantando una ceja.

-Pero puedo ver en sus caras que están tramando algo.

-Sólo vamos a dar un paseo por los jardines-reclamó Fede.

-Los estaré vigilando.

-Está bien. Vamos-le dijo en el oido a Harry.

* * *

Holaaaa! a mi me encantooo este capituloo

sorry por no haber subido antes pero es que estoy de vacaciones y no he podido meterme en el computer...espero q lean este capi y les guste...jiji y dejen reviews para opinar sobre lo q viene en el proximo:

-Harry y Fede van al Valle de Godric...a ver si adivinan con quien se encuentran...oooo...es alguien bueno, por si acaso.

-habra harto de los merodeadores...sirius, remus y james...

-fede encuentra un espejo y...esperen a ver lo que pasa

muajajaja soy malaa

saludos y q esten bien

Fede ...

fd-potter


	16. Chapter 16: Valle de Godric

N/A: No soy Joanne Kathleen Rowling...Todos los personajes de esta historia son de ella, excepto los que no conoscan, que son mios...

* * *

CAPITULO XVI: Valle de Godric

Al llegar a la orilla del bosque, miraron a la casa de Hagrid, de donde salía humo de la chimenea (por cierto, la casa de Hagrid había sido reconstruida con la ayuda de los profesores de Hogwarts)

-Hace frío.

-Sí, pareciera que fuera a llover. Apurémonos.

Anduvieron largo rato por el bosque prohibido, Harry miraba el mapa de vez en cuando. Se sobresaltaban cada vez que crujía una ramita bajo sus pies.

-Es un poco...-vaciló antes de elegir la palabra que mas se adecuara a lo que sentía-escalofríante.

-Sí, he entrado muchas veces a este bosque, y las cuatro han sido "escalofriantes"-dijo Harry, con sorna por la palabra-. En la primera hasta vi a Voldemort.

-Espero no encontrarlo ahora.

-No está aquí-dijo mirando el mapa-, y nosotros tampoco.

-Pero espera-dijo poniendo un brazo delante de Harry para hacerlo detenerse- ¿como sabemos en donde aparecernos?

-No se, solo piensa en ir al valle de Godric-luego añadió-. Por si nos perdemos...-y estiró su mano mano para que Fede la estrechara- ¿Sabes aparecerte, cierto?

-Sí-dijo rodando los ojos, pero luego se corrigió-. Mas o menos-los dos cerraron los ojos y pensaron intensamente en el valle de godric, aunque no sabían ni como sería, ni en que lugar, nada.

Pero funcionó. Abrieron los ojos, y se encontraron con un paisaje blanco. Estaba lleno de árboles y casas antiguas llenas de nieve, que todavía vivían personas en ellas. Se acercaron a la casa mas proxima, en donde había un viejito que estaba sentado en una mecedora en el patio de su casa

-Hola. Disculpe ¿podría decirme cual era la casa de los Potter?-preguntó Harry.

-Tienen que seguir por esta calle, dos cuadras mas alla doblen, y la quinta casa es.

-Gracias.

El viejito los miró con cara de pocos amigos.

Los chicos se alejaron, pero el viejito los detuvo, tomando de la muñeca de Fede.

-Esperen.

-¿Que sucede?-preguntó la chica, mirando su brazo todavía cogido.

-No vayan para allá-le agarró el brazo a Harry.

-¿Por que?-preguntaron preocupados.

-Potter, soy Snape-hizo ademán de soltarse, pero no pudo-. Tranquilo, estoy aquí para ayudarte...aunque vaya contra mis instintos. Si quieres, puedo demostrartelo.

-Demuestrelo.

Snape se subió la manga izquierda y, descubrió, que no había ninguna marca, en donde debería estar la calavera con la serpiente en la boca.

-Pero-dijo confuso-...está con la poción multijugos. Eso puede borrar marcas y cicatrices.

-Bueno, cuando recupere mi forma habitual te lo demostraré. Ahora sólo te pido que no vayas a tu antigua casa.

-Pero ¿por que?-preguntó Fede.

-Puede haber alguien vigilando. El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado pensó que querrías regresar a la antigua casa de...tus padres-Harry se fijó en que Snape había dicho el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, en vez de el señor tenebroso, como normalmente lo hacían los mortífagos. Confió en Snape, aunque fuera contra su voluntad-. Yo iré primero a ver si hay alguien.

-Está bien.

Snape comenzó a mirarlo mientras caminaban hacia la antigua casa de Harry.

-Se que no debería decirte esto, pero...Sólo para advertirte, no le hables a Tonks.

-¿Que¿A Tonks?

-No puede explicarte, pero si te llega con algún cuento...Lupin está destrozado.

-¿Pero qué...?

-Por todo esto del embarazo. Está irritable.

Harry se quedó atónito.¿Tonks irritable? No podía imaginárselo.

-Escondanse allí-les indicó un arbol muy macizo-. Y no salgan hasta que les diga que puedan salir.

-¿Estás bien?-le preguntó a Fede- Pareces un poco...nerviosa

-Es que estoy nerviosa. ¿Te imaginas que Voldemort estuviera por aquí?

-No lo creo. No se mostraría solo para vigilar una casa a la que ni siquiera sabe si vendria...

-Lo dices como si fuera malo. Yo prefiero que esté escondido y no ande por las calles matando al primero que se encuentre.

-Bueno, sí, pero...-oyeron como Snape abría la reja y luego la cerraba.

-Si Dumbledore confiaba en Snape, yo tambien lo haré. Pero ¿Tonks? Que raro que esté asi...

-¿Tonks es la metamorfomaga?

-Sí.

-Lo que pasa es que cuando estan embarazadas algunas mujeres se ponen irritantes.

-Entonces...no tengamos hijos. Prefiero tener de ti una imagen no irritante.

Fede le miró ceñuda, pero a la vez enternecida. Harry creía que iban a estar juntos siempre, incluso hasta tener hijos. Y ¿si ella no quisiera tener hijos? Tal vez no quería tener hijos con Harry.

-¿Que?-dijo en tono de haber hecho algo malo, pero sin saber que era lo malo que había hecho.

-No, nada-dijo bajando la vista.

-Fede-le levantó la barbilla la chica con la mano para que le mirara a los ojos. La besó en los labios, mientras acariciaba su pelo, y se lo despeinó. Snape llegó, y carraspeó.

-Vayan a hacer sus...cochinadas hormonales a otro lugar, y no en mi prescencía-dijo en tono severo(XD)

-Pero no estaba aquí cuando...

-Ahórrate los comentarios, Potter-miró a Fede-¿No será esta señorita una Weasley?

-Sí, soy una Weasley, Fede Weasley-le extendió la mano, pero Snape no.

-Será tan mala en pociones como...

-No, en realidad, soy muy buena en pociones, y me va muy bien.

-Con Slughorn allí, no lo dudó. Hasta a Potter le iba bien-se fulminaron con la mirada, como si estuviera "leyendole" la mente. Harry apartó la vista. Snape apretó los labios-. Bueno, pueden pasar. No hay nadie. Yo regresaré a mi puesto. Hasta luego (n/a:preferiría haber dicho hasta nunca P).

-Ven, vamos. No hay nadie.

-Está bien-dijo un poco asustada.

La casa no estaba tan destruida como creían. Sólo estaba un poco deshecha en las paredes por el tiempo. Tenía un jardín que no había sido cuidado en mucho tiempo, desde hace 16 años, exactamente. No había ruido, si no que se escuchaba una linda música que llenaba a Harry, como si estuviera dentro de él. Fede parecía como atontada por eso. Paró de caminar y se quedó parada en la mitad del pasillo que conectaba la reja y la puerta. Escucharon la música atentamente. Harry siguió caminando hasta la puerta, pero sin saber que iba hacia la puerta, y chocó con ella y despertó de repente. Miró para todos lados y vio a Fede con la mirada perdida un poco por detrás de el. La llamó y Fede también despertó como de un lindo sueño. Movió la cabeza freneticamente como para sacarse el canto de la cabeza y fue rapidamente hacia él.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó extrañada.

-Fue el canto de un fénix-y sonrió tan dulcemente, que Fede también sonrió.

Movió el pomo de la puerta y la abrió. Se encontaron con una casa un poco desordenada, tal vez por los años, y llena de polvo. Fede respiró hondamente.

Siguieron entrando y Fede se quedó para ver el living y todas las fotos que había alli, todas cubiartas de una gruesa capa de polvo. Harry subió la escalera, que crujía con cada pisada que daba. Estaba oscuro dentro de la casa, a pesar de que afuera el sol estaba esplendido, pero no abrieron las cortinas o prendieron alguna luz por si alguien los vigilaba desde afuera.

Harry se paseaba con una sonrisa, y Fede lo miraba de reojo a las escaleras cada vez que esta crujía, y pensando: "Si esa sonrisa no es lo más lindo que he visto en mi vida, entonces serán sus ojos", y cada vez que lo pensaba, unas mariposas la recorrían por dentro.

Fede se puso a mirar los muebles de la casa, mientras Harry subía la escalera tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. La chica encontró una foto en el suelo, que tenía roto el vidrio. La recogió del suelo, y sacó la foto de el portafoto desarmado. Era de un chico muy guapo, bueno, dos chicos guapos. Todavía estaban en el colegio, por que usaban las túnicas con el escudo de Gryffindor. Los dos de pelo muy negro. El con el pelo desordenado se revolvía el pelo como si con la primera rafaga que sentía se le iba a ordenar. El otro chico parecía mirar a alguien por detrás de la cámara, al parecer, una mujer, y le hacia guiños y la miraba con una sonrisa.

* * *

Holaaa!! bueno, volvii...y feliz, aunque acabo de entrar a clases denuevo...noooooo! q lataa 

jajaja los deje colgados en la historia??? espero q no tanto P si les gusto este capi, dejenme un RR plisssss

se los agradeceria con el corazon!!! y si me dejan nombres, me paso por su historia

pero si es q son historias de los merodeadores dejenme los nombres si o si pq los amoooo!!!

a todos y mas a sirius!!!!

se me cuidan mucho hasta cuando vuelvaaaaa...cuando quieren q actualise? en 2 semanas? 2 semanas entonces

chaoo

Fd


	17. Chapter 17: Valle de Godric II

n/a: No soy Joanne Kathleen Rowling. Compruebenlo mirando mi carné de identidad...

* * *

Al mirar al suelo nuevamente, Fede encontró un espejo, que casi ni se distinguía por la gruesa capa de polvo del suelo. Lo tomó y lo limpió. Parecía un espejo normal. Pero de repente una cara apareció. 

-Ayúdame-dijo la cara asustada. La imagen desapareció tan rapido como habia aparecido y ahora mostraba la imagen de Fede, que se había quedado de piedra. Se apoyó en la pared, respirando entrecortadamente por el susto.

-¿Harry?-llamó.

Harry asomó la cabeza desde la esquina de la escalera.

-¿Qué...?-dijo distraído, pero luego vio la cara de Fede-. ¿Qué sucede?-dijo preocupado.

-Un hombre apareció en este espejo. Pidió ayuda, y no supe que hacer, ni sabía como ayudarlo, y desapareció inmediatamente.

Harry la miró extrañado. Tomó el espejo y lo reconoció. Era el que le había dado Sirius en quinto. Pero ¿No lo había roto? Lo dio vuelta y vio que tenía la misma inscripción. Lo que le había escrito Sirius.

-Este espejo yo lo rompí, y además ¿como pudo aparecer aquí? Era de mi padre.

Fede se encogió de hombros.

-Tal vez tiene un hechizo Conocedor, que si se rompe, se regenera para que no se pierda contacto.

-Y vuelva a su dueño.

-Eso es magia muy avanzada.

Harry no respondió.

-¿Cómo era ese hombre?-dijo de repente.

-Pues...tenía el pelo negro...-miró la foto que tenía en la mano y cayó en la cuenta-¡Ahhh! Es él. El de la derecha-le enseñó la foto a Harry.

Era Sirius. Pero ahí estaba joven. Se pasó una mano por la cara.

-¿Cómo era el fondo detrás de Sirius?

Recordaba perfectamente la escena. La tenía grabada en la mente.

-Era como...negro. Todo negro. Creo que ví unas gradas o algo parecido.

Harry abrió mucho los ojos. Tal vez había logrado salir. Nunca pensó que podría hacerlo, ni siquiera había pensado en ello. No quería ilusionarse. ¿Que tal si no había salido del velo y ese había sido un mensaje viejo para su padre u de otro tipo?

-¿Sigamos?-le aventuró Fede-. Ya se va a hacer de noche- dijo corriendo una cortina y mirando por la ventana.

Harry asintió. No tenía ganas de hablar. Siguieron por el pasillo, hasta una habitación que no tenía las cortinas corridas. Había alguien allí, que miraba por la ventana y tenía aspecto cansado, pero feliz.

-Harry-se sobresaltó el hombre al verlos allí.

-Lupin-dijo Harry con la misma voz de Remus.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Quiero decir...¿qué hacen aquí?

-Hola-dijo Fede con una sonrisa. Lupin también sonrió.

-Estamos aquí por que...quisimos venir a ver mi casa.

-Ah, no deberían salir del colegio-dijo no retándoles, si no haciéndoselo ver.

-Y usted ¿qué hace aquí?

-Pues...lo mismo que ustedes, sólo que yo ya conocía la casa. Quise venir a ver como estaba aquí.

-Ehh...¿señor Lupin?-dijo Fede tímida.

-No me llames señor.

-Pues, Lupin, eehh...trabaja para la orden ¿no es cierto?

Lupin asintió, extrañado.

-Ya me parecía haber escuchado su nombre en alguna parte. Y ¿Que hace?

Lupin suspiró.

-Me uní a las líneas de Greyback, el licántropo.

Fede no se asustó ni nada. Sabía que no habría luna llena dentro de algunas semanas. Tenía ese lindo gesto de no prejuiciar a las personas, ni siquiera en sus pensamientos.

-Harry, debo decirte que descubrimos que Sirius tiene una hija, y aunque no sabemos quien es...

-¿Sirius tiene una hija?-dijo Harry, perplejo.

-Sí, y aunque no sabemos quién es, debes compartir la herencia con ella.

-Ah, por mi no hay problema, pero ¿Cómo es que no saben quién es?

-Nos lo contó alguien de la Orden. Tu padre, Fede.

-¿Mi padre?Y ¿Que sabe mi padre sobre eso?

-No lo sé, pero lo contó por si acaso. Con todo el lío de lo de Sirius, tal vez fue bueno saberlo.

-Espero que la encuentren.

-Sí, eso espero-dijo Fede.

-Si estuviera aquí, creo que Sirius sería el hombre más feliz de la tierra, y cuando la encontrara...-dijo sonriente-. Bueno, yo...debo ir a ver a Tonks-dio un largo suspiro-. No se les ocurra tener hijos. Los dejo, chicos. Y mejor devuelvanse inmediatamente para el castillo, que puede venir alguien del bando de Voldemort.

-Nos veremos luego-dijo Harry, y cuando Lupin desapareció, agregó:- Espero-y suspiró.

-¿Quién será la hija de Sirius? Me gustaría conocerla.

Fede sonrió. Sentía una extraña sensación, como cuando vio a Harry por primera vez, pero sabía que esta vez no era por Harry, pero no sabía como explicarlo, ni siquiera sabía lo que era. Era como que quería saltar y saltar y sonreír, como cuando te ríes sin motivo...Y sonrió.

Harry la vio sonreír y recordo que aquella sonrisa le recordaba alguien, pero no sabía a quién. Eso lo desesperaba.

-Pero que raro es imaginarse a Sirius con una hija. Ojalá él estuviera aquí...-dijo dando un suspiro. Tenía una gran sonrisa. Estaba emocionado con la noticia. Pero de pronto, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por una voz familiar:

-Estoy aquí.

* * *

Hola!!!!!

gracias por los REVIEWS!!!a ARYLU (sabes, la verdad es q no sabia nada sobre las mary sue y lo de los minos, no se como se llama P...muchas gracias por decirmeloo. espero q este capi no sea tan asi como dices q andes bn) y mich potter (otraaa lectora o.o jajaj cuidate besitos)

este capi va dedicado a Cony ¬¬ una amiga q me chantajeo, por reviews P asi q voy a subir 3 capis por 3 REVIEWS...mal negocio P

eses mal, cony, muy mala, asi q espero los reviews, chantajista )

cuidense muxo muxoooo

gracias por leerme )...y pasense por 


	18. Chapter 18: Toc toc¿Quien es Tu padrino

n/a: Lo he dicho muchas veces, pero, por si acaso, no soy JK Rowling...

* * *

CAPITULO XVIII: Toc, toc. ¿Quien es? Tu padrino...

Los dos chicos se sobresaltaron, y al mirar a la puerta vieron a un Sirius cansado pero feliz. Se quedaron de piedra.

-¿Sirius?-dijo Harry, dudando.¿Y si era un mortífago que había tomado poción multijugos?

-Espero que eso que dijiste de que "ojala él estuviera aqui" fuera yo...

Sí, era Sirius.

Harry lo fue a abrazar.

-¡Sirius!-dijo Fede emocionada y lo fue a abrazar también-Así que tú eres Sirius. Yo soy Fede, hija de Ale y Daniel, no sé si los conociste en la escuela...

-¡Hija de Ale¿Ale Granger?

-Sí-dijo Fede, sonriendo.

-Gusto en conocerte, Fede. Con tu madre fuimos...amigos en el colegio ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine con Harry...

-Pero creí que ibas en otro colegio.

-No te preocupes por mi, Sirius. Cuéntanos¿Como volviste?

-Tranquilos ¿Como salieron del colegio?

-Fuimos al bosque y luego nos aparecimos acá-dijo rapidamente Harry-. Pero Sirius...

-Tranquilo, primero quiero saber ¿que hacen aquí?

-Harry quería conocer la casa de sus padres, y yo también, y lo acompañé.

-Pero Sirius...-dijo Harry. Estaba tan emocionado que apenas podía hablar.

-Ya les cuento, ya les cuento. Impacientes-murmuró entre dientes-. Bueno, acabo de volver. Fue como volver a revivir. Estaba en un lugar extraño, bueno estuve ahí por mucho tiempo allí, desde que caí al velo. Y recuerdo haber visto la cara de una señorita muy guapa hacía un momento, pero no sabía quién era, pero ahora lo sé.-le dedicó una espectacular sonrisa a ésta- Y luego por un túnel y llegué al lado del velo, y fui hacia las escaleras y luego me aparecí aquí, pero no se por que aquí-se encojió de hombros.

-Pero ¿cómo?-dijo Harry, impaciente.

-Creo que fue por Fede.

Fede bufó, sonriendo. Todo era su culpa. Pero por lo menos se alegraba de que eso fuera su culpa, y sonrió a los dos, que la miraban.

-Gracias, Fede. Gracias, de verdad-y la abrazó. Estaba llorando, pero de emoción-. Cuando lo sepan todos...Mi amigo, Remus ¿Cómo estará?

-Acaba de irse-explicó Fede.

-¿Estuvo aqui?

-Sí.

-Vaya, amigo. Siempre cuando yo aparezco-dijo más para el mismo que para Fede y Harry-. Ustedes dos deberían volver al castillo.

-Pero Sirius...

-Nada de peros. Me volverán a ver en Navidad.

-Sirius, acabas de volver, deberíamos...

-No, Harry. Ya se está haciendo tarde. Además, no pasaríamos ni un rato juntos, por que todos me pedirán que cuente la historia una y otra vez-dijo sonriendo, siempre sonriendo.

Y cayó en la cuenta. La sonrisa de Fede era idéntica a la de Sirius. Fue como ver dos gotas de agua, sólo que en sonrisas(XD). Por qué sus sonrisas eran iguales, Harry no lo entendía, pero y que tal sí...

-Sirius¿dijiste que eras sólo amigo de la mamá de Fede?-preguntó Harry, con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí-dijo Sirius rápidamente-, pero vayanse, que ya es de noche. Y no querrán que los castiguen-se acercó a Fede y le dio un abrazo muy grande y cálido-. Gracias, Fede, de verdad te lo agradezco. Te espero en Navidad. Estás cordialmente invitada. Y Harry-añadió cuando se separó de Fede-, quiero que cuides mucho a Fede. Podría ser tu salvación-y le guiño un ojo.

-Lo es-dijo Harry y la miró.

Sirius comprendió.

-Qué bien-dijo mientras abrazaba a Harry.- Nos vemos en Navidad, chicos.

Y en un segundo, desapareció. Los chicos hicieron lo mismo.

* * *

Holaaa

jajaj de nuevo aquiiii

ya se q esto es mui de mary sue, pero es q es inevitable q Fede salve a Sirius...cuando siga la historia se van a dar cuento por que...por el momento se quedan con la duda... muajajajajaja

ahora el proximo capiiiiiiiii...conyyyyyy REVIEWSSSS

Y DE USTEDES TAMBIEN ESPERO REVIEWS P


	19. Chapter 19:¿No qres ir?¿Estas tonta o q?

n/a:1 se borroooo todo lo q habia escritoooooo computador ·$"#¿!...eso no es lo que tengo q decir aca

n/a2: ya se q lo he dicho en las tres partes del triple capitulo D, pero lo vuelvo a decir, por si acaso: No soy JK Rowling, pero me encantarias tener su habilidad imaginativa, como para inventar todo un mundo nuevo...

* * *

CAPITULO XIX¿No quieres ir¿Estás tonta o que?

Llegaron corriendo por la puerta. Ya debían de estar en la cena, y así era. Jadeaban. Harry iba corriendo delante, cogido de la mano de Fede. Llegaron al Gran Salón y se dirigieron inmediatamente hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Se acercaron a Hermione y a Ron, que los miraban extrañados, ya que venían cansados, no los habían visto durante toda la tarde y tenían grandes sonrisas en el rostro. Ron pensó mal de todo esto (n/a: espero q sepan a q me refiero XD...que mal pensado es Ron).

-¿Dónde estaban?- preguntó Ron, ceñudo-. Se suponía que iban donde Hagrid, pero fuimos allí...

Harry se acercó a su oído y le susurró algo rápido. A Ron se le fue dibujando una sonrisa de a poco, y Hermione preguntó:

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo, viendo la cara de Ron.

-Sirius ha vuelto-le contó Fede y a Hermione le brillaron los ojos y su respiración se agitó.

-Señorita Weasley, señor Potter ¿Tendrían el agrado de sentarse? Están formando curiosos- Los dos miraron alrededor, y se dieron cuenta de que todos cuchicheaban y los miraban.

-Eh, sí. Lo siento, profesor Warner. Ahora nos sentamos.

Se hicieron un espacio entre Ron y Hermione. Cada uno le contaba al otro la historia, Fede a Hermione y Harry a Ron.

-No puedo creerlo-dijeron Ron y Hermione al mismo tiempo, cuando les acabaron de contar la historia.

-Sirius es genial-dijo Fede, suspirando.

Harry la miró ceñudo. Fede lo vio y añadió:

-Pero tú eres mejor-luego le dio un pequeño beso, por que Ron "parecía" incómodo.

-Ahora¿Podría estar al lado de mi novia?-dijo Ron.

Fede y Harry se miraron con complicidad, para luego correrse y darle un espacio a Ron.

Fede iró a su novio y sintió unas ganas de gritar de felicidad. Si Harry estaba feliz, ella tambien lo estaba.

-Te quiero-le dijo a la chica, al ver su sonrisa.

La chica no respondió. No se sabe si por que estaba muy emocionada o se habia quedado shockeada y no sabia que decir

* * *

...(espero q no sea lo segundo) 

-¡Irás al partido!-le gritó Hermione.

-No quiero ir-dijo Fede con una sonrisa, escapando para que ella no la agarrara y la obligara a ir.

-Pero si tienes que jugar. Harry es tu novio. No puedes dejarlo votado.

-Por eso no quiero ir.

-¿Por qué?-preguntó extrañada.

-Por que se enojó conmigo-dijo con un puchero, del otro lado de la cama de Hermione, para que la chica no la agarrara.

-Algo debiste haber hecho-le dijo la chica ceñuda, tratando de acaparar los dos lados de la cama para Fede no saliera por la puerta.

De pronte Fede se detuvo de escapar y miró al suelo, y murmuró algo inaudible.

-¿Que?-preguntó Hermione.

-No le dije que le quería-dijo bastante afectada.

-Pero ¿por que?-preguntó la chica atónita, pero no obtuvo respuesta por que Fede había salido corriendo por la puerta, todavía en su pijama, que consistía en una polera con tirantes y un short corto.

-Vuelve aquí-gritó Hermione, enfadada. Pero tampoco obtuvo respuesta.

Fede llegó a la sala común y se escondió detrás de un sillón. La sala común estaba vacía.

-Tienes que ir-gritó Hermione, ya enfadada-. Perderan el partido por culpa tuya si no te presentas.

-Pero es que...-se levantó, y dejo ver en donde estaba, y Hermione saltó un sillón y quedó delante de ella.

-Nada de peros. Tienes que ir-dijo cortante.

Fede se tapó los oídos y se dio media vuelta, gritando:

-No te escucho, no te escucho-se dio media vuelta sacando la lengua a Hermione para que dejara de fastidiar, pero se encontró con la cara de...

-Harry, mi amor, mi vida, mi cielo...-dijo fingiendo inocencia-yo estaba...emm...conversando con Hermione sobre...lo guapo que estás con la túnica del equipo-lo miró de arriba a abajo, con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera admirando a Harry de verdad-¿no es cierto, Hermione?

Harry miró a Hermione, y esta negó y se dio vuelta para mirar a Fede con una ceja levantada y una pequeña sonrisa. No se había buscado una novia para esto.

-Mala amiga-le susurró enojada-. Traicionera.

-Te lo tenías merecido por no haberme hecho caso-le susurró con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia la castaña.

-Cuando Harry termine conmigo, te arrepentirás de haber...

-Ya callense las dos-dijo Harry, cortando su discución.

-Harry, cariño, yo voy al baño y vuelvo...-dijo yendo hacia el retrato.

-Los baños no son hacia la salida-le dijo Harry. Fede frunció el ceño,y se dio vuelta, pero no dijo nada.

-¿Qué haces así?-dijo Harry al ver que los otros chicos que habían llegado a la sala común la miraban con los ojos muy abiertos-. Y no la miren como si no hubieran visto así a una chica-les dijo enojado.

Lo que pasaba es que habían visto a muchas chicas, pero nunca con un pijama así.

-Se llama pijama, y se usa para dormir...-dijo sarcásticamente.

-Ya sé lo que es un pijama-gritó.

-Es que como no los usas...-dijo Fede.

Ron la miró ceñudo.

-No quiero decir que...ni tampoco...Es que mira-le explicó a Ron-, cuando dormimos en tu habitación...-eso sonó feo y lo corroboró-en distintas camas, Harry dormía sólo con boxer y como querías que no lo mirara si se sacaba la ropa delante mío. Míralo a él-añadió, indicando a Harry.

Harry se había puesto rojo.

-No se si me preocupa mas que hayas visto a Harry o sepas lo que son los boxers-dijo Ron, enojado.

-Pero eso no viene al caso-dijo Harry, ya que Ron iba a tirarle una reprimenda- Quiero saber por que estás así todavía.

-Por que acabo de despertar, o sea, estaba durmiendo...-dijo como si eso fuera lo más obvio.

-Se eso. Sólo dime ¿Por que no estás con la túnica de quidditch?

-Por que...iba a ir al baño-dijo la primera escusa que se le vino a la cabeza.

-Pero el partido está a punto de empezar.

-Es que...es que...no quiero ir-dijo finalmente, mirando al suelo.

Harry quedó con una mirada de ¡¡¡¿¿¿Qué???!!! y con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-¿Es una broma?

Fede lo miró con un puchero y negó.

-Tienes que ir.

-Pero es que como estás enojado conmigo...-dijo la chica, con cara tierna. Siendo chantajista se lo ganaría.

-Tienes que ir-volvió a decir Harry, sin tomar en cuenta el comentario de Fede.

-Oblígame-dijo retándolo.

Le puso una mano en la espalda y luego una por detrás de las rodillas y la tomó en brazos.

-Harry-dijo asustada, tratando de soltarse- ¿Qué haces? Suéltameee.

-Te llevo para que te vistas-dijo mientras subía las escaleras y la chica pataleaba y gritaba para que la soltara, pero tampoco quería que la soltara, por que podía caer.

-Hermione ayúdamee...Ron, por favor...

Ron se acercó a Hermione y le dio un beso, todavía escuchando los gritos de la chica.

-¿Por qué no quería ir?-dijo tratando de besarla, pero ella se resistía.

-Por que imbeciles como tu irán a verla al partido-Hermione se dirigió a las escaleras.

-Pero ¿qué hice?

-Es tu prima, Ronald.

-Y ¿que sucede con eso?-preguntó contrariado. No sabía de lo que hablaba la chica.

-La mirabas como...como embobado.

-Pero si tú llegaras así a la sala común...  
-Eso no pasará nunca-le respondió Hermione.

-...yo quedaría más embobado-continuó el chico sin escuchar lo que ella decía.

Hermione se puso como un tomate inmediatamente. No pudo mirarle durante el desayuno, por que se ponía más roja aún de lo que estaba. Fede llegó a su lado, y enojada, se sentó.

-Y a ti ¿Qué te sucede?-viendo como Hermione se ponía roja.

-A mí, nada-dijo, fingiendo.

-Vamos, se que sucede algo. Ron¿qué le sucede?

Ron se encogió de hombros, al ver que Hermione le miraba y se pasaba un dedo por la garganta, a modo de cuchillo, con una mirada significativa como advertencia.

-Bueno, dejen sus bobadas hormonales para más rato, por que me dá asco-dijo enojada.

-Está bien, te lo diré-dijo Hermione.

-Pero es que me dará asco y me quedaré sin trabajo.

-¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con lo otro?

Fede inspiró, y luego habló.

-Si me da asco, no podré jugar, y si no juego, Harry se enojará más conmigo, y si Harry se enoja más conmigo, terminaremos, y si terminamos, caeré en la depresión, y si caigo en la depresión, me irá mal en los exámenes, y si me va mal en los exámenes, no podré hacer lo que me gustaría, y si no hago lo que me gusta...

-Vale, vale, ya entendimos-dijo Ron, harto.

* * *

computador estupidooo, q borra todo lo q le quiero decir a mis lectores P 

holaa

jajajaj aqui les dejo este triple capi, q a mi me encantooo

y la parte en q fede sale corriendo pq no quiere jugar, francamente...jajaj

y me dejan REVIEWS, plis, como es triple capi (q le doi con decir triple capi, es q me encanta decir triple capi D)

se me cuidan muxooo

y me dejan REVIEWS (ahora necesito inyectarme reviews en vena, pq no puedo vivir sin ellos XD)...cuantos quiran

chaaao

saludoss

Fd

PD1:este capi va para todos los q me leen, especialmente para la chantajista...quiero decir, cony )

PD2:pasense por


	20. Chapter 20:Visitas

n/a: no soy Joanne Kathleen Rowling, y todos los personajes de esta historia son de ella, excepto los nuevos q encuentran, q son de propiedad mia...

* * *

Capítulo XX: Visitas 

Obviamente, ganaron el partido. Eran el mejor equipo que se había visto en Hogwarts nunca.

Alguien por detrás le tapó los ojos con las manos. Era un chico, bueno, un poco más grande, de unos 17 años. Hermione quedó con la boca abierta al ver por sobre la cabeza de Fede.

El chico le guiño un ojo, y Hermione le sonrió. Ron puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡¡Harry, me perdonaste!!-dijo, y sacó las manos de sus ojos y se dio vuelta para mirarlo. Pero no se encontró con Harry, si no con otra cara conocida.

-¡Kevin!-gritó, entre emocionada y sorprendida.

-¡Fede!-la imitó Kevin, y abrió los brazos, para recibir un abrazo.

Se levantó para darle el abrazo, que dejó al chico sin aliento. Varias chicas habían vuelto la cabeza para ver al chico rubio y de ojos verdes que acompañaba a Fede.

-Fede-dijo Hermione con una sonrisa-¿Este es del chico que me hablaste¿Él era tu novio?

-¿Kevin, mi novio? No, por dios. Que asco-dijo desechando esa idea. Y Kevin le pegó en el brazo-. ¡Es mi hermano! Bueno, hijo de mi padre, pero al fin y al cabo hermano-dijo poco menos gritándole-. Pero dime ¿Qué haces aquí?-dijo Fede con una sonrisa volviéndose a Kevin.

-Vinimos por unos días a verte-dijo Kevin-. Sí, claro-añadió después-. Vinimos a quedarnos durante un tiempo, a estudiar en Hogwarts.

Fede sonrió. Kevin le tomó una mano para darle una vuelta y admirarla-. Estás guapa. Ya verás cuando le diga a Bill, mi querido primo, que estás de novia.

-Bill ni se inmutará, por que está casado, por lo tanto, no se pondrá celoso-le sacó la lengua- y además, lo conoce, y le cae muy bien ¿no es cierto, Ron?

Kevin buscó durante un momento a Ron por la mesa, y encontró inmediatamente al pelirrojo.

-¡Ron!-gritó Kevin y se tiró a abrazarle amigablemente.

-Primo-y sonrió.

-¿Y Ginny? Ah, ya veo a mi pelirroja favorita-dijo mirando a la puerta del Gran Salón.

Fede frunció el ceño. Estaba un poco celosa de que Kevin quisiera tanto a Ginny. Se dirigió a la puerta del Gran Salón para saludar a Ginny, que se había quedado allí parada al verle en la mesa de Gryffindor.

-¿Kevin?-preguntó, como si sus ojos la engañaran.

-Por supuesto, primita-y le abrazó.

-¡Kevin!-gritó ahora fuerte, sabiendo que no era un espejismo-. No te ví en la boda de Bill.

-Es que no estuve allí-dijo sonriéndole.

El chico pasó un brazo por sus hombros y Ginny pasó un brazo por su espalda. Harry pasó a su lado y apenas les miró, demasiado feliz con que Gryffindor hubiera ganado. Estaba un poco enojado con Fede todavía, pero con la llegada de Kevin a Fede se le había olvidado que Harry estaba enojado con ella.

-¿Harry Potter?-le preguntó a Ginny, al ver pasar a Harry a su lado, quien asintió.

Kevin le siguió con la mirada, y le vio llegar al lado de Fede, quien trató de hablar con él, pero el no quiso. Fede le mandó un beso con la mano.

-¿Harry Potter conoce a mi hermana?-dijo extrañado.

-Son novios-corroboró Ginny. Sabía que Kevin se pondría celoso por su "pequeña" hermanita.

Kevin se ahogó.

-¿Novios?-dijo, como contrariado y emocionado, cuando ya no estaba ahogado.

Se dirigió rapidamente hacia la mesa, y fue a hablarle a Fede.

-Ya verás cuando se lo diga a John-dijo con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

-No podrías-dijo Fede negando con la cabeza, temiendo que lo hiciera, y mirando a Harry con miedo.

John era su otro hermano, más grande que Kevin, de 19 años, y era aún más sobreprotector que él. Bueno, Kevin no era tan sobreprotector, pero John hacía el trabajo por los dos.

Kevin era del estilo de los gemelos y Bill.

-Iré ahora mismo a enviarle una carta-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-No-dijo aterrorizada-. Entre los dos son unas bestias. Si se lo dices, vendrá inmediatamente a hacer puré a Harry-se tapó la boca con las dos manos. Había decidido no decirle nada a sus hermanos.

-¿Quién me hará puré?-preguntó Harry cuando las palabras de Fede llegaron a sus oídos.

Fede se levantó.

-¿Lo confiesas, eh?-dijo con una mirada maligna Kevin.

Fede negó con la cabeza.

-No dije Harry-se corrigió la chica-, dije...-pero no tenía excusas muy buenas-Larry.

Kevin le apuntaba con un dedo hacia el pecho y le miraba en todo momento. Caminaba, por lo que Fede iba hacia atrás.

-Ya lo sabía- se paró, le miró como diciendo "Soy mas listo que tú" y se dio vuelta. Fede lo siguió.

-Odio esa mirada. Y no eres más listo que yo-dijo indignada.

-Cómo tu digas-dijo sonriendo.

Eso hizo enojar más a la chica.

-Si se lo dices, yo le diré lo de que estuviste enojado conmigo.

Kevin se paró en seco y le miró, tapándose la boca con una mano, como si estuviera terriblemente indignado.

-Eres una malvada-dijo-. Usas su amor para chantajearme. Sólo por que te quiere mucho más que a mí.

-Bien, tu no le dices sobre Harry, y yo no le digo sobre tu enojo de la otra vez- dijo levantando la mano. Kevin la tomó, cerrando el trato. Fede sonrió satisfecha-. Ahora te presento a Harry.

-Pero si yo ya lo conozco-reclamó el chico.

-Pero él no te conoce a tí. Harry¿quieres acercarte?-le preguntó Fede-. Ya sé que estás enojado conmigo, pero tengo que presentarte a alguien especial para mí.

-¿Quién es¿Tu novio?-dijo Harry, celoso-. Por que si no lo és, parece como si lo fuera.

-Tú eres mi novio-Kevin le dirigió una mirada como de enojo, pero luego se convirtieron en ojos dulces-. Kevin es mi hermano.

-¿Hermano?-preguntó Harry, aliviado.

-Sí, y más te vale no hacerla sufrir-dijo, dándose la mano-. Por que yo no te ayudaré.

Fede entornó los ojos.

-Eso lo ha hecho él solito-dijo en un susurro, y miró a Harry.

Kevin se acercó a Harry y le apuntó con un dedo.

-Y no se te ocurra tocarle un pelo, que si me entero, voy inmediatamente donde John-y dirigió su cara hacia Fede y le sacó la lengua, y Fede lo imitó-.Bueno, ahora que estamos tranquilos-dirigió su mirada a Fede- quiero decirte que vino alguien conmigo. A que no adivinas quién es.

-Emm...¿John?

Kevin negó.

-¿Papá?

Negó de nuevo.

-Baa...-dijo harto-. Es Martin.

Fede quedó con la boca abierta.

-¿Ma...Martin?

* * *

Holaaaaaaa

io por aqui de nuevooooo

i son 2 semanas despues...justito + 1 dia XP

perdooon...

i gracias a los re views q me dejaron...me hacen mui feliz )

las quierooo

bueno, en este capitulo...gryffindor gano el partido y luego llegan dos visitas, q son Kevin, hermano de Fede y Martin...

i eso pos

espero q les haya gustado, y se q esta cortooo, pero iwal subi

bueno estaba pensando en subri un fic de los merodeadores, pero no se...denme su opinion n.n

i pasense por 3w. q es mi flog

besitos a ustdes

i se me cuidan eh? n.n

Fd

PD¿Quien es Martin¿Que hacen aca ellos dos¿Que pasara con Harry y Fede? averigualo en el siguiente capitulo XP


	21. Chapter 21: Ayylos Franceses

N/A: No soy Joanne, por si acaso.

* * *

Capítulo XXI: Ayy los Franceses...

-¿Ma...Martin?

Kevin afirmó.

-¿A dónde?

-Está sacando el equipaje.

Fede hizo ademán de pararse. Kevin le sostuvo el brazo, para que no se escapara.

-Pero ya viene.

-¿Quién es Martin?-preguntó Harry, extrañado.

Pero no alcanzaron a responderle, por que justo en ese momento apareció un chico de pelo café claro, pero un poco más oscuro que el de Fede, con ojos azules tan profundos, que eran lo que más resaltaba de su cara. Era lindo, aúnque no era un perfecto ejemplar. Y Fede gritó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Oh, dios mio, Martin¿Cómo viniste¿Como...como...?-la chica saltaba de alegría.

-Oh, señorita, sólo vine a este castillo...por que le amo-dijo como si estuviera tremendamente enamorado, agachandose a su lado. Fede le tomó la mano.

-Querido, mi corazón le pertenece a otro caballero. Lo siento. Es por su bien-dijo tocándose el pecho con voz afectada.

-¿Otro amor?-dijo- Oh, no. Eso me deja sin corazón, ya que usted, querida dama, me lo ha quitado y destrozado en mil pedazos. Pero dígame ¿Quién es ese afortunado caballero?

-Ese afortunado soy yo-añadió Harry uniéndose al juego.

-Ah, pues para tener el corazón de esta dama tendrás que pelear conmigo, malandrín-y sacó una un tomate de la mesa y Harry tomó una zanahoria, que fue lo primero que encontró.

-Ja-dijo Harry sarcástico-. Eso no es una espada, por lo tanto-añadió mientras enterraba la zanahoria en el estómago de Martin y este caía al suelo fingiendo-yo gano.

-Ah, Harry-dijo mientras Harry le ayudaba a levantarse-. Hola-se estrecharon las manos-. Me presento: soy Martin. Amigo de Fede, tu...-vaciló-querida novia.

-Oye-dijo pegándole un manotazo-. Harry, no le hagas caso-dijo besándolo-. Has ganado mi corazón.

-Hola-dijo Harry-, gusto en conocerte-dijo mientras besaba a Fede con la boca hacia un lado.

-Euuggg, que asco-dijo Martin, fingiendo, al verlos besarse.

-Sí, claro-dijo dándole otro manotazo.

-Como verás, Harry, tu novia me tenía todo el día a manotazos. Ahora mis brazos volverán a estar rojos. Ya comenzaba a extrañarla-dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Él es Ronald, nuestro primo- dijo Kevin. Estrecharon las manos.

-Dime sólo Ron.

-Y ella es Hermione-le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Y es mi novia-añadió Ron.

Hermione le miró ceñuda.

-Ven, te enseñaré el castillo ¿Vienes Harry?

-No, tengo mucha hambre-la besó para despedirse.

-Espera-dijo Martin-. No me has presentado a aquella pelirroja-dijo mirando a Ginny.

Ésta sonrió y le miró igual.

-Ah, ella es Ginny-dijo tirándole de la ropa, pero el chico ni se movió.

-Hola, Ginny-dijo besándole en la mejilla-. ¿No será Ron tu...?

-Hermano, sí. Ni se nota-dijo irónica.

-Todo aquí es precioso. Me quedaría para siempre. El castillo es mi amor platónico-dijo sonriendo.

-¿Puede ser un castillo un amor platónico?

-Claro-dijo indignada.

Comenzaron una pelea sobre los amores platónicos. Cuando sus voces se apagaron, Kevin se sentó al lado de Harry. Hasta ese momento había estado parado.

-Harry, lo siento por lo de la advertencia de recién.

Harry se extrañó. Kevin se encogió de hombros.

-Es sólo para que le diga a John que la cuidé y todo eso. Ni aunque Harry Potter esté con su hermanita se va a alegrar.

-Está bien. Entiendo a los hermanos, aunque yo no tengo.

-Y Ron¿así que ella es tu chica?-dijo mirando a Hermione.

-Soy Hermione-corroboró ella, sonriendo-. Y sí, somos novios.

Ron se acercó y le dio un beso.

-Desde el verano-añadió Ron.

-Pues tienes suerte-le guiñó un ojo.

-Sabes, Kevin-dijo Harry, quién quería averiguar sobre la familia de Fede. Este le miró-, tú y Fede no se parecen. Es como si fueran dos desconocidos. Sólo por los ojos, son iguales...

-Lo sé. Lo mismo sucede con John. Ella es diferente-resopló-, es igual a mamá. John es parecido a papá. Y yo soy...el rechazado-fingió llorar y se tapó la cara con las manos. Luego las levantó de repente y siguió hablando-. No, yo soy parecido a mi madre (n/a: q tbn es madre de John. el papa de fede estuvo casado antes con otra señora y tuvo dos hijos, luego con ale, la mama de fede y luego con elizabeth). Por suerte no salí pelirrojo-dijo aliviado-. Sin ofender, Ron-añadió. El aludido asintió.

-Fede¿Estás segura de que Daniel es tu padre? Quiero decir¿Cómo lo sabes¿Estás segura?

Ella le miró extrañada. Estaban en la sala común, en un sillón ya con pijama. Habían bajado a escondidas para estar un rato solos.

-¿Qué te sucede?

Harry se encogió de hombros. Fede le puso una mano en la frente para ver si tenía fiebre. Harry siguió hablando, como si Fede no hubiera hecho nada.

-Es que el mismo Kevin lo dijo. Que no se parecen.

Fede frunció el ceño.

-¿Por que Kevin se mete en mis asuntos? Y ¿Que hacían hablando de mí?

-Ah, pues-no contaba con eso-...es que eres tan bella que...

-Sí, claro. Esperaré a que me lo digas.

Harry no dijo nada.

-¿Estás celoso de Martin?-volvió a fruncir el ceño.

-No, no es eso...

-Por qué si estás celoso de Martin también deberías estar celoso de Pierre...

Abrió la boca y luego se la tapó con las dos manos, negando con la cabeza.

-¿Que dijiste?-dijo Harry alterado.

-Yo, nada-dijo tratando de escapar, pero Harry la pilló.

-Dijiste que debería estar celoso de Pierre ¿Eso quiere decir que estuviste con él?

Fede negó freneticamente.

-¿No estabas deprimida por Paul en ese tiempo?

Fede trató de explicarle, pero no la dejó.

-¿Eso quiere decir que cuando tienes pena te vas con alguien¿Estás conmigo por pena?

Fede negó, pensando en esa idea absurda.

-Siempre tratas de cuestionar si te quiero o no. Piensas siempre mal de mí. Y para que lo sepas, si estuve con Pierre. Sólo fueron besos de una noche y nada más.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Harry ante esa declaración.

-Pero si tu estuviste con Ginny-dijo indignada.

-Pero...pero eso es diferente-se giró y se cruzó de brazos.

-Es lo mismo-dijo dándole vuelta-. Y no puede serlo sólo por que seas hombre, si es que era eso lo que ibas a decir.

-Eso era lo que iba decir.

-Ah, pues, pensé que eras diferente, pero eres un machista.

-¿Por qué gritan?-preguntó Ron frotándose los ojos, apareciendo por la escalera de los chicos.

Miraron hacia la entrada de los dormitorios. Ya había varios chicos que habían escuchado la escena.

-Estábamos conversando-dijo Harry.

-Ah si, pues menuda conversación-dijo sarcástico Martin-. Por lo que iba no conversaban de cosas comunes como el clima.

-Los deben haber escuchado hasta los centauros-añadió Kevin, saliendo de detrás de la pequeña multitud- ¿Por que peleaban?

-Por que cierto...chico no soporta que yo haya estado con otros chicos.

-¿Estuviste con otros?-preguntó Kevin, con la boca abierta.

-Sí-dijo mientras le cerraba la boca con la mano-. Con el hermano de Fleur.

-¿Pierre?-dijo Hermione igual con la boca abierta. La chica se la cerró también.

-Sí-miró a Harry-. Y fíjate que el no era nada de machista. Más bien era tierno y comprensivo.

-Que va a ser ese comprensivo-añadió sarcástico-. Lo único que quería era...

-No hables-dijo irritada-. Y gracias a todos por haber presenciado la obra- se inclinó, y al levantarse añadió, mientras les miraba a todos con ojos como rendijas-. Ha sido un honor.

-Sí, y compren sus entradas para la reconciliación, que es como en una semana-añadió Kevin con una sonrisa.

-Mejor ¿por que no se ahorran esa semana de estar separados y lo resuelven ahora?-añadió Ron.

-Mira Harry-dijo Kevin-tienes que aprender a tratar con las chicas. Pídele perdón por...por...por haberle gritado.

-Pero es una...

-Sí, si, tranquilo, eso lo deducimos nosotros mismos-dijo Kevin. Fede le miró indignada.

-Ah, si, pues él es un machista.

-Sí, eso. Lo dijo por que está celoso ¿no es cierto, Harry?-añadió Kevin.

Harry bajó la mirada.

-¿No es cierto, Harry?-repitió Kevin.

-Sí-dijo en un tono muy bajo.

-Pues yo también estaba celosa cuando estaba con Ginny, pero no le dije nada-le dijo a Kevin.

Harry la miró sorprendido.

-En primer lugar-dijo Martin-¿Quién es Ginny?

-Es una prima.

-Soy yo-dijo altanera saliendo de la multitud.

-Guau-dijo mirándola de arriba a abajo-. No se como dejaste a Ginny por Fede, Harry. Sinceramente...

Fede y Harry le dirigieron una mirada con tanta furia, que si la furia tuviera poder, habrían matado a Martin.

-Era una broma, sólo una broma. Ahora no se puede decir nada.

Fue un susurro que llegó a los oídos de Fede.

-No, no pueden opinar sobre nuestra relación.

-Sigamos con su discusión-dijo Martin.

-Por lo menos con Ginny no discutía tanto.

-Eso quiere decir que yo soy el problema.

-Parece ser-añadió Harry.

-Pues metete tus peleas por donde te quepan -y salió caminando rápido a su habitación.

-Por lo que dijeron antes, parece ser que John arreglaría esto...-dijo Hermione.

-¡No!-dijeron a la vez Harry, Kevin, Ron y Martin, asustados.

-O sea, no hace falta, Hermione, no te preocupes-dijo Ron restándole importancia. Luego le dio un beso.

-¿Saben que?-dijo después de un rato Harry-. Gracias por ayudarnos a que le pelea fuera aun más grande. Fue un gran alivio saber que son nuestros amigos-dijo sarcasticamente y se paró y se dirigió a su dormitorio.

-Estamos aquí para ayudarles-le gritó Kevin.

* * *

Holaaaaa!!!! jajaa justo en 2 semanas ... uuuu me gusto la pelea xP es q toos se metieron i trataron de arreglarla pero la embarraron mas...pobres xDa mi me encantoo el nombre del capitulo!!! jajaj es mui o.o resumen: llega martin. q es el amigo de fede...despues harry y fede bajaron a la sala comun y estan hablando y a fede se le sale q ella anduvo con pierre, el hermano de fleur, y se enojan, y despues bajan todos los otros y embarran la pelea y harry termina anojado con fede y ella con el, ademas de q fede le dice a harry q se meta sus peleas por donde le quepan (me encantaa esa parte )...eso pos. gracias a los posts!!!! vamos por los 20 reviews!! ahora a los 30 jajaj pido mucho xP pasense por mi flog en mi profile u.u i quieren q suba historia de los merodeadores???iwal ya tengo escrita la primera parte en los RR me dicen!!!!jajaj aca abajito sale custion i desp dice GO... apretan ahi i dejan mensajito estudiennnnnnn...se me cuidan beso Fd PD:iwal oi dia ta largo el capitulo pa q la ann i la coni no me molesten!!! si me dejan RR ellas subo mas rapido 


	22. Chap 22:How annoying is your girlfriend?

n/a: Bueno, ya saben...no son mis personajes, ni es de mi propiedad tooodo lo que Joanne ha inventado

* * *

Capítulo XXII: How annoying is your girlfriend?

-Vamos, Fede. Baja de ahí-gritó Martin, quien estaba con Kevin, Ron y Hermione.

-No pienso bajar-les gritó, como única respuesta.

Estaba subida en un árbol. Era una buena escaladora de árboles, por que si no, los otros ya habrían subido a buscarla, aunque ninguno de ellos quería intentarlo por que estaba muy arriba. Era un árbol que quedaba junto al lago, y aunque hacía frío, y estaba sólo con una polera y jeans, no bajaba. El pobre árbol no tenía muchas hojas.

-Está bien. Si decidías bajar ahora de ese árbol, te ayudaríamos, pero como no quieres ahora...-dijo Kevin como para convencerla.

-Ja-dijo sarcástica-. Sabes que me encanta escalar árboles. Y siempre les ganaba a ti y a John. Así que pueden dejarme tranquila, que cuando yo quiera bajar, bajaré sin ayuda-dijo altanera.

Los chicos comenzaron a irse y apareció Harry.

-Te la dejamos. Si logras bajarla, nos avisas, que haremos una fiesta-dijo Ron, sarcástico.

Harry trató de subir al árbol. Le costó mucho, pero al menos logró subir hasta la mitad del camino hasta donde estaba Fede con unos pocos rasguñones.

-¿Por qué tratas de subir? Creí que estabas enojado conmigo-le gritó, enojada.

Harry cayó en la cuenta. Se había olvidado de que estaban enojados.

-Gracias por recordármelo. Así no tuve que subir el árbol entero-y comenzó a bajar.

Fede lo siguió y llegó antes hasta él, cuando Harry sólo había bajado unos dos metros. Harry se sorprendió, pero no dijo nada.

-Lo siento, Harry. Mira, déjame explicarte-le dijo mientras estaba sentada en una rama mas baja que Harry, mientras el intentaba bajar.

-No tienes nada que explicar-le dijo mientras se apretaba una herida que se acababa de hacer y se sentaba en una rama. Era un tanto profunda.

-¿Te ayudo?-le dijo sinceramente y se levantó.

-No, gracias-le dijo brusco-. Si quieres ve a ayudar a_ Pierrrreee-_imitó como decían _Fleeuuuuurrr._

-¿Y si no quiero?-le dijo harta-. Mira, Harry¿No crees que estaría con Pierre si me gustara?

-Pero te gustaba, por que no lo hubieras besado si no te gustara.

-Bueno, si-admitio y Harry frunció el ceño-, pero estoy contigo, eso es lo que importa.

-Ah, claro, pero cuando estabas con el le decías que el era lo que importaba. No me extrañaría que le dijeras eso a todos tus novios.

-En primer lugar-le respondió dolida-, sólo he tenido dos novios, tú y Paul. Y segundo, no se lo digo a todos, sólo a ti.  
-Bueno-le respondió Harry mientras empezaba a bajar de nuevo. Se hizo el silencio mientras Harry buscaba algo para herirla-, no me interesa-dijo, indeferente.

Fede quedó perpleja, allí sentada.

-¿No te interesa?-le dijo cuando ya Harry había bajado del árbol con mucho esfuerzo.

Ella comenzó a bajar y llegó al suelo muy rápido. Le siguió a grandes zancadas, ya que Harry igual iba grandes zancadas.

-Como que piensas que eres el único que sufre...-le dijo enojada.

-No lo pienso.

-...pero no lo eres-continuó sin hacerle caso-. Tú piensas que yo no sufrí cuando estabas con Ginny-Harry se paró en seco, pero no se volteó. Lo mismo hizo Fede-. Tú piensas que yo no sufrí cuando los veía besarse, que no sufrí cuando se tomaban de las manos...-trataba de no llorar-. Fue lo peor. Y lo soporté sin enojarme, sin decirles ni hacer nada. Y tu esa misma noche te besabas con ella ¿Por que no podía yo besar a otro chico? -le dijo ya con lágrimas en sus mejillas y el llanto infringido en la voz-. Estás como Ron cuando se enteró de lo de Hermione y Krum.

Harry dibujó una sonrisa ante esto último. Se dio vuelta.

-Si es que yo hubiera sabido...-lanzó un puño de la derecha hacia la izquierda (n/a: eso que hacen crabbe y goyle cuando veian a harry o ron) imaginando que golpeaba a Pierre-. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento-le dio un beso en la frente y le secó las lágrimas con una mano, mientras con la otra tocaba su pelo-. No sabía que te habías sentido tan mal-le levantó el mentón para que se vieran a los ojos, los de ella todavía rojos, pero con una pequeña sonrisa-. Pero es que no me gusta...Ahora eres sólo para mí-le dijo Harry tiernamente mientras la abrazaba.

-Por supuesto-puso los ojos en blanco.

-Si pusiste los ojos en blanco, debes decirlo de nuevo-le reprimió Harry, mientra todavía seguían abrazados.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y Fede lo quebró.

-Por supuesto, Harry, mi cielo-dijo para compensarlo.

Se separaron y se vieron a los ojos. Fede pensó que le daría una reprimenda o algo, pero no llegó, y luego le llegó desprevenida.

-No me digas "Harry, mi cielo"-dijo Harry echándose hacia atrás e imitando su voz.

-Está bien, mi vida-dijo burlándose.

-Ni "mi vida".

-Bueno, Potter.

-Ni Potter.

-Potter-dijo sacándole la lengua.

-No-dijo indignado.

-Potter-gritó.

-Está bien, caramelillo.

Fede quedó pasmada.

-¿Caramelillo?-dijo indignada- ¿caramelillo?-se echó a reir a mandíbula suelta.

Harry comenzó a reirse de a poco, y terminaron tirados en el suelo.

-¿Caramelillo?-dijo con una sonrisa y se secaba las lágrimas de los ojos, ahora de risa-. Ese apodo no te honra, Potter.

-Pues tampoco a tí. No eres un caramelillo que digamos...

-¿Ah, sí? Pues tu pareces un muffin...

-Prefiero ser muffin a caramelillo-le dijo como si no le importara, pero le afectaba.

-Entonces eres...eres un...un...

-Un dulce y tierno novio que te quiere-terminó la frase por ella.

-Eso, ricura-dijo apretándole un cachete con voz dulce.

Harry ahora fue el que se echó a reir primero y luego Fede lo siguió.

-Así le dicen mis tíos a Dudley.

Fede estaba revolcándose en el suelo ante esa "revelación" de Harry, riendose tan fuerte que se escucharía hasta al castillo. Estaba mojada, por que al caerse de la risa, se había mojado con la nieve.

Harry estaba sentado en el suelo agarrándose el estómago, igual riendo. Fede se levantó y se sentó al lado de Harry, lo miró y se tiró de nuevo al piso para reirse. Harry frunció el ceño.

-No es tan chistoso-le dijo.

-Claro que sí, ricura-le respondió Fede, aun riendo, apretándole un cachete.

-¿Cuando nos vamos?

Esta era la pregunta que Fede les hacía todos los días cada diez minutos, por que lo único que quería era ir a Grimmauld Place a pasar las navidades.

-Todavía no-le dijo Harry por enésima vez.

-¿Ahora?

-No.

-¿Ahora?

-No.

-¿Ya?

-Todavía no.

¿Y...?

-No.

-¿...Ahora?

-No.

-¿Ahora?

Harry y Ron la miraron con el ceño fruncido que denotaba un clarísimo "para de preguntar".

-¿Ahora?-repitió, al ver que los chicos no le respondían.

-Deberías comprarte un reloj-le dijo Harry-. No espera¡ya se que regalarte para navidad!

-¿Todavía no has comprado mi regalo?-dijo entre enojada y decepcionada, mirando a Harry.

-Pero...no, como se te ocurre-dijo mirando cómplice a Ron-, mi amor...

Luego le dio un beso...Y Ron miro para otro lado.

-¿Nos vamos?-dijo luego.

-Mira-le dijo Ron irritado-, lo has preguntado hace dos segundos. ¿Por que no calculas?

-Entonces préstame tu reloj, primito.

-No, es mio.

-Ay, que eres simpático-dijo sarcástica-. Harry...¿me prestas el tuyo?-dijo tierna.

-Ehh...está malo.

-Sí, claro. Prestámelo.

Harry miró a Ron, y no dijo nada. Como le gustaba hacerla enojar.

-¿Tú también?-le dijo enojada.

Trató de quitarle el reloj a Harry, pero este estiro el brazo muy alto, y lo mismo hizo Ron. Luego se escuchó forcejeo.

Hermione se dio vuelta de la conversación que mantenía con Martin. Los tres se quedaron quietos. Y vio la siguiente escena: Ron en el suelo, agarrándole el tobillo a Fede y sin la manga de su chaleco y la camisa fuera, Fede despeinada y parada sobre el sillón sin chaleco del colegio y la camisa fuera de la falda y los botones de arriba desabrochados, agarrándole la muñeca izquierda a Harry y con la derecha sostenía su reloj, que lo había tirado, Harry estaba abajo del sillón, parado, pero con la camisa afuera y desabotonada.

-Son casi las cinco-dijo mirando el reloj y dándose la vuelta hacia Martin.

Los tres se miraron extrañados y se echaron a reir.

-Son unos inmaduros-le dijo Hermione a Martin, que miró la escena y una sonrisa asomó su cara.

-Lo sé-dijo chistoso.

-Eh¿que ha pasado?-dijo Kevin, que acababa de entrar por el retrato y veía como se desternillaban de risa en el suelo.

-Kevin-dijo feliz Fede-¿que hora es?

Por detrás de Fede, Ron y Harry le hacían señas de que no le dijera. Kevin les miró por sobre el hombro de Fede y se encogió de hombros y frunció el entrecejo y dijo:

-Son casi las cinco.

Harry y Ron se sentaron alicaídos. Fede se dio vuelta y les sacó la lengua.

-Vamos a hacer una guerra de bolas de nieve-dijo Fede, dando una idea

-Sí, vamos-dijo Kevin.

-¿Podríamos invitar a Ginny?-dijo Martin.

Harry y Fede le dirigieron tales miradas que su pregunta quedó respondida.

-Ya veo que no-agregó por lo bajo.

-Vamos, Hermione-le rogó Fede.

-No quiero..-dijo enfuruñada.

-Vamos-dijo Ron.

-Es que tengo que estudiar.

-Pero si hoy es el último día de clases. Ya no tenemos exámenes.

-Pero es que...

-¿Irás por las buenas o por las malas?-le preguntó Ron, irritado.

-Es que no quiero...

-Por las malas-dijeron los otros cinco.

Ron la tomó en brazos y la llevó hacia el retrato de la señora Gorda (n/a: asi como llevan los sacos de papas arriba del hombro, asi llevó Ron a Hermione P)

-Ron, no-dijo tranquila, algo que sobresaltó a todos, en medio del pasillo-. Si no me bajas termino contigo.

Ron se puso pálido en un instante y la bajó de su hombro rapidamente.

-Así está mejor-dijo mientras se alisaba la falda del uniforme. Le dio un pequeño beso.

-No puede ser, Ron. ¡Te tienen controlado!-dijo Harry con sorna.

Todos rieron, menos Fede y Hermione.

-Y tu también estarás controlado si no dejas de hacer ese tipo de bromas.

A Harry se le fue el color de la cara más rápido, incluso que Ron.

-Así me gusta-dijo Fede con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara-, que me tengas miedo.

-Pobre Harry-agregó Martin.

-Bueno Hermione-dijo Kevin, tranquilo-, podrás terminar con Ron, pero como conmigo no tienes nada, yo podré cargarte hasta el patio

Hermione mostró en su cara miedo.

-Ron¿me permites?

-Claro-dijo Ron, sonriendo.

-¡Ron! soy tu novia...-dijo Hermione desde el hombro de Kevin.

Ron solo le sonrió y le dio un beso.

-Que raro es dar un beso así-exclamó.

-¿Puedo probar?-dijo Martin a modo de broma.

Ron frunció el ceño(n/a: de tanto fruncir el ceño va a tener arrugas tempranas XD)

* * *

Holaaaaaa!! buenoo ya se q no hay excusas, pero perdón!!!! de verdad que estuve en santiago y después no tenía internet, y además mi cumpleaños y el cole...uufff muchas cosas que hacer ¬¬ wenoo y gracias por los reviews

los amooo...me encanta que se pasen ...ek capitulo se llama asi por que de verdad que a veces las novias pueden llegar a ser muuuy molestosas, no creen?? ademas si es q estann con nuestros amores favoritos...como harry y ron xP

esoo y explico algo que no se entendió mucho: al principio se empiezan a reir por que si no más...como cuando uno se rie de lascosas estúpidas, así mismo. Y en el final, cuando Ron le da un beso a Hermione, ella está sobre Kevin, como saco de papas (xP) y Ron le da el beso q lindosss

cuidenseeee y espero q todos (ejemannejemcoejemny) me dejen reviews

besitos a todos!!!!

Fd

PD:gracias a los q se pasaron por mi historia de los merodeadores!! ya no mas voy a actualizar n.n


	23. Chapter 23:Número 12 de Grimmauld Place

n/a: no soy Joanne Kathleen Rowling, si no una persona que la ultra admira..o sea, una fan de Harry Potter...Y todos los personajes que encuentren en esta historia pertencen a ella, no a mí. Sólo los que no reconozcan son míos...

* * *

Capítulo XXIII: Número doce de Grimmauld Place... 

Hicieron la guerra de bolas de nieve (hubieran visto la puntería de Hermione...jiji) y cuando ya no podían siquiera verse las caras y no sabían ni adonde llegaban sus bolas de nieve, subieron a las cocinas, por que tenían un hambre de locos. Llegaron y los elfos les ofrecieron comidas a montones, y engulleron como si los vinieran persiguiendo. Bueno, Ginny comió cantidades enormes de comida, por que no había almorzado, y Harry también, para que la señora Weasley no pensará que estaba demasiado desnutrido.

Al otro día se levantaron algo temprano, para ser un domingo, para ir a la estación y luego ir a Grimmauld Place, al menos Harry, Fede, Ron, Ginny y Martin irían allí. Hermione iba a Bulgaria a ver a Viktor, que era sólo un amigo ("Si vas donde él te juro que terminaré contigo" le había dicho Ron, pero luego se cansó de que estuvieran enojados y le dio un beso) y Kevin iba donde su novia en Italia, que era una chica que había estado de intercambio durante un año con ellos ("Vamos, quédate con nosotros. Por favor, no vayas donde Giulia" y viendo que su hermano negaba, añadió con voz dulce y una cara triste "Te quiero, hermanito").

En el expreso de Hogwarts Ron y Hermione parecían pegados. Estuvieron todo el rato besándose, ya que no se verían en tres semanas más ("Una eternidad"había dicho Ron "¿Por que las vacaciones son tan largas?"), Ginny se fue en su compartimiento, pero, para suerte de Fede, no le dirigió palabra a Harry, si no que habló durante todo el camino con Martin, y la chica no parecía enojada, si no animada. La chica de ojos pareció pensar en su relación con Ginny: Todos pueden llevarse bien con ella¿Por que yo no...?

-Ginny-dijo Fede vergonzosa- ehh¿podría hablar contigo?

-Sí, claro-dijo mirando a Harry con el ceño fruncido, y éste se encogió de hombros.

-Vamos afuera, es más tranquilo.

Pero en cuanto salieron pensó que habría sido mejor quedarse adentro, por que el barullo afuera era aun más grande y más ruidoso.

-Ehh...-titubeó-mira, es que yo...yo quería...mmm...pedirte perdón.

Ginny quedó pasmada, con la boca ligeramente abierta.

-Por todo lo que te hice y por nuestras peleas. Yo de verdad no quería quitarte a Harry...-dijo mirando al suelo.

-No me lo quitaste, te lo ganaste-dijo un tanto picada la pelirroja.

-Pero todo es mi culpa...

-No. Mira, Harry ya no me quería y yo...yo...le puse mucho color cuando terminamos-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Bueno, gracias por tratar de echarte la culpa-dijo igual con una media sonrisa, mientras se abrazaban.

-Lamento que hayamos dejado de ser primas en una situación como esta.

Dio un suspiro largo.

-Lo mismo digo.

-¿Entremos?

-Eh, si claro...

Un chico de séptimo de Hufflepuff, muy guapo por cierto, la empujó y chocó contra Ginny.

-Ay...-se escuchó de las dos chicas y cayeron.

-Ten más cuidado-dijo Fede.

-Lo siento.

-Ah, no te preocupes-dijo Ginny levantando la mirada y escrutando al perfecto ejemplar de hombre que se erguía delante de ella.

El chico estiró la mano y ayudó a Ginny a levantarse. Se miraron unos momentos.

-Ay-dijo Ginny, tocándose la muñeca. Estiró el otro brazo, por que en realidad le dolía mucho.

Fede miró hacia la ventana y vio a Martin con el ceño fruncido (n/a: vaya, en esta historia todos fruncen el ceño a cada rato...yo sólo cuento la historia, no me echen la culpa xP).La chica puso los ojos en blanco durante un momento y le hizo con una seña a Martin que saliera al pasillo. El chico salió al pasillo mientras vigilaba de cerca a Ginny y al chico de Hufflepuff, que seguían mirándose, ayudó a Fede a pararse, pero en cuanto lo hizo se cayó de nuevo. El tobillo le dolía mucho.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Es que me duele mucho el tobillo, pero...no debe ser nada.

-A ver-el chico se arrodilló a su lado y le movió el tobillo.

Le pegó un manotazo.

-¿Es que acaso te había mencionado que me dolía el tobillo?-dijo sarcástica.

-Pero es que...-intentó tocar su tobillo, pero recibió otro manotazo.

-¡Qué no toques, qué me duele!-le dijo brusca.

-Está bien. Creo que está roto...-dijo Martin asintiendo.

-Creo que eso lo podría haber deducido yo misma...

-De nada-dijo Martin, parándose. Llamó a los otros chicos y todos salieron al pasillo y vieron a Fede tirada en el piso, quien se agarraba el tobillo con mucha fuerza y lágrimas en los ojos y a Martin a su lado mirando a Ginny muy enojado por que estaba conversando con un chico que no conocía.

-¿Qué pasa?-dijo Ron, contrariado, por que lo habían separado de Hermione.

-Se quebró el tobillo, y le duele...

-Y mucho-añadió Fede.

Harry se agachó a su lado y acercó su mano al tobillo de ella, pero recibió un manotazo.

-¡Qué duele!-dijo gritando- ¿Qué acaso nadie sabe cuánto duele un tobillo roto?- todos negaron-. Pues cuando yo este bien les romperé los tobillos.

-Sí, claro-dijo Harry sarcástico y se dirigió hacia los otros-. Está delirando.

-¡No estoy delirando, Harry!-dijo la chica ofuscada.

-Sí, si-dijo sin mirarla-. ¿Alguien sabe arreglar tobillos rotos?- cri cri (sonido de grillito)- Aunque sea entablillar- cri cri.

La tomó en brazos y Fede se agarró a su cuello. Entraron en el compartimiento seguidos por los otros. La acostó en uno de los asientos y luego la chica colocó su tobillo sobre las piernas de Harry.

-Y a nosotros no nos dejaban hacer eso-dijo Ron enojado.

-Pero es que Fede está...mmm...herida-dijo Hermione mirándola.

Ella, Ron, Kevin, Martin y Ginny tuvieron que apretujarse en el asiento de enfrente. No tuvieron mas remedio.

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?- preguntó Fede luego de un rato, al verse sentada sobre las piernas de Harry.

Harry se encogió de hombros. Miró a los demás. Kevin estaba apoyado contra la pared durmiendo, Ginny y Martin, a quien ya se le había pasado el enojo momentáneo con la pelirroja, conversaban animadamente y Ron y Hermione se besaban. Hizo además de sacarla de ahí.

-No, estoy bien aquí-dijo pícara.

Le dio un beso en la frente, sobre la cicatriz.

-Eso se siente bien-dijo Harry con los ojos cerrados.

Le dio otro beso sobre la frente, luego sobre la nariz, pero antes de llegar a su boca, se oyó un carraspeo. De quién mas sería que de Ron.

-Que tu estás con mi prima y yo no digo nada-dijo Fede sin abrir los ojos (si los hubiera abierto habría visto como Ron se ponía como tomate) y luego besando a Harry.

"Por suerte Kevin está dormido" pensaron los dos al mismo tiempo.

-------------------------------------

-Tranquila-le repetía todo el rato Harry.

-¡No puedo controlarme¡Es que estoy a punto de conocer el cuartel de la Or...!

-Shhh-le callaron Ron, Ginny, Martin y Harry.

-Te pueden escuchar-dijo en un susurro Ron.

-No hay nadie en esta plaza...-dijo restándole importancia, con la voz alta.

-Shhh

Justo en ese momento un viejo de baja estatura pasó por delante de ellos.

-¿Decías?-le preguntó Harry. Estaba un poco cansado, por que había llevado a Fede todo el camino desde la estación a Grimmauld Place.

Fede le miró con ojos como rendijas.

-Sólo quiero que me sanen este tobillo. Los aurors deberían saber de estas cosas ¿no?-murmuró para sí misma-.Sí, les deben enseñar esto. ¿Que tal si los hieren y esas cosas...?

Se pararon frente a la separación de las casas once y trece...

-Tienes que...-empezó Ron.

-Lo sé. Pensar en el número doce de Grimma...

-Shhh

-Lo siento-dijo la chica con el ceño fruncido.

Cerraron los ojos para pensar en el numero doce de Grimmauld Place. Y luego, aun sin abrir los ojos, una casa se fue dejando ver, una casa muy antigua. Subieron los escalones frente a la puerta, pero no tocaron. Sabían que la Señora Black se pondría a gritar improperios en cuanto lo hicieran. En vez de eso, Harry dejó que Fede se apoyara sobre el pie izquierdo en el suelo e hizo aparecer un ciervo de luz cegadora, que atravesó la puerta. Luego de unos momentos, una cabellera rubia y larga hasta la mitad de la espalda se dejó ver, con una barriguita.

-¡Tonks!-exclamó Ginny.

Ella sólo mostró una sonrisa y abrazó a Ginny

-¿Que te sucede?-preguntó la chica-¿Maduraste?

Tonks se limitó a mirarla solo por unas rendijas en los ojos. Luego volvió a la postura normal.

-No. Mas que madurar, esto-dijo tocándose la barriga- me ha provocado un dolor de espalda terrible-dijo luego con una mano en la espalda.

Ginny sonrió.

-Hola Tonks-dijo Harry.

-Hola, Harry, Fede ¿Cómo están?

-Bien, gracias-respondió Fede-. Mira. Este es Martin, un amigo.

El chico estiró la mano, pero Tonks le dio un abrazo.

-¡No puede ser!-dijo Tonks separándose del muchacho.

-¿Que sucede¿Que tengo?-dijo Martin asustado, tocándose la cara.

-No, tú no. Fede. Tienes el tobillo roto.

-¡Nooo! No me había fijado-dijo la chica apoyada en Martin, sarcásticamente, aunque Tonks no lo captó.

-Ven, que te lo arreglo-dijo haciéndole señas con una mano y con la otra sobre la barriga.

-Eh, no. Mejor espero a que llegue...mmm...alguien...

Lupin asomó la cabeza desde la puerta de la cocina.

-Tonks ¿Qué haces...¡Chicos!-se asomó a la cocina y les dijo algo a las personas que había allí adentro.

Vieron salir a la señora Weasley de las primeras y abrazó a sus dos hijos hasta dejarles sin aire. Sirius abrazó a Harry y Lupin abrazó a Fede, pero luego dejó que la chica abrazara a su padre. Parecía nervioso. Se abrieron las cortinas del cuadro y la señora Black empezó a gritar, pero nadie se molestó en cerrarlas por todo el ruido que había en el vestíbulo.

-Papa-dijo la chica emocionada y le abrazó muy fuerte. Hacia tiempo que no lo veía-¿Cómo estás¿Y Elizabeth?-preguntó al ver que su madrastra no estaba. Se separó de él y observo su deplorable aspecto-¿Qué sucede?

-Ehhh...Fede, hija-dijo nervioso y se retorcía las manos-...¿Podemos hablar?

-Pero Oliver, espera por lo menos a que Fede respire y su tobillo sane-dijo Sirius.

-Sí, papá-dijo Fede saltando para poder avanzar hacia la cocina.

-No, hija...Por favor. Necesito hablar contigo ahora-dijo mirando a Sirius y luego a Fede alternativamente.

-Está bien-dijo mirando la cara de su padre-. Si es tan urgente...-se encogió de hombros.

* * *

Holaaa!!! aaa volviiii...jajaj se preguntaran...subio capitulo?? no, creo q es falsa alarmaaa xP jjja noo perdon por subir despues...es q el viernes creo q tenia q subir pero no alcanse (ni siquiera me acuerdo de lo que hize asi q no tengo una excusaa) el sabado tampoco pude xP el domingo con mi curso hicimos una guarderia para cuidar niños n.n y ayer tenia q ir a ver unos disfraces y un trabajo de historia...con la ann!! q lee mis historias n.n 

wenoo muchisimas gracias a lod reviews de: **Heero Ainur Yuy Inou, ARYLU, Aenor Sachiel, Loree, Heily Potter y Conyco!!**Son de lo mejor ustedes!! espero q se pasen de nuevo para llegar a los 30 RR u.u

jja si ahora me acuerdo...DEJENME **REVIEWS** POR FAVOR!!

Cualquier pregunta, consulta, duda, reclamo, nosee, lo que quieren dejenlo en los reviews! y tbn para aludarme n.n

Espero no esté muy corto...

se me cuidan!

vuelvo en 2 semanas... o eso espero xP noo, si vengo en 2 semanas n.n

besos

Fede..

PD: subo capítulo en CONTIGO PERO SIN TI ya no más...no creo q suba ahora xP Es que pa q no esten tan cerca las actualizaciones! Además, creo que voy a subir un ONE SHOT de los MERODEADORES...pq los amoooooo

PD2: Sirius es mio ¬¬


	24. Chapter 24:Maldita Familia

disclaimer: Estos personajes no son míos, sólo son de Joanne Kathleen Rowling & Co.

* * *

**Capítulo XXIV: Maldita familia...**

-Está bien-dijo mirando la cara de su padre-. Si es tan urgente...-se encogió de hombros.

Subieron hacia el salón, en donde estaba el tapiz de la familia Black, y Fede se sentó en un sillón. Su padre recorría la habitación de un lado para otro.

-¿Que querías decirme, papá?

-Es que...es difícil, hija...

Fede se quedó en silencio. Si le iba a dar la charla de donde venían los hijos...

-Escuches lo que escuches, quiero decirte que yo siempre te voy a querer...

-Papá, me estás asustando ¿Le pasó algo a John¿estás enfermo?

-No, hija. Es algo mucho más complicado que una enfermedad...

-¿Te vas a morir?-dijo la chica con un hilo de voz.

-No, no. Yo quiero decirte...que-su voz pareció apagarse, pero sacó fuerzas de un lugar desconocido-...que no soy tu padre...

El cerebro de Fede tardó unos momentos en asimilar lo que había escuchado.

-¿Qué me dices?-dijo la chica asombrada.

-Hija, mira-se arrodilló a su lado-. Tu madre estaba embarazada de otro hombre. Yo sólo le ofrecí mi ayuda...Yo le ofrecí ser tu padre...y ella...aceptó...

-¿Qué...¿Qué...¿Quién es...?-dijo mirando al vacío. ¿Acaso alguien trataba de burlarse de ella?

-Hija...

-¿Quien es¿Lo conozco?

-Eehh...Sí-respondió al fin.

-¿Me conoce él a mi?

-Sí...

-Pero ¿quién es?

-Es...es...

-Sirius-dijo la chica mirando la puerta.

Sirius estaba apoyado en el marco

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó Oliver alterado.

-No, no. El está aquí, en la puerta...¿¿¿QUE¿Sirius es mi padre?-dijo mirando a su padre con la boca abierta.

-¿Qué cosas dices?-preguntó Sirius y se acercó a ella y le tocó la frente para medir la fiebre-. Oliver, creo que deberíamos bajarla...Está delirando...

Oliver solo miraba el suelo.

-No está delirando.

Sirius abrió mucho los ojos.

-¿¿¿Qué???-nadie le tomó en cuenta.

-¡Dijiste que sólo habías sido su amigo!-gritó Fede. Se paró y se apoyó en el pie bueno.

-Pero es que no quería que ustedes supieran eso...-dijo tocándose el pelo, tremendamente sorprendido, Sirius.

-¿Por que no te hiciste cargo de mi? La dejaste sola...

-¿Cómo? Pero si yo no lo sabía...Ale nunca me lo contó...

-Es que ella no quería salir herida. Ella no quería que la dejaras botada...-dijo Oliver con lágrimas que caían de sus ojos.

-Pero como iba a dejarla botada ¡un hijo! Simplemente...-dijo negando con la cabeza.

-Pero es que como eras con todas tus novias...

-¡Con todas mis novias! Es increíble. Ella no era una simple novia. Yo la amaba. Nunca supe por que me había dejado. Yo...quedé destrozado.

Fede se limitaba a mirar al vacío.

-Luego fue la muerte de Lily y James. Azkaban-reprimió un escalofrío-, el velo...No tuve tiempo ni de tener una vida...

Oliver se acercó a Fede y la abrazó. Ella ni siquiera se movió. Se quedó rigida.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?-fue lo único que se animó a decir. Lloraba.

-Yo...

-Podría haberlo sabido mucho antes...Mamá podría habérmelo dicho...

-Ella no quería que sufrieras...

-Pero Oliver¡es una hija¿Como Ale creía que la iba a dejar botada? Yo me habría hecho cargo...

-No lo sé, Sirius...Yo sólo fui un buen amigo cuando ella lo necesitaba.

-Ah, claro. Un buen amigo. Todos en Hogwarts sabían que tu sólo querías...

-Nada de eso Sirius. Yo siempre fui su amigo...

-No me digas-dijo sarcástico.

-¿Y tú, con tus juegos con todas las chicas de Hogwarts¿Por que crees que Ale no te lo contó? A cuantas mas habrás dejado embarazadas...

-A ninguna...Yo...yo nunca...En la escuela...Sólo con Ale...-dijo Sirius avergonzado.

-Ah, ahora resulta que Sirius Black era virgen...-dijo Oliver enojado.

-¡Ya cállense los dos!-gritó Fede-¿Pueden dejarme sola?-dijo con lágrimas, muchas lágrimas-. Me iría yo misma, pero no llegaré muy lejos con esta maldita pierna...

-Pero Fede...-reclamó Sirius.

-Pero nada. Todo lo que pido es un rato para pensar ¿Puedo tener eso?

-Sí, hija, pero...

-No soy tu hija-se limitó a decir. Estaba enojada con su padre por no haberle contado, pero en cuanto pronunció la frase, se arrepintió de que hubiera salido de su boca.

Tragó saliva.

-Lo siento...Yo...no quería decir eso...

-No te preocupes...-dijo Oliver con la voz tomada.

Sirius salió del salón respirando entrecortadamente y dirigió una última mirada a Fede (¡Tenía una hija! No podía creerlo) y Oliver salió con la cabeza gacha.

Se quedó en el sillón, mirando al vacío, por lo que creyó fueron horas. "Sirius es mi padre ¿Como puede ser eso? Él sólo es...es...No se lo que es mio, no creo que sea un amigo, pero ¿mi padre...?". Alguién tocó dos veces la puerta y luego habló por el otro lado de esta.

-Fede¿estás ahí?

Era Harry, bastante preocupado, pero aun así, lanzó un fermaportus a la puerta. Quería estar sola. Se secó las lágrimas y forzó la voz, para que el chico no supiera que estaba llorando.

-Sí, Harry. Estoy bien-eso era lo menos que sentía en esos momentos-. No te preocupes-Como si el chico no hubiera captado ya algo.

-E...Está bien. Bajas luego-dijo el chico, quien por el otro lado de la puerta trató de abrirla con un alohomora, pero no funcionó.

Luego de unos diez minutos, Harry volvió a tocar.

-¿Bajas ya?-le preguntó, temiendo la respuesta-. Ya está servida la cena.

-No, no tengo hambre, Harry. Gracias. Bajaré...bajaré...No creo que baje. Iré directo a mi habitación.

-Está bien-dijo el chico abatido.

Luego de una media hora Fede escuchó pasos, que venían sigilosamente hacia la puerta.

-Harry-dijo la chica adivinando.

Luego oyó pasos yéndose.

Eso la sacó nuevamente de sus pensamientos. Dio vuelta la cabeza y se encontró con un gran tapiz...el tapiz de la familia Black. Vio el nombre de Bellatrix, Draco y el de Regulus. Regulus era el hermano de su padre...No, el hermano de Sirius. Por allí debía estar el nombre de Sirius. Y efectivamente, encontró una quemadura cerca del de Regulus. Ese debía ser Sirius, por haber traicionado a la sangre. Y pensar que ella también se encontraba en ese tapiz. Y pensar que (cuanto le costaba admitirlo) Fede era hija de Sirius Black y Ale Granger...

En cuanto ese pensamiento cruzó su cabeza, en el árbol genealógico, luego de la quemadura de Sirius, unos hilos de oro se unieron a un nombre tambien en oro (Ale Granger) y luego otros hilos trazaron su nombre. Se quedó con la boca abierta. Se paró y un dolor insoportable en el tobillo le recordó que lo tenía roto. Cayó al suelo, pero ni se molestó en pararse. Eso que acababa de ver le demostraba que en verdad era hija de Sirius. Unas lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y no pudo reprimir sollozar.

Unos nudillos tocaron la puerta.

-Harry, de verdad no me pasa nada-dijo con la voz tomada y secándose las lágrimas. Apenas podía pronunciar palabra.

-Vamos, Fede. Se te a oído sollazar hasta la cocina. No eres muy buena para disimular que has llorado.

Esa no era la voz de Harry. Era la voz de Martin. Con un hechizo el chico abrió la puerta.

-¿Cómo has podido entrar?

-Sabes que nos enseñaron a abrir puertas selladas con fermaportus el año pasado-dijo Martin dirigiéndose hacia ella-. Pero Fede ¿eres tonta?-le dijo el chico cariñosamente.

-Eso creo-respondió en un susurro.

-Todavía no te has curado ese tobillo-dijo haciendo caso omiso de las palabras de la chica y ayudándola a levantarse.

Al pararse, no puedo reprimir mirar hacia el tapiz, en donde su nombre relucía. Apartó la vista rapidamente y nuevas lágrimas cayeron hacia su cuello. Se sentaron en el sillón que antes estaba Fede

-¿Qué sucede?-dijo Martin también mirando al tapiz. Se dio cuenta al instante.

Abrió mucho los ojos y tenía la boca ligeramente abierta y se dirigió rapidamente hacia el tápiz.

-¿Ale Granger?-dijo el chico asombrado, mirando a su amiga, con ojos desorbitados.

Fede asintió.

-Y Fede Black no serás tú ¿no?

Fede asintió nuevamente. Martin abrió más la boca.

-Pe...pero...¿qué hacen tú y tu mamá en este tapiz, en el tapiz de los Black?

Se encogió de hombros.

-¿No lo sabes o no quieres decirme?

Fede se quedó callada. El chico interpretó eso como que no quería decirle.

-Vamos, siempre me contabas...

-Pero es que esto es mucho mas que un secreto-respondió la chica al fin-. Es algo para toda la vida. He perdido algo, pero he ganado otra cosa. Pero no se con cual soy mas feliz. No se como me siento con lo que me acaban de contar. No se si tirarme de un barranco o estar aliviada. No se si preferiría no saber nada y seguir teniendo una vida simple. No se como llegue a tener esta vida. No se, no se, no se nada-lo soltó todo. Se sentía tan mal.

Martin le miraba desde lo alto (estaba parado) y con pena en los ojos.

-¿Crees que podrías decirme algo? Aunque sea: está bien.

-¿De qué me hablas?-dijo el chico asustado-. ¿Qué es lo nuevo que hay en tu vida?

-Yo...yo...-le costaba mucho decirlo-soy hija de Sirius.

Martin se dejó caer al sillón, junto a su amiga. No se levantó.

-Preferiría querer estar con todos allá abajo disfrutando de las vacaciones, pero no quiero eso. Quiero quedarme aquí hasta que ya no vuelva a abrir los ojos. No quiero decirle a todos que soy una Black. No quiero que lo sepan...

-Ni Sirius ni tu padre han bajado a la cocina. Creo que tu padre se fue, por que oímos y la puerta y creo que Sirius está dando vueltas por la casa.

-Mira Martin, me siento muy mal y tu vienes a hablarme de Sirius. No quiero hablar de él.

-Pero es que algún dia tendrás que enfrentarlo...

-Pero es que el tampoco es mi padre. Él no estuvo cuando di mis primeros pasos, el no estuvo cuando dejé la mamadera, el no estuvo cuando fui a Hogwarts, ni en mi primer baile, ni se puso celoso con mi primer pololo...

-Pero él tampoco podría haber estado allí...

-Estaba en Azkaban. Ya lo sé.

-Pero también es culpa de tu madre-la chica lo miró con odio-. Tal vez si ella le hubiera dicho que tenian una hija, él no se habría arriesgado tanto con lo de la muerte de los padres de Harry. Él habría pensado que tenía una hija que cuidar en casa, pero él no sabía que la tenía. Sirius pensaba que estaba solo y que no tenía a nadie más que a sus amigos, y claro, a Ale-le explicó Martin.

-Pero si él no hubiera sido tan despreciativo con todas las chicas en Hogwarts, mi madre habría confiado en él.

-Pero nada le da derecho a ocultar un hijo. ¿Tu le ocultarías un hijo a Harry?

-Yo no he pensado todavía en tener hijos...-dijo extrañada.

-Pero suponiendo que si, y estás embarazada ¿se lo ocultarías? Aunque el te hubiera hecho sufrir tanto, que lo odiaras.

Fede pensó durante un momento.

-Tal vez...-pensó.

-Pero no se lo merece. No merece que un hijo no tenga padre por el odio o el desamor de una madre. Nadie merece no tener un padre.

-Pero yo si tuve un padre. Y es el mejor padre que pude haber tenido...

-Eso no lo sabes, y no lo sabrás nunca si no aceptas a Sirius.

-Yo si acepto a Sirius...-dijo la chica pensando. Martin puso los ojos en blanco.

-Imagínate como se debe sentir Sirius...

"Se debe sentir como un imbécil, un imbécil redomado que no valoraba a las mujeres..."pensó Fede, "y se lo tiene merecido. Nadie le pidió que fuera tan bruto" pero luego recordó algo que había escuchado "Nuestra única cárcel es nuestra conciencia...Ya tuvo bastante castigo".

-Yo creo que deberías aceptar a Sirius-dijo Martin.

-Yo creo que deberías callarte-dijo enojada.

-Yo creo que deberías pensarlo-dijo Sirius desde la puerta.

* * *

Holaa!!! aaaa vengo retrasada..perdon! creo q tenia q subir como el lunes pero no pude..lleno de pruebas esta semana y por fin el viernes puedo subir..aa espero q les haya gustado a mil el capi..a mi, la verdad, no me gusta mucho..no se pq!ya se q es muy mary sue!!jajaj solo esperen a q termine la historia y me dicen ahi si es o no mary sue..se adelantan mucho a los hechos ¬¬ 

aaa no aman a sirius?? es un amor mi niñooo!! jaja es mi favorito de la epoca de los merodeadores..no me gusta mucho cuando viejo xPP hablando de los merodeadores, pasense por mi historis de ellos...si los aman como yo, jajaja se llama contigo, pero sin ti n.n

amo a sirius, remus y james! a peter no xP

aaa cony!! no me dejaste review! malaaa y tu loore tampoko! me prometierooon..jaja no me lo prometieron pero me dijeron q me iban a dejar review :(

gracias a **ARYLU, **pq fue el unico review!!! puxaa...animense y me escriben q opinan..lo primero q se les venga a la cabeza, lo escriben n.n..me gusta leer lo q ponen en los reviews n.n

aaa creo (solo lo creo!!) q voy a subir un one-shot de merodeadores...aunq un one-shot de varios capis xP de cuando muerern lily y james...ya tengo escrita una parte n.n

iaaa se cuidan mucho y no se olviden de dejar **reviews!!**

beshooosss...y nos vemos en 2 semanas!! a no ser q se pasen por **CONTIGO, PERO SIN TI**..y por **WITH YOU I FEEL ALIVE **

Fede..miss padfoot


	25. Chapter 25:Living with Sirius

disclaimer:No soy JK Rowling!!

* * *

**Capítulo XXV: Living with Sirius**

-Yo creo que deberías aceptar a Sirius-dijo Martin.

-Yo creo que deberías callarte-dijo enojada.

-Yo creo que deberías pensarlo-dijo Sirius desde la puerta.

Fede miró ceñuda a Martin.

-Olvidaste cerrar la puerta.

-Mejor-dijo levantándose-. Así podrás hablar con Sirius sin excusas. Aunque Sirius-dijo dirigiéndose al moreno- yo creo que deberías buscar una excusa ahora mismo...

-Gracias-dijo él cortando al chico con una sonrisa.

Dirigió una ultima sonrisa a Fede, quien respondió con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

-Ehh...Fede, yo...yo quería pedirte perdón...Mira, para mi es tan dificil como para ti. Yo no se nada sobre tener hijos...

-Pero por suerte yo se mucho sobre tener padres...-dijo ahora si con una pequeña sonrisa verdadera.

Sirius se acercó a ella.

-Martin acaba de hacerme ver (y soy una terca) que tu no eres culpable de todo. Bueno-dijo la chica admitiéndolo-, tu no tienes la culpa de casi nada. Por mucho que me cuesta decírtelo, creo que es culpa de mi madre...

-No sólo de ella...

-Espera, déjame hablar a mí-dijo cortante-. Ahora que he empezado, me es fácil seguir. Quiero que veas esto-dijo indicando el tapiz y Sirius se dirigió hacia allí-. Yo estoy en ese tapiz, y también está mi madre...Yo creo que soy una Black...

-De eso estoy seguro, por que o si no, tu nombre no estaría en este tapiz-Fede le miro con una ceja levantada, por lo que Sirius le explicó:-Sólo cuando realmente sabes y estás seguro de ser un Black las líneas se unen. Como podrás ver, yo cuando lo admití era aun pequeño y solo me preocupaba de las escobas y el Quidditch, y no sabía como eran muy bien en mi familia...Y luego mi madre me borró cuando me fui de casa...

-¿Te fuiste de casa?

-Sí, pero tu no lo hagas. De seguro no querrás escaparte de tu casa.

-A veces sí, pero no lo hacía por Kevin y por John. Son lo que mas quiero en el mundo. Y ¿adonde te fuiste?

-A la casa de James, el padre de Harry.

Hubo un momento de silencio. Sirius la miró durante un momento, y la chica pareció colorarse.

Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro al darse cuenta que tenía una hija, con nada más y nada menos que Ale...

-¿Puedo entrar?-le preguntaron desde la puerta de su habitación.

Era Ginny. Pero por que diablos Ginny querría hablar con ella.

-¿Ginny?-preguntó insegura.

-Sí.

-¿Que quieres?-murmuró

-Dormir.

Se puso una mano en la frente. Había olvidado que la chica dormía con ella. "No se por que pensé que ella querría hablar conmigo".

-Ehh, si. Pasa.

Ginny entró y la miró de reojo.

-¿Puedo preguntarte que te pasa?

-Puedes-dijo secándose mirando el vacío-. Pero no quiero responder.

-Está bien...-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-. Pero si no me lo cuentas a mi, creo que por lo menos deberías contárselo a Harry-dijo poniendose el pijama.

-¿Por que?-dijo extrañada.

-Por que cree que te ha hecho algo malo...No es eso ¿verdad?-dijo escrutando a la chica.

-No, claro que no...-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa-. No tiene que ver con él. Es sólo algo mio...y de Sirius.

Ginny asintió. Se acostó debajo de las sábanas y se durmió al instante. En cambio, Fede se quedó sobre las sábanas y no se molestó en ponerse el pijama.

Sirius la había ayudado a bajar a su habitación. Pero todavía no tenía curado el tobillo. Pero no le ponía atención. Lo que menos le importaba en estos momentos era un tobillo roto. Se quedó dormida hecha un ovillo, pensando en todo lo nuevo que tendría que afrontar en su vida...

A la mañana siguiente se encontró con que alguien la había tapado, echando el cubrecama encima de ella. La cama de Ginny ya estaba hecha. Se sentó y se apoyó en el respaldo. Cerró los ojos. Se oyó el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse.

-¿Fede?-era la voz de Lupin. Abrió los ojos inmediatamente-. Sirius me dijo que todavía no estabas curada, asi que yo solo vine a entablillarte, por que no se reponer huesos como la sra. Pomfrey.

Apuntó con su varita al tobillo de Fede, hizo una floritura y su tobillo quedó rígido gracias a unas maderas.

-Gracias-murmuró.

Lupin se dispuso a salir de la habitación, pero Fede le agarró la muñeca. Remus se dio vuelta, primero miró su muñeca agarrada y luego a la cara de la chica.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-le dijo.

Lupin asintió.

-¿Sirius les contó a todos?

-¿Que cosa?-dijo extrañado, yendo hacia la puerta.

-Sobre lo que...de verdad ¿no les dijo nada?-dijo la chica.

Remus negó.

-¿Donde está él ahora?-dijo la chica, agradecida de que Sirius no hubiera dicho nada.

-Se va-dijo Lupin desde la puerta.

Se va. Sirius se va. Tal vez le había hecho mucho mal. Y no pudo dejar de imaginar que Sirius salía por la puerta con la cabeza gacha. Se paró y caminó lo mas rapidamente posible (lo mas rápido que la pierna rígida le permitía). Llegó hasta el pie de la escalera gritando:

-¡Sirius! No te vayas-dijo viendo que Sirius se disponía a salir de la puerta.

Este se dio vuelta y la miró extrañado, y luego se dejó abrazar por alguien que lloraba. La sra. Black se despertó (n/a: o como quieran decirle). Varias personas que estaban en la cocina salieron al vestíbulo.

-Sirius, lo siento. No quería herirte. Si quiero ser tu hija. Pero también quiero a mi padre...No te vayas por mi culpa...por favor-dijo entre sollozos.

-Solo voy a una misión de la Orden-dijo extrañado-. Pero gracias por preocuparte-dijo sonriendo.

Incluso la mamá de Sirius se quedó callada, mientras Fede seguía abrazada a Sirius y este miraba a la multitud que había salido de la cocina y tragaba saliva.

-Yo...ehh...les presento a...mi hija...-dijo Sirius nervioso.

Fede se dio vuelta y se encontró con que todos estaban allí. Se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

-¿Tienes una hija, traidor?-preguntó la madre de Sirius, asombradísima.

-Sí, pero no es digna de ser una Black. Ni yo lo soy. Merece mucho más. Por tanto, no es tu nieta-dijo Sirius con rabia.

-¿Como has dicho, Sirius?-preguntó Tonks con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Si es mi hija-confirmó Sirius.

-Hija de Sirius y Ale-dijo Fede. Dio un suspiro-. Sirius, si soy una Black, lo aceptaré. Ahora soy Fede Black-dijo mirando al suelo.

Se asombró al recibir un abrazo de Sirius.

-¿Que sucede?-preguntó Harry, en el pie de la escalera. Acababa de levantarse y estaba todo despeinado (mas despeinado que siempre).

-¡Harry¡Tengo una hija!-dijo emocionadísimo.

-Ya lo sabía-dijo Harry-. Pero ¿por que hacen tanto ruido?-dijo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Es Fede!

Harry se paró en seco. ¿Fede era la hija perdida de Sirius?

-¿Como has dicho?-preguntó yendo hacia ellos.

-Fede es mi hija.

-Pero como...yo sospechaba...como...¿Oliver?-dijo confundido.

-Él se fue anoche-corroboró Lupin.

-¿Eso quiere decir que ya no somos primos?-preguntó Bill.

Fede negó.

-¿Ni nuestra prima?-preguntó Fred.

¬¬ (n/a: no se como mas explicar lo q hizo fede, pq una imagen o un icono vale mas que mil palabras).

Luego comieron (que hambre que tenía Fede) y Sirius no se fue a su misión para la Orden y se quedó a tener una cena con su hija (que lindo suena de ese modo). Todos estaban muy felices por la noticia, menos John, que estaba huraño. Fede se acercó a él y lo abrazó.

-Aunque no seamos hermanos totalmente de sangre, siempre te querré como a mi hermano-dijo tiernamente y lo miró a sus ojos dorados-. Y también a Kevin-agregó-, aunque no quisiera-agregó por lo bajo.

-Pero es que...

-Pero es que nada, John-dijo cortándole-. Siempre has sido muy fuerte, y no te pongas débil cuando yo mas los necesito a ti y a Kevin.

-A mi no me preocupa eso-dijo Kevin, metiendose una tostada entera a la boca-.Tu no sabes lo que es perder a una hermana...-dijo.

Fede le miró con el ceño fruncido, pero aun asi respondió.

-Y tu no sabes lo que es perder a tu padre y tus hermanos. Pero igual siempre me tendrán y yo siempre los tendré-aunque se sentía muy mal por dentro, no quería que John también se sintiera así, por lo que se hizo la fuerte.

-Yo sólo estoy preocupado de ese chico-dijo John, indicando con la cabeza a Harry.

-¿Que sucede con él?-dijo Fede, girándose a ver a Harry, con indiferencia.

-No ha parado de mirarte-dijo John, apretando los nudillos.

-John-dijo Fede, bastante preocupada por la salud física de Harry, y puso su mano sobre los nudillos de su hermano-¿no puedes dejar tus cosas maniaticas de hermano mayor por hoy?...Especialmente por hoy...

John pareció suavisar su mirada, pero sólo pareció, por que miraba a Harry con intenso odio.

Sirius se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a Fede. Le dio un beso en la frente y se despidió con un "Buenas noches" y una gran sonrisa.

-Yo también me voy dormir-dijo en voz alta-. Buenas noches.

-Yo voy contigo-se apresuró a decir Harry. Por fin podría hablar con la chica.

Anduvieron en silencio para no despertar a su abuela (que raro) y al llegar a la habitación de Harry, por que estaba mas cerca, esta se sentó en la cama (todavía le costaba caminar).

-¿De que querías hablar?-le preguntó Fede.

-¿Como que de que quiero hablar?-soltó el chico- Es obvio ¿no?

-No.

-Me has esquivado todo el rato. Se nota mucho que no quieres hablar conmigo.

-No es que no quiera hablar contigo, es que no quiero hablar de eso...

Harry se arrodilló frente a ella.

-Pero ¿por que? Yo estaría feliz de que Sirius fuera mi padre (n/a: esto lo digo pq como sirius ha estado mas presente en la vida de harry, lo quiere mas q a sus padres, y eso esta bien, ya q sus padres se fueron cuando solo tenia un año)...

-Pero es que tu no sientes que se te desmorona la vida, que se te cae el alma cada vez que piensas en eso-se puso las manos sobre el rostro.  
-Tal vez si tu lo compartieras conmigo, lo entendería-dijo el chico tomándole las manos.

Lo miró a los ojos y su mirada se enterneció.

-Es que no se que hacer ¿Que tengo que hacer?-dijo pidiendo la ayuda del chico.

-Tómate un tiempo y piensas. Mientras estamos en Hogwarts.

-Pero ¿que le digo a mi papa?...A Oliver-añadió, viendo que el chico no sabía de cual papá hablaba.

-No tienes que decirle nada. El sabe que lo quieres.

-Y ¿a Sirius?-dijo la chica confundida.

-Mira, yo creo que Sirius también sabe que lo quieres. A lo mejor no tanto, pero le tienes cariño ¿no?- la chica asintió-. Yo creo que le gustaría escucharlo. Y a mi también-sonrió, un tanto pícaro, un tanto dulce.

Fede acercó su mano al mentón de Harry y luego lo atrajo hacia sí y le dio un beso, por lo que Harry ya no estaba de cuclillas frente a ella.

-También necesito escucharlo-dijo el chico con voz cantarina.

-Te quiero, te quiero, te quiero-dijo sonriendo y luego besándolo de nuevo-. Te amo-dijo luego con voz seria.

-Te amo-dijo Harry también.

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo?-dijo Harry.

Fede le miró asustada.

-Quiero decir, sólo dormir.

Fede sonrió.

-Está bien, pero sólo dormir-dijo mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Se sacó los zapatos y el chaleco acostó debajo de las sábanas rapidamente. Harry en cambio, se quedó ahí, se levantó y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas.

Luego, cuando pararon de reirse se sacó la polera (n/a: uuuu) y se acostó con ella y la abrazó y se quedaron dormidos, pero eso no duró por mucho tiempo.

-¡¿Que hacen?!-preguntó una voz a lo lejos.

Harry se sentó y vio a Ron, que se daba la vuelta y se tapaba los ojos, y , por el pecho descubierto de Harry pensaba que estaban desnudos.

-Ya no será mi prima, pero no tienes derecho a hacer esto-gritó Ron.

-Pero Ron...-dijo Fede sentándose y reprimiendo un bostezo.

-Pero nada ¡Tienen diecisiete años!-dijo eufórico y viéndolos a la cara-¡Vistanse!-les gritó, apuntando a la ropa que había en el suelo.

-¡Ron!-gritó Ginny mientras llegaba a la pieza con su pijama-¿Por que gritas?-dirigió su mirada hacia la cama de Harry y se tapó la boca con una mano.

Detrás de ella llegó Martin, con solo un pantalón, quién abrió la boca al máximo.

-¡Fede!-dijo alarmado- ¿Que hacían?

-Nada, no hacíamos nada-corroboró Fede.

Dos chasquidos les indicaron que Fred y George habían llegado.

-¿Por que no nos invitaron a la fiesta e gritos?-gritó Fred sarcástico mirando a Ron.

-¿Por que gritan?-gritó George.

Ron apuntó hacia la cama de Harry y los dos miraron hacia allá. Sus caras se pusieron rojas al instante. Fueron hacia la cama de Harry a zancadas y los dos pescaron al chico de los brazos, lo sacaron bruscamente y vieron que tenía puesta ropa.

-¡Pero si están con ropa!-dijo Fred, ahora rojo de vergüenza.

Ginny y Martin se desternillaban de la risa.

-Eso era lo que tratábamos de explicarles-dijo Fede, levantándose también y dejando ver que estaba vestida, un poco sonrosada.

-Ron, eres un insensato-dijo George, dejando a Harry en la cama cuidadosamente-. ¿Como se te ocurre pensar mal de Fede?

-Y de Harry-añadió Fede.

-Es que como estaban así...yo...yo pensé que...-dijo avergonzado.

-Entonces déjanos hablar antes de acusar-dijo Fede negando con una sonrisa.

-Sí, la próxima vez haré eso.

-No creo que nos vuelvas a pillar así otra vez. Para la próxima cerraremos la puerta con llave-dijo Harry mirando cómplice a Fede, quien le pegó un manotazo.

-¡Pero si también es mi pieza!-saltó Ron.

-¡Y también la mia!-dijo Martin indignado.

-En esta casa no se puede dormir tranquila-dijo Fede y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

-Tienes razón-dijo Harry yendo detrás de ella.

-Todos piensan mal-dijo Fede.

-Tienes razón-dijo Harry de nuevo.

-Y tu te quedas aquí-dijo Fede mirando con una ceja arqueada a Harry.

-Tienes razón...Ehh-dijo el chico después de entender lo que había dicho Fede-...¿por que?

-Por que esta es tu habitación-dijo Fede.

-Sí, sí. Fede tiene razón-dijo Ron, empujando a su amigo hacia su cama.

-Pero...pero-dijo Harry con un puchero, mirando a Fede mientras Ron lo empujaba.

Se acercó nuevamente a Harry y le dio el beso de las buenas noches.

-Que duermas bien sin mi-le dijo Fede desde la puerta.

-Nunca bien-le respondió Harry y le guiñó un ojo.

-Ginny ¿vamos?-le preguntó Fede desde la puerta.

-Eh, si-dijo la chica mirando a Martin y encogiéndose de hombros-. Después hablamos.

-Si, si. Luego-le respondió Martin, mirando a Fede, quien a su vez los miraba escrutadoramente-. Vamos-añadió, mientras Fede miraba a Martin desde la espalda de Ginny pidiéndole una explicación, y este negaba.

* * *

Holaa!! aaa ando sin inspiración para escribir...son las 12:30 de la noche y ya me dio sueño...es que anoche salí y me acoste tarde y me levante temprano y que le simportara esto a ustedes xP aa muchas gracias por los **reviews!** a **ARYLU**, **Cony**, **Ann** y **LOREE...**y bueno como esta el capi? ahi me dicen en los reviews n.n aa a lo mejor despues dejo algo asi como para q lo q escribo aca no sea tan desmotivante... ademas q no voi a estar en todo julio S me voi de viaje de estudios n.n asi q a lo mejor subo despues capi n.n pero solo a lo mejor xP iaaa se me cuidan mucho!! besoo 

Fede..

PD:el titulo del capi significa viviendo con Sirius u.u


	26. Chapter 26: Merodeadores y sus novios

disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece.. sino a la genialisima inteligentisima amadisima Joanne Kathleen Rowling

* * *

Capítulo XXVI: Merodeadores y sus novios 

Entrada la noche, una chica entró en el dormitorio de los chicos con pijama, se acercó a la cama de Harry y lo movió con una mano. El chico soltó un sonoro ronquido y luego despertó sobresaltado.

-¡Eso es una falta...!-gritó, todavía en su sueño.

Fede le tapó la boca con una mano y comenzó a reirse por lo bajo.

-¡Shhh! Todos están durmiendo-dijo, mientras Harry dirigía su mirada a ella.

-¿Quién está ahí?-preguntó Martin, mirando hacia la oscuridad.

-Soy Harry-corroboró el chico-. Vuelve a dormir.

Martin vaciló.

-Fede, si estás ahí, procura que no te vea Ron cuando salgas-dijo Martin hechándose hacia atrás.

Hubo un momento de silencio.

-Está bien-dijo la chica al fin-. Que duermas bien.

-Lo mismo para ustedes-dijo Martin, dándose la vuelta en la cama.

Fede se acostó junto a Harry. Fede dio vuelta la cabeza y le dio un beso a Harry. A la mañana siguiente, Fede se despertó cuando los tres chicos aun seguían durmiendo, y vio un montón de regalitos sobre los baúles que había a los pies de cada cama. Con la idea de ir a abrir sus propios regalos, sacó el brazo de Harry, se levantó sigilosamente y fue hacia la puerta, pero su pierna entablillada la hacía caminar mal y hacía mucho ruido y una voz la detuvo.

-¿Que hacías aquí?-preguntó Ron con sueño.

-¡Estoy vestida!-reclamó.

Ron la miró ceñudo.

-Sólo vine a desearle a Harry una feliz navidad...

-¡Navidad!-gritó Ron, y los otros dos chicos se despertaron sobresaltados.

-¡Navidad!-gritaron Harry y Martin.

-¡Navidad!-gritó Fede con sorna.

-¡Navidad!-gritaron Fred y George luego de dos estallidos.

-¡Navida...aaaaad!-dijo Ginny con un bostezo abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

Harry le pasó su regalo a Fede y recibió un gigante beso de ella.

-En la noche te daré tu regalo-se aseguró de que Ron le escuchara y le guiñó un ojo picaramente a su novio.

-Queremos verlo todos-dijo Ron, indignado.

-¿Quieres verlo¿Estás seguro?-preguntó Fede con el ceño fruncido-. Mira Harry, tienes que acostarte en la cama...-dijo con sorna.

-Vale, vale, ya entendimos-dijo con el ceño fruncido.

Todos rieron.

-¿Quieres ver lo que sigue, Ron?-dijo sonriendo Harry-. A mi no me importa-dijo picaramente mirando a Fede, y recibió tres golpes por parte de Fede, Ron y Martin.

-No, no-dijo enojado.

-Lo siento, Harry-dijo fingiendo inocencia-, pero no obtendrás regalo por culpa de Ron.

Harry miró a su amigo con fingido enojo.

Besó a Fede y justo en ese momento apareció Sirius en la puerta, pero no se preocupó.

-¡Harry¡Fede¿Que hacen?-preguntó sorprendido.

-Somos novios-dijo Harry, como si fuera lo mas obvio.

-Pero...pero...no pueden besarse-dijo indignado.

-Pero eso hacen los novios, Sirius.

-Pero...

-Pero...

-Pero...

-Pero...

-¡Dejen de decir pero!-gritó Fred.

-¿Pero que?-preguntó Ron hastiado.

-Ahora yo soy el padre de Fede, bueno, siempre lo he sido, solo que ahora lo supe y...-al ver la mirada de todos siguió con lo otro-. No pueden besarse en las habitaciones. Quiero que se besen en la cocina-dijo autoritario.

-¡¿Que?!-dijo Harry sorprendido.

-Apuesto a que tu tambien te besabas en las habitaciones-dijo Fede, con el ceño fruncido.

-No solo se besaba en la habitaciones...-dijo Harry negando con la cabeza.

-Eso no importa-dijo Sirius con un poco de color en sus mejillas-, no quiero verlos en las piezas besándose-fue hacia la puerta.

-Cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts todo será normal-le susurró Harry a Fede en el oido.

-Y tampoco quiero enterarme que se besan en Hogwarts-dijo tomando el pomo y luego saliendo.

Luego de un segundo Sirius abrió la puerta y los miró y le hizo una seña a Harry de te estaré vigilando (n/a: puso dos dedos bajo sus ojos y luego apunto a harry). Luego de otro segundo hizo lo mismo, y luego volvio a abrir la puerta.

-Vamos, Sirius, ya te entendimos-dijo Harry harto.

-Mira, nuero...

-Asi que ahora no soy el ahijado si no el nuero.

-Te voy a decir una cosa-continuó Sirius, pasando por alto el comentario de Harry- a mi hija la voy a cuidar como hueso santo, para que sea virgen hasta los treinta.

-¡¿Que?!-saltaron todos.

-Te estás tomando muy en serio esto de ser padre, suegro.

-Me lo tomo como yo quiero-dijo Sirius contrariado-. Y solo venía a dejarles esto.

A Harry le tiró un paquete de regalo y este lo recibió al vuelo.

-Esto es para los dos. De parte mia y de Remus-dijo Sirius-, y esto...-dijo con un paquete en las manos. Se lo pasó a Fede en las manos y le dio un abrazó y ella murmuró un gracias sonrojada.

-No te preocupes-dijo sonriéndole.

Miró a Harry con el ceño fruncido.

-Potter, te estaré vigilando-dijo haciendo el mismo gesto que antes.

Harry rio indignado. Antes de salir Sirius se dio vuelta y miró a Harry.

Rodó los ojos y le gritó gracias, recibiendo un portazo como respuesta.

Harry abrió el regalo y se encontró con un video casero muggle. Se preguntaba por que les habrían regalado eso, pero luego vio la cinta, que rezaba "Navidad: Merodeadores y sus novias" alguien, obviamente como una broma, había puesto una "o" sobre la "a" de novias, pero luego lo habían arreglado no muy bien con mucha lapicera.

Hicieron aparecer (Fred y George, que sabían más) una televisión y un video, y luego los dejaron solos, para que tuvieran privacidad. Pusieron el video dentro.

James y Lily, dentro de un marco chueco (obviamente alguien estaba sujetando mal la cámara) estaban parados uno al lado del otro, Lily mirando hacia la izquierda con los brazos cruzados y James mirándola pensativo y estaban muy abrigados, por que había nieve.

Los Merodeadores, James, Remus y Sirius, estaban en la casa de James tranquilamente, cuando de repente decidieron ir a dar una vuelta. No podrían haberse encontrado con otras personas mas que con ellas...

Sirius decidió guardar esa escena para la posteridad y encendió una cámara, de Lily.

-Lily-dijo James.

La chica lo miró con furia.

-No me llames Lily.

-Evans.

-No me llames Evans.

-Entonces ¿como quieres que te llame?-dijo James, pensativo.

-Solo no me llames-dijo la chica y se volvió.

-Está bien-dijo James cabreado-¿Estás segura que esta cosa graba todo lo que decimos y hacemos? No estoy seguro, Lily-dijo James, sin hacer caso de la anterior advertencia de la chica.

-Yo tampoco-dijo Sirius, examinando la cámara y dándola vueltas, apuntando a James y Lily-. ¡¡Vaya!!-dijo emocionado- Veo como canuto y la pelirroja giran...y giran...y giran...y giran...

-Si, estoy segura, Potter-dijo Lily, ignorando a Sirius. Al parecer ya lo había dicho unas cuantas veces por que parecía contrariada-. Ale también sabe de esto ¿no es cierto?-le preguntó a una chica de pelo castaño claro, con un pinche hermoso de mariposa, de ojos azules y muy bonita, que aparecía en la cámara.

-Ehh...si, por supuesto Lily-dijo la chica mirando hacia otro lado-. Como tu digas.

-¡No sabes!-le gritó Sirius riéndose.

-Claro que sé-dijo la chica contrariada y le pegó a Sirius.

-No lo sabes-y le sacó la lengua.

-Sí lo se, Black.

-Como tu digas-dijo él.

Ale le miró con ojos como rendijas y lo salió persiguiendo.

-Remus ¿que haces?-preguntó una voz de chica desconocida.

-No lo sé-aclaró el chico, resignándose que no sabía nada de cosas muggles, pero no lo admitiría.

-Mira, tienes que dar vuelta la cámara-la tomó en sus manos y la dio vuelta, dejando a Lily y James de cabeza. Éste miró a Lily y sonrió, de cabeza.

Por detrás se veía a Sirius corriendo y escapando de Ale, que llevaba una bola de nieve en las manos.

* * *

Hola!! aa estoy de vuelta!! y se borro lo q habia escritooooo!! aaaa tengo q escribir todo de nuevo..habia escrito tooooodas las excusas q tenia pero ahora ya no puedo volver a ponerlas pq mi hermana me apura q tenemos q ir al colegio..como si yo realmente quisiera ir!! bueno...dejen **reviews**!!!! cualquier duda pregunta felicitacion queja y tooooodo en los **reviews** si?? besitoo 

[Fd miss padfoot

PD: les gusta el titulo del chapter?? jajajaja es mio de mi n.n


	27. Chapter 27:culpable

disclaimer: nada de esto me pertenece..si no me pertenecio en los 26 capitulos anteriores ¿pq habria de serlo ahora?

**Utópicamente Desesperante **por** Fede**

Capítulo 27: Culpable

Por detrás se veía a Sirius corriendo y escapando de Ale, que llevaba una bola de nieve en las manos.

-Cuando te atrape, sabrás lo que es enojarme-le gritó.

-Eso ya lo he vivido muchas veces-le gritó Sirius, quien dejó de correr y se volvió, para ver como la chica chocaba contra él. Quedaron en el suelo, mojados por la nieve, muertos de la risa, en lo que Ale le planta en la cara a Sirius una bola de nieve.

-¿Qué tal te sienta eso, Sirius?-dijo la chica levantándose.

El moreno sólo se paró con cara enojada, para luego dejar de esconder una bola de nieve detrás de su espalda, y se la tiró a Ale.

-Yo quiero aparecer-dijo la chica desconocida apareciendo ante la cámara y haciendo una mueca chistosa. Era rubia y de unos ojos verdes muy lindos.

-¿Qué haces, Allen?-le dijo Remus- ¿Quién puede prender esta cosa?-gritó Remus. Ninguno de sus amigos le atendió.

-Lily, queremos grabar-dijo la chica rubia y tomó a Lily del brazo y la arrastró hasta detrás de la cámara-. Es tu cámara, tú sabes manejarla.

-Bien. ¡Sirius, Ale!-gritó Sarah- Vengan a ponerse a la cámara.

Los dos llegaron corriendo y se pelearon por estar en el centro. Al final, James y Remus les cedieron el lugar.

-¡Pero si ha estado grabando todo este rato!-gritó Lily-. De verdad, Remus no aprendiste nada en estudios muggles.

Un pitito que indicaba que la batería de la cámara estaba baja sonó.

-¿Qué es eso?-preguntó James asustado.

-Ale ¿cargaste la batería como te pedí?-dijo Lily, girándose a ver a su amiga.

-Yo no…-dijo la castaña con una sonrisa de culpabilidad, pero la interrumpió Sirius.

-Yo sé como arreglarla-dijo el moreno, mientras se dirigía a la cámara, apuntó con la varita y de repente la imagen se volvió borrosa.

Luego de lo que hizo Sirius las caras de sus amigos y las chicas fueron de odio...Se acercaron lentamente a él e intentaron no ahorcarlo...Sólo lo intentaron...

* * *

Fede y Harry se miraron sonrientes. Era algo que jamás habrían imaginado podrían ver. Era difícil pensar que ellos habían sido jóvenes, y se les había acabado la vida…El regalo de Fede era una mariposa que servía para adornar su cabello con colores y era de plata, con pequeños diamantes incrustados en sus alas, el mismo que le había visto a su madre en el video.Fede tragó saliva luego de ver aquello que había pertenecido a su madre. No entendía por que de pronto Sirius era tan…así con ella. Fede sólo mostró una media sonrisa, y se guardó el regalo en el bolsillo de su pantalón. 

-¿Sabes?–dijo, rompiendo el silencio-. Nunca supe como murió mi madre. No me quisieron decir. Decían que era muy pequeña. Ni John ni Kevin…Me gustaría…-pero nadie supo la continuación de esa frase, por que salió por la puerta dirigiéndose hacia la cocina.

A Harry aquello lo tomó por sorpresa, pero luego salió corriendo detrás de Fede.

-No hagas ruido-gritó Harry-. Vas a despertar a la madre de Sirius.

-Eso es exactamente lo que quiero hacer-le dijo Fede, un poco más abajo por las escaleras.

Luego se detuvo en seco frente a las cortinas, que parecía que tapaban una ventana, pero en realidad era un cuadro de tamaño natural. Lo abrió cuidadosamente y se encontró con una señora muy anciana, que roncaba apoyada sobre el marco del cuadro.

-Eh-empezó Fede- ¿Señora Black?-no hubo respuesta, por lo que elevó la voz-¡Señora Black!

La mujer se sobresaltó en cuanto oyó su nombre, recuperó la compostura, e iba a empezar a gritar sus disparates mágicos cuando vio a Fede parada frente a ella.

-¿Qué pasa?-le preguntó altanera, sin atisbo de felicidad al ver a su nieta.

-Señora Black, yo quería preguntarle...yo quería preguntarle si sabía algo de mi madre...-dijo nerviosa.

-Y ¿quién es tu madre?-preguntó su "abuela".

-Alessandra Granger

-¿Granger?-preguntó la madre de Sirius extrañada-¿Tienes algún parentesco con Héctor Dagworth Granger, fundador de la Rimbombante Sociedad de Amigos de las Pociones?

-No, no lo creo-dijo Fede negando, pensativa-. Mi abuelo era muggle.

La madre de Sirius bufó, como en desaprobación. Fede frunció el ceño.

-No era de eso a lo que venía a hablar. Solo quiero saber si sabe algo ella.

-Alessandra...me suena-dijo pensativa-. Creo que una vez mi adorado hijo la trajo aquí-adorado hijo lo pronuncio con dulzura, lo que extrañó a los chicos-, pero fue un intento inútil. Por lo menos para mí. A Orión le cayó bien.

-¿Sirius la trajo aquí?

-¿Sirius? No, claro que no. Sirius ya se había ido de casa. Regulus, junto con una pelirroja…

Harry se sonrió a sí mismo: No sabía por qué, pero estaba seguro de que esa pelirroja era su madre.

-Orión es...-dijo Fede, invitando a su abuela a continuar.

-Mi marido-se limitó a decir Walburga-. Bueno, no sé que querrás saber de tu madre, pero no sé demasiado sobre ella.

-Pero al menos sabe lo suficiente ¿Sabe como ella murió?

-Creo que fue asesinada-dijo Walburga, sin expresar ningún sentimiento.

* * *

-¡SIRIUS!-gritó una chica con un arrebato de furia, caminando a zancadas hacia la cocina, con Harry un poco más atrás un tanto asustado. 

-¿Qué pasa?-gritó Ron, desde las escaleras.

-Quiere ver a Sirius-respondió Harry, girándose para ver a su amigo-. Más bien, retarlo o algo así-dijo Harry encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pelea-gritó Ron a las habitaciones contiguas, y en un momento, todos llegaron a su lado, para salir corriendo hacia la cocina, sin darse cuenta de que la cortina de la Señora Black estaba descorrida.

-¡SIRIUS!-volvió a gritar Fede al llegar a la cocina, en donde había varias personas tomando desayuno, y se atragantaron. 

Detrás de Fede llegaron todos los otros.

-Sirius no está en...-empezó a decir Remus, pero algo lo interrumpió.

-¡Llegué!-gritó una voz desde la puerta.

-No, Sirius, corre...-gritó Remus, pero al ver la cara de Fede, se detuvo.

-¿Por qué?-dijo Sirius, de lo más alegre, llegando al resquicio de la puerta de la cocina.

-¿Dónde estabas?-le preguntó Fede, enojada.

Sirius la miró confuso, y luego miró a Remus.

-No importa-le dijo Fede, enojada-. Siéntate y guarda silencio-le ordenó.

-¿Perdón?-pudo pronunciar el moreno.

-Sientate-le volvió a ordenar Fede, apuntando hacia una silla, enfrente de la parte de la mesa en que ella estaba.

-Es mejor que te sientes-le susurró Remus a su amigo-. Está peor que...- recibió una mirada de advertencia de Tonks, que estaba a su lado. Se calló y la miró con cara de cachorrito-...Ale.

-De eso quiero hablar-le dijo Fede a Sirius.

-¿No te gustó el regalo?-preguntó Sirius.

-Claro que me gustó-dijo Fede-. Los dos-añadió-. Pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora. Quiero hablar exclusivamente de mi madre-dijo la chica, ahora con la voz un poco apagada.

Sirius no dijo nada, esperando a que Fede continuara.

-Tu querida madre-dijo la chica, apoyando sus manos en la mesa-me acaba de contar como murió mi madre.

Sirius tragó saliva. Pensar en Ale...

-No sabes lo mal que lo pasé-dijo Sirius, luego de un momento de silencio.

-Lo pasamos-añadió Remus, pero al parecer, nadie escuchó su comentario.

-Me alegro-dijo ella, con evidente sarcasmo-. Con todo lo mal que la hiciste pasar, te merecías una parte del dolor...-dijo Fede, pero no continuó con ese tono frío. Al ver los ojos rojos de Sirius, se tragó las palabras que pugnaban por salir de su garganta.

-Saber que tu madre ya había formado una familia con Oliver fue...fue...lo peor que me pasó en la vida. Y pensé que me quería-añadió luego de un breve silencio.

El único sonido en la cocina era la voz de Sirius.

-Y pensar que ella trató de decírmelo-siguió Sirius, con un nudo en la garganta.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó Fede, que, al parecer, estaba perdida en la conversación.

-Que estaba embarazada-terminó Remus, mirando al suelo.

El silencio que recibió a esas palabras fue sepulcral.

-¿Tú lo sabías?-saltó Sirius.

-Ale me lo había contado. Ella quería que yo te lo dijera, por que tenía miedo. Pero yo le dije que ella tenía que hacerlo. Luego Fede nació y tu creíste que era de Oliver y luego lo de Lily y James y…te...te mandaron a Azkaban y todos estábamos sorprendidos de que todo hubiera sucedido tan rápido. Es que Sirius-trató de excusarse Remus-, tienes que entendernos. Si hubiéramos sabido que no eras el guardián...

-Si hubieran sabido que no era el guardián...-imitó Sirius a su amigo con sorna-. No era el que guardaba el secreto como para poder divulgarlo-dijo enojado-. Pero claro, Peter tenía ese poder-dijo ahora con furia-¿Qué acaso no confiaban en mí?

-Claro que confiábamos en ti-dijo Remus, dolido.

-Entonces¿por qué no me defendieron?

Nadie respondió.

-Ahora si que no dudo de ustedes-dijo Sirius, sarcástico y se levantó bruscamente de la silla.

-Todavía no termino de contarte...-empezó Fede, indicando a Sirius a que se sentara.

-Nadie me ordena que hacer, niñita-le gritó a Fede.

-Pues resulta que yo no soy nadie. Soy tu hija-le dijo con un tono frío y duro.

-Ni siquiera Ale tenía ese poder sobre mí.

-¿Con eso quieres decir que te importo menos que ella?-le fulminó con la mirada.

-Eso quiere decir que nadie te manda a ti o a mí a meternos en lo que no nos importa.

-Como ayudar a los padres de Harry-le dijo Fede.

-Como saber más sobre la muerte de tu madre-le respondió Sirius.

-A mí si me importa eso-le dijo la chica dolida.

-A mi también me importaban James y Lily. Pero eso no te da derecho a saber algo que tu madre no quería que supieras.

-¿Cómo sabes que ella no quería que yo lo supiera?

Sirius se quedó callado, pensando.

-En realidad, no lo voy a saber nunca por que por mi culpa, James, Lily y Ale están muertos…

* * *

Hola!!! 1000 perdones! mucho tiempo desaparecida! es q no estaba contenta con la historia y ademas pocos reviews ( solo agradezcan q mi imaginación tuvo una recuperación milagrosa u.u jajajaj de verdad lo siento! y volvi con cambio de titulo! como el q tenia no le pegaba mucho P bueno, falta poco para q termine la historia, por fin! la empece el 2006 y estamos en 2008! y ademas no subia como hace 4 meses! bueno basta de lamentarme q de seguro no les interesa xDD Espero q les haya gustado este capi! el proximo viene pronto!! ya tengo escrita toda la historia asi q ya no hay problemas con la imaginacion xPP bueno, gracias a los q se pasaron y a los qse van a pasar y me van a dejar un **review** n.n jajaj se me cuidan! besitoo 

Fede..miss padfoot.. amante de Sirius Orion Black

PD: se pasarian por mi nueva historia **El casi beso**? porfaa!


	28. Chapter 28: Pesadilla en el expreso

disclaimer: no soy Joanne Kathleen Rowling y nada de las cosas que hayan visto en sus libros o hayan escuchado de ella me pertenece!

* * *

**Utópicamente Desesperante** por **Fede**

Capítulo 28: Pesadilla en el expreso

-No quiero que me vuelvan a hablar de Sirius otra vez-dijo Fede, saliendo de la cocina, dando un portazo-. Es un estúpido, un arrogante, es un imbécil, un mentiroso, es...

-Tu padre-le recordó Ron, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Fede le dirigió al chico una mirada de advertencia.

-¿Puedes dejar de hacer tanto drama?-le preguntó Harry, uniéndose al paso rápido que llevaba su novia.

-¿Drama¿Drama?-preguntó histérica-. Aquí nadie hace drama-dijo la chica, ahora fulminando a Harry-, sólo la magnitud que se merece…

Harry se alejó de todos, caminando a paso rápido hacia su habitación.

Esa chica si que lo hacía salir de sus casillas. ¿Qué acaso no podía dejar de pelear con Sirius un momento? Aprovechaba hasta la más mínima oportunidad para echarle en cara que la había dejado botada cuando era pequeña. Pero ¿es qué Fede pensaba sólo en sí misma? Sirius había sido arrestado y enviado injustamente a Azkaban. Además que su amigo de toda la vida le había echado la culpa y había dejado morir a sus amigos. Es que nadie podía ser tan egoísta. Era como que le echaba en cara que se había ido a pasárselo de lo lindo por la vida. Sí. Sirius se lo había pasado de lo lindo en Azkaban en una celda de lujo y los dementores llevándole la comida en platos de oro. Sí, como no.

Al otro día ya se iban a Hogwarts, por lo que tuvieron una cena preparada por la señora Weasley, en la que ni Harry ni Fede ni Sirius se hablaron entre ellos. Ya en la mañana, cuando todos sus baúles estaban listos, partieron hacia King Cross con el señor Weasley al volante, que estaba emocionadísimo. El viaje hacia la estación fue bastante tenso. Nadie hablaba. Al llegar a destino, Ron fue el primero en bajarse, tomar su baúl y la jaula de Pig para ir a buscar a Hermione, y aunque sólo faltaban unos minutos para que saliera el tren, los otros demoraron un poco más en bajarse. Ron y Hermione se miraron y aunque los separaban metros y una gran cantidad de personas, soltaron todas sus pertenencias y corrieron para encontrarse el uno al otro. Se besaron apasionadamente mientras todos a su alrededor se quedaban viéndolos con las cejas levantadas. Al pasar junto a ellos, Ginny no falto que dijera en un susurro:

-Si hasta parecen sacados de una película.

Por su parte, Harry les dijo: "Están haciendo el ridículo". Fede no tenía ánimos ni para reír ni para decirle algo a la feliz pareja. Aunque tuvo que saludar a Hermione. En realidad, todos lo hicieron. Subieron al tren bastante apurados. Ron y Hermione dejaron sus baúles en el mismo compartimiento que sus amigos, y luego se fueron a la reunión de prefectos. Un silencio incómodo cayó sobre Ginny, Fede, Harry, Kevin y Martin.

-Yo voy...-empezó a decir Ginny, pero viendo que nadie le hacía caso, se paró rápidamente.

-Yo voy contigo-se apresuró a decir Kevin parándose también.

-Iba a decir que iba al baño, pero puedes acompañarme-dijo la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros.

-Y yo...-dijo Martin.

Fede lo miró amenazante.

-Vuelvo luego-le susurró, mirando a Harry.

-Y ¿bien?-dijo la chica, en cuanto se encontró a solas con Harry.

-¿Bien qué?-preguntó Harry sin mucho interés, recostándose en el sillón.

-¿No vas a perdonarme?-preguntó la chica mirando al suelo.

-Tengo una mejor idea-dijo el moreno, y logró que Fede levantara la vista, aunque lo que dijo no fue muy gratificante-. Tomémonos un tiempo-dijo Harry con una gran e irónica sonrisa.

Fede se tomó un segundo para asimilar la información, y otro más para responder:

-¡¿Qué?!

-Eso. Que nos tomemos un tiempo para que pienses mejor-dijo Harry-. Al parecer, yo te distraigo.

-Y ¿eso lo has descubierto tú solito o alguien te lo dijo?-preguntó Fede al borde del asiento.

-¿Qué acaso no me crees capaz de pensar?-preguntó el chico poniendo sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-En realidad, no-dijo la chica bastante sarcástica.

Pero nada de eso evitó que se acercaran rápidamente el uno al otro para besarse, dejando poco espacio a la imaginación.

-Aun no estás perdonado-dijo la chica, con una media sonrisa.

De pronto una sacudida los remeció y el tren se detuvo de golpe, haciéndolos caer. Se miraron asustados, Harry con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Iré a ver lo que sucedió-dijo, mientras se paraba y luego ayudaba a Fede a levantarse.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios a su novia para tranquilizarla y luego salió al pasillo, en donde ya varios estudiantes habían asomado las cabezas tras el incidente.

-Lumos-murmuró, y su varita emitió un resplandor de luz que se extendió por el suelo.

Caminó hasta el vagón de los prefectos para ver como estaban Ron y Hermione, pero al llegar allí no había nadie. Debió suponer que ellos estarían poniendo orden y calmando a los estudiantes. De Ginny, Kevin y Martin no había rastro. Decidió devolverse a su compartimiento y esperar con Fede a que el tren partiera. No era la primera vez que eso sucedía, pero ahora rogaba por que no fueran dementores los que lo hubieran provocado. Abrió la puerta corrediza de su compartimiento, y lo que sus ojos vieron fue algo difícil de creer: Fede estaba en el suelo. Parecía desmayada y sin fuerzas. No había rastro de su varita. Se tiró junto a ella rápidamente.

-¡Fede¿Qué…? Enervate-dijo, apuntando a la castaña, pero nada sucedió-. Enervate, enervate ¡ENERVATE!

Pero la chica seguía sin abrir los ojos. Dejó su varita a un lado y comprobó su pulso en el cuello. Nada. No podía ser...¿Ella estaba…?

-Tu novia ¿no, Potter?-dijo alguien por sobre su cabeza.

Levantó la vista y se encontró con una cara blanca como la cera, ojos rojos penetrantes y una nariz de serpiente. A su lado se encontraban otras figuras con capucha. Estaba tan preocupado por Fede que los había confundido con la oscuridad.

-Levántate lentamente, y no hagas nada que nos haga dudar. Sin varita ya no eres tan valiente-dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras, que tenía dos varitas en su mano.

Harry hizo lo que le habían indicado. Ya no le importaba nada. Sólo sabía que su mente no podría idear nada por el dolor que sentía y el temor a enfrentarse a la muerte. Por que ya sabía que en unos minutos la muerte llegaría.

-Ya no tienes a un fénix ni a un estúpido gorro viejo que te ayude ¿eh, Potter? Ni tampoco está Dumbledore ni tu querida Orden. Tus amigos ya están muertos y no hay un estudiante en este colegio que sea bastante Gryffindor como para enfrentarse a Lord Voldemort-dijo el muy maduro Tom Ryddle.

Al ver que Harry no reaccionada, Voldemort lanzó un "crucio" y Harry se retorció en el suelo.

-Ya no me queda nada más que hacer contigo…-dijo Voldemort, sonriendo, lo que hacía ver más escalofriante su cara.

Murmuró algo y la luz verde alcanzó sus ojos, tal y como había pasado hacia 16 años atrás.

Harry despertó.

* * *

Hola!! o.O no se q decir! solo q queda poco para el capi final! gracias a Melissa Black de Potter y debiii por los reviews! u.u espero q en este tbn me dejen! bueno y no me queda nada mas q decir q 

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

porfa!!! dejo a su criterio q es lo q sucecio! se me cuidaan! besos

Fd ..fede..miss padfoot..amante de Sirius Orion Black..Chica Erised


End file.
